Dans mon Dédale j'ai mis
by Clio Reap
Summary: Du sparadrap ? Un cadeau pour son supérieur ? Du chocolat ? Qu'est ce que les habitants d'Atlantis peuvent bien demander au Dédale de leur ramener ? FINIE !
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartiennent pas (non non), je ne touche aucun argent pour écrire cette fic (juste des reviews si mes lecteurs sont gentils).

Il y avait un sous-entendu très fort dans la phrase précédente. Veuillez en prendre note.

J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose d'un peu léger et qui ferait au moins sourire (j'espère), qui n'ait ni début ni fin pour pouvoir m'arrêter quand je veux ou continuer si l'inspiration vient.

Ca donne ça...

**

* * *

**

**A l'intention du personnel d'Atlantis.**

**Suite aux récents abus remarqués lors du dernier aller-retour du Dédale vers la Terre, et pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité pour le Dédale, le SGC et le colonel Caldwell ont décidé de limiter le matériel rapporté aux habitants de la Cité à 30 tonnes par voyage. Le total de vos demandes de produits et appareils au SGC ne doit donc pas excéder cette limite.**

**Ce poids a été répartit de façon proportionnelle entre les différents services de la Cité, par mes soins et ceux du Lieutenant-Colonel Sheppard, après évaluation des besoins de chacun (vous reporter au tableau joint). Toute réclamation est inutile.**

**En outre, chaque membre de la Cité est autorisé à demander 17kg maximum de fournitures au SGC ou à sa famille. La valeur de ces produits ne doit pas excéder de plus de 70$ celle concédée par le SGC à titre de prime d'expatriés et prime de risque.**

**Nous vous demandons de bien vouloir spécifier au mieux vos demandes, afin de faciliter le travail du SGC. Je demande en particulier au personnel non anglophone de la Cité de bien vouloir _traduire _leur commande, ainsi que de préciser dans la mesure du possible dans quel pays voire dans quelle ville voire quel magasin il est possible de trouver les produits qui y sont indiqués. Le SGC fera en sorte de satisfaire au mieux vos souhaits.**

**Nous vous annonçons que votre suggestion d'utiliser le rayon de téléportation Asgard du Dédale pour aller se fournir en Europe et en Asie a été acceptée, mais cette nouvelle mesure ne s'applique qu'aux pays et régions d'où proviennent des membres de la mission Atlantis. Il ne faut pas abuser non plus.**

**Je vous remercie de bien vouloir suivre la présente consigne, dont le but premier est d'améliorer l'approvisionnement de la Cité.**

**Vous trouverez auprès du Lieutenant Truman des fiches à remplir pour vos ****commandes. Elles sont à ramener au Lieutenant avant le 15 avril, le Dédale partant le 18 du même mois.**

**Docteur Elisabeth Weir**

:o:

**A l'intention du personnel d'Atlantis.**

**Ce message fait suite à l'information diffusée par le Docteur Weir ce matin, incomplète.**

**Suite aux incessants abus perpétrés depuis le début lors des allers-retours du Dédale vers Atlantis, de nouvelles dispositions ont été prises afin de réglementer vos demandes professionnelles mais aussi personnelles de fournitures au SGC.**

**De fait :**

**Les demandes seront à présent contrôlées par moi-même, le Lieutenant-Colonel Sheppard et le Docteur Weir, avant le départ. Il ne s'agit pas d'une violation de la vie privée, mais d'évaluer la pertinence de vos demandes, en particulier lorsqu'elles excèdent les limites autorisées. Tout rejet de notre part sera signalé au demandeur qui disposera de 48h pour réécrire sa demande. Toute justification d'une demande au sujet de son utilité restera confidentielle (c'est-à-dire connue seulement par le demandeur, le Docteur Weir, le Lieutenant-Colonel Sheppard et moi).**

**- Toute demande d'éléments atomiq****ues radioactifs se verra refusée, même demandée par le physicien en chef de cette expédition.**

**- Les jet-skis n'entrent pas plus dans la catégorie « demande professionnelle » que dans la catégorie « demande personnelle ».**

**- Toute demande d'éléments explosifs autres que le matériel militaire sera rejetée, même celles demandées par le physicien en chef de cette expédition.**

**- Toute demande d'aliments dont la date de péremption dépasse le temps de trajet du Dédale sera refusée, au nom du bien-être de l'équipage du vaisseau.**

**- Il en va de même pour toutes les demandes de fromages en provenance d'Europe, ainsi que pour les Klobasy de Mme Zelenka.**

**- Les animaux de compagnie sont toujours interdits. Je souhaiterais à ce sujet une explication sur le fait que le Dédale ait ramené vers Atlantis 300kg de croquettes pour chats lors de son dernier voyage, alors qu'à ma connaissance jamais aucun félin n'a été ramené dans la Cité.**

**- Il est inutile de demander à ramener sur Terre l'un des membres de la présente expédition, en dehors de vous-même…**

**- Sauf peut-être si c'est le Docteur Kavanagh.**

**- L'Asgard Hermiod semblant être allergique à la lavande, je prierai ces dames d'éviter de demander du parfum ou autre qui contiendrait cette substance. Il en va de la vie et du moral du personnel du Dédale. Ceci est valable pour les messieurs aussi.**

**- Outre la limitation de poids, une limitation de volume de vos colis est à présent de vigueur. Donc plus de cerfs-volants géants, de plantes grimpantes ou de ballons de volley commandés à la centaine (pour quelle raison d'ailleurs ??). Et toujours pas de réacteur thermique. J'ajoute que le propriétaire de la peluche de Saint-bernard grandeur nature ramenée sur demande lors du dernier voyage est tenu de se manifester sous 24 heures, moyennant quoi ladite peluche se verra envoyée par le fond.**

**- Les demandes d'alcool sont limitées en bouteilles mais aussi en degrés cumulés. Il est donc à présent inutile de passer par le médecin en chef de cette Cité pour demander du whisky de bonne qualité : précisez-le sur votre propre commande.**

**- Dans la mesure du possible, essayez de vous tenir informés des demandes des uns et des autres, avant de formuler votre commande. Il me reste encore cinq play-stations non réclamées dans le vaisseau.**

**Si cette règlementation est suivie, la vérification de vos commandes se passera sans aucun heurt, et vous recevrez ce que vous avez demandé.**

**Ma tolérance a des limites, veillez à ne pas les atteindre.**

**Colonel Caldwell.**

**PS : je rappelle que toute tentative de corruption envers les membres du personnel du Dédale sera sévèrement punie.**

:o:

**A l'intention du personnel d'Atlantis.**

**Pour répondre à vos questions suite au message du Docteur Weir et surtout du Colonel Caldwell.**

**Non, nous ne poserons pas de question si vos demandes entrent dans les critères autorisés.**

**Certes, vous êtes obligés de marquer votre nom, mais nous heu… ne le lirons pas.**

**Le vainqueur du tournoi de lancer de ballons de volley dans l'océan est le Docteur Van Lüdel : le ballon vient d'être retrouvé par les Athosiens sur le rivage.**

**C'est au tour du service de biologie de nourrir le Docteur Félix Katze.**

**Si toute tentative de corruption du personnel du Dédale sera sévèrement punie, la découverte de corruption déjà effective sera elle aussi punie. Si vous passez outre cet avertissement, cette fois je ne viendrai pas vous couvrir.**

**Merci de votre attention.**

**Lt-Col. Sheppard.**

!I!

**Carson :** Colonel Caldwell… Je tiens à vous préciser que j'ignorais pour la commande de 30 bouteilles à mon nom…

**Col Caldwell :** J'avais bien compris, docteur… Et puisque je vous vois, heu… Vous auriez quelque chose contre les œdèmes faciaux qui serait susceptible de s'adapter aux Asgards ?

* * *

**Bon alors ce n'est que l'introduction. Vous allez voir dans les chapitres suivant où je veux en venir...**

**Ca n'empêche pas les reviews si ça vous dit !**


	2. 3 paires de lunettes

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom : **Dr Carson Beckett

**Fonction : **médecin en chef du service médical d'Atlantis

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Professionnel. Service médical de la Cité – pour l'usage de Ronon Dex

**Objet :** Paire de lunettes (voir l'ordonnance ci-jointe)

**Quantité : **1

**Intérêt de la demande :**

Il a été constaté récemment que le dernier arrivé de l'équipe SGA1 ne pouvait voir les détails des choses à moins de 20 cm de distance. Malheureusement, nous ne disposons pas du matériel nécessaire à l'évaluation de sa vue. Nous avons donc du faire « avec les moyens du bord ». La correction de la paire de lunettes demandée est donc approximative, mais faire venir ici un ophtalmologiste avec tout son matériel, suivi d'un opticien, avec ton son matériel lui aussi, serait trop compliqué. Quant à faire partir Ronon sur Terre uniquement pour prendre un rendez-vous… Ce serait trop difficile aussi, pour lui et pour les autres.

Après une réquisition en règle de toutes les paires lunettes des différents membres en portant dans la Cité, nous avons réussit à évaluer ses besoins. Sa correction à l'œil droit correspond à celle de l'œil droit de Melle Alicia Rodriguez-Espanoza, et sa correction à l'œil gauche correspond à la correction à l'œil droit du major Lorne.

La monture demandée pour monter les verres est similaire à celle portée par le Docteur Heinrich, mais, je cite « en moins gros en surtout pas en vert ». Donc brun ou noir si possible, voire sans monture si cela existe.

Pour les verres, choisir l'option « incassable ». Si la monture a cette option aussi, ne pas hésiter à la prendre.

Oh et puis, mettez 4 paires au lieu d'une seule. J'espère que ça suffira jusqu'au prochain voyage.

En vous remerciant,

Dr C. Beckett

:o:

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Dr Carson Beckett

**Fonction : **médecin en chef du service médical d'Atlantis

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** professionnelle. Service médical de la Cité –pour le Major Lorne et le Dr Radek Zelenka.

**Objet : **Paire de lunettes (voir les copies des ordonnances ci-jointes). URGENT

**Quantité :** 4

**Intérêt de la demande : **Le major et le docteur ne disposent plus de leurs lunettes respectives en un seul morceau suite à un petit saut d'humeur du membre de SGA1 Ronon Dex. Après en avoir essayé 47 paires sans succès, ce dernier a broyé les deux qu'il tenait dans la main. Le major ne porte ses lunettes que pour lire ou regarder un écran, la commande n'est donc pas essentielle, mais cela pose plus de problème au Dr Zelenka qui ne peut s'en passer.

Choisir les mêmes modèles pour les deux, et commander trois paires pour le Docteur, au cas où.

:o:

**Ronon** : Je m'excuse encore…

**Carson :** Voyez le bon côté des choses, major : ça nous a permis de voir que c'était la correction de votre œil DROIT qui convenait à l'œil GAUCHE de Ronon.

**Lorne :** Oh je ne vous en veux pas trop : de toute façon à part vous, Zelenka, la moitié de l'infirmerie, le colonel Caldwell, le docteur Weir et le Colonel Sheppard, personne ne savait que j'en portais… Faut dire aussi : vous avez vu à quoi je ressemble avec ?!

**Ronon :** … En effet, vous avez raison de ne pas trop m'en vouloir.

!I!

**Rodney : **Radek, vous n'étiez déjà pas bien doué avant, mais maintenant je vous INTERDIT de toucher à quoi que ce soit dans ce labo, jusqu'à ce que vos nouvelles lunettes arrivent !

**Radek :** Allons Rodney, si je me rapproche comme ça tout près, je peux très bien continuer à travailler. D'ailleurs je peux vous dire que cet objet est alimenté par un liquide noir, qui n'est pas du pétrole.

**Rodney :** Radek, ça c'est la machine à café.

* * *

**Voilà où je voulais en venir !**

**Alors mm? Qui sent sa souris irrémédiablement attirée par le petit bouton violet à gauche, histoire de dire si c'est pas mal ou vraiment nul ?**


	3. des MALPs

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Direction d'Atlantis

**Fonction :** Direction d'Atlantis

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) : **Professionnelle

**Objet :** MALP, de préférence bas de gamme (voir justification)

**Quantité :** 30 (c'était la justification)

**Intérêt de la demande :** Indispensables pour les missions, les MALP d'Atlantis sont régulièrement perdus : soit dans l'espace, soit pris par l'ennemi (quoique jamais par les Wraiths), soit obligés d'être abandonnés sur les planètes ; ou alors ils sont détruits : par des tyrannosaures (cf B8C516), une pluie de pierres (B6G780) ou des espèces de singes verts équipés de… tournevis (D6P067).

!I!

**John** : Ah oui, colonel : c'est le docteur McKay qui a évalué et rédigé la demande. Il a un style assez…

**Elisabeth** : Vivant.

**Colonel Caldwell** : … et qui ne suffit pas à argumenter l'envoi d'autant de MALP…

**John : **On aura essayé...

* * *

**Riviou ! Riviou !**


	4. du papier toilette

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! (Et encore plus à ceux qui en ont laissé plusieurs !)**

**Pas encore de commande personnelle pour cette fois, mais ça va venir promis. Toute idée ou suggestion est d'ailleurs la bienvenue, histoire que je puisse continuer cette fic le plus longtemps possible ! Merci déjà à Atchoum pour l'idée du chat, que je vais creuser...**

**Ok maintenant je me tais et je vous laisse lire. :p

* * *

**

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom : **Sergent Helburt

**Fonction : **Responsable de la gestion des stocks.

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Professionnel. Service de la gestion des stocks.

**Objet : **Paquets de 8 rouleaux de papier toilette. URGENT

**Quantité : **200 minimum.

**Intérêt de la demande :** Evident.

Suite à l'inondation imprévue de l'entrepôt qui fait elle-même suite à une expérience malheureuse du Docteur Zelenka ou McKay (chacun des deux a accusé l'autre), TOUT le stock de papier toilette s'est vu réduit… en bouillie, on peut bien le dire, par l'eau. Le personnel est actuellement obligé de se contenter de l'avance en rouleaux qu'ils avaient chacun dans leurs quartiers, et qui est à peine suffisante pour deux semaines grand maximum. Ceux des toilettes communes ont été dérobés. Nous en sommes à recycler les feuilles de brouillons, produites certes en quantité conséquente par les scientifiques, mais insuffisante.

PS : Colonel Caldwell, je sais que vous lirez cette demande. Est-il possible avant son départ de prendre tout le stock du Dédale ? Le sergent responsable de vos propres stocks refuse d'accéder à cette requête.

!I!

**Elisabeth** : Teyla, vous êtes au courant de notre petit… problème en ce qui concerne la fourniture des toilettes de la Cité…

**Teyla** : Oui Docteur Weir…

**Elisabeth** : Hem oui… Pour… pallier à ce problème en attendant que le Dédale revienne je voulais vous poser une question... un peu gênante il est vrai… Je voulais vous demander… Heu… Enfin… Bref, comment font les Athosiens ?

**Teyla** : … Je ne pense pas que cela puisse vous plaire…

* * *

**Hem, bon ok c'était tout en finesse cette fois...**

**Mais zut, c'est vrai quoi, ils doivent bien être confrontés à ce genre de problème de temps en temps, non ?**


	5. de l'aspirine

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Dr Carson Beckett

**Fonction : **médecin en chef du service médical d'Atlantis.

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Professionnel, à ajouter aux listes déjà remises.

**Objet :** Sparadrap, aspirine

**Quantité :** Beaucoup pour l'aspirine.

**Intérêt de la demande :** Stock de sparadrap sérieusement entamé pour réparer les lunettes du major Lorne et du docteur Zelenka, et réparations à refaire régulièrement (dernière raison en date : décollé par du café).

Aspirine surtout pour le Docteur Zelenka : maux de tête dus à un trop grand effort visuel. Compter un cachet toutes les deux heures.

!I!

**Carson** : Elisabeth, John, colonel, vous m'avez fait appeler ?

**Elisabeth : **Carson, je crois que vous avez un peu trop pris au pied de la lettre cette histoire de bons de commande.

**John :** L'infirmerie totalise à elle seule plus de bons de commandes que le reste de la Cité, tous services et habitants compris !

**Colonel Caldwell** : Nous comprenons et validons vos demandes, mais il serait judicieux de faire une liste à part pour l'infirmerie, en ne justifiant que les demandes qui pourraient nous interpeller.

**Carson** : Ca me soulage, parce que franchement, j'ai autre chose à faire.

**Colonel Caldwell **: Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations dans ce cas docteur, je vous précise juste que le médicament prescrit n'a pas eu l'air de fonctionner sur Hermiod… Vous avez quelque chose d'autre pour les œdèmes et contre les flatulences ?

**Carson** : Je vais regarder.

**John** : Hé Carson : Katremyl 400, c'est vraiment le nom d'un médicament ?


	6. un réacteur thermique et du café

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Docteur Rodney McKay

**Fonction :** Responsable du pôle scientifique d'Atlantis.

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Professionnelle

**Objet :** Réacteur thermique, dernier modèle américain, une cafetière, paquets de café.

**Quantité :** 100 pour le café. Pour le reste, 1 suffira.

**Intérêt de la demande :** Je vous répète que c'est indispensable pour nos travaux. Faites de la place bon sang !

!I!

**Colonel Caldwell :** Docteur McKay !

**Rodney **: C'est au sujet de ma commande je parie.

**Colonel Caldwell :** Bien deviné !

**Rodney :** D'accord je fais une concession… 80 paquets.

* * *

**Il y a des chapitres très courts mais c'est la forme que je me suis imposée (commande-dialogue à la fin) qui veut ça.**


	7. des ballons de volleys

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom : **Peuple Athosien.

**Fonction :** Peuple.

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée.

**Objet :** Ballons de volley.

**Quantité :** 20.

**Intérêt de la demande :** Apprendre à jouer à ce sport terrien. Monter une équipe et lancer un tournoi intergalactique organisé par le major Sheppard.

!I!

**Colonel Caldwell** : C'était donc ça les ballons de volley ! Vous les distribuez aux enfants de la galaxie !

**John :** Heu… Oui oui…

!I!

**John** : Vous avez vu ? Caldwell a accepté de nous refournir en ballons de volley sans rien demander !

**Elisabeth** : Comme ça vous allez pouvoir continuer votre petit tournoi idiot.

**John **: Vous n'est pas contente parce que vous êtes passée à ça de la troisième place ! Mauvaise perdante !

**Elisabeth** : Sot !

**John **: Dites, vous pensez que si je mets dans ma liste « coupe pour récompense sportive » il va se douter de quelque chose ?

**Elisabeth** : Seulement si vous précisez « vainqueur du lancer de ballons dans l'océan ».

**John** : C'est en passe de devenir une discipline olympique…

**Elisabeth** : De mon avis personnel, même si je dois reconnaître que c'est défoulant, c'est du gâchis : vous n'arrivez à récupérer qu'un ballon sur huit.

**John** : Et c'est bien pour ça que j'avais demandé des jet-skis…

* * *

**La prochaine fois on entrera dans les demandes personnelles.**

**Bon, les chapitres sont plus ou moins inspirés, mais néanmoins...**

**Reviews ?**

**It's easy to click !**


	8. 2 méthodes d'apprentissage de l'anglais

**Un grrrrrrand merci à tous pour toutes ces reviews, j'espère que les chapitres suivants vont vous faire autant plaisir ! Je ne dis pas que je fais toujours de la qualité (ni dans la dentelle vous l'aurez remarqué), mais si y'a au moins un truc idiot qui vous faire rire tous les 4 chapitres, c'est mission accomplie !**

**Pour indication, Sapho a bien deviné : je tire mon inspiration de la fic "les Mémos de Pégase", très drôle et bien traduite, qui sort aussi de la forme du récit. Courrez lire cette fic c'est tordant et il y a pleins de chapitres !**

**Merci aussi pour toutes ses idées, c'est assez amusant parce que certaines choses que vous m'avez suggérées sont en fait déjà écrites (ou du moins des choses qui y ressemblent drôlement!), mais pas encore publiées. Comme quoi on doit tous se poser les mêmes questions...**

**

* * *

Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale. **

**Nom :** Dr Elisabeth Weir

**Fonction :** Dirigeante d'Atlantis

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Les 2. Hors services.

**Objet :** « Les histoires de Patapon et Mistrigri, méthode d'apprentissage de la lecture », James Ethon, Ed. Premiers pas dans la vie, collection Apprendre en s'amusant, NY, 2003

**Quantité :** 3

**Intérêt de la demande :** Il a été constaté récemment que le Satedien Ronon Dex, membre de SGA1, ne savait lire que très approximativement. Cela ne dérange en rien son travail, mais il est de notre devoir de l'aider, et je me charge personnellement de son instruction.

Les trois livres, c'est au cas où il arriverait malheur à l'un d'entre eux. Ronon a peu de patience.

:o:

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Dr Elisabeth Weir

**Fonction :** Dirigeante d'Atlantis

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Les 2. Hors services.

**Objet :** Dictionnaire anglais-tchèque, cahier de travaux pratiques « Snadno Anglicko » ou n'importe quel autre, plutôt un haut niveau.

**Quantité :** 1 de chaque.

**Intérêt de la demande :** Le Docteur Zelenka m'a fait part de son désir d'améliorer son anglais, notamment sur le plan écrit, en apprenant que je dispensais des cours de lecture à Ronon. Son anglais est déjà excellent, mais j'ai bien sûr accepté : il lui est indispensable de maîtriser cette langue s'il veut être internationalement reconnu.

Un seul cahier car le docteur a plus de patience que Ronon. Plus que moi aussi…

NB : Je lui ai demandé de diffuser l'information aux autres non-anglophones de la base, mais aucun ne s'est manifesté pour le moment.

!I!

**Rodney :** Alors ?

**Radek : **Elisabeth n'a pas beaucoup de temps libre : elle s'occupe de moi en même temps que de Ronon, et passe toute l'heure avec lui en me demandant de composer sur un sujet seul dans mon coin.

**Rodney** : Bien essayé quand même.

**Radek :** Je peux deviner votre sourire…

**Rodney : **Peut-être que si vous aviez diffusé l'info et qu'il y avait plus de monde à ce cours elle prendrait une heure rien que pour les cours d'anglais ?

**Radek** : Ca perd de son intérêt si nous sommes plusieurs. Et puis d'ailleurs je ne suis plus au lycée : ce ne sont pas des « cours » !

**Rodney** : Si, ce sont des _cours_. Mais ne vous vexez pas !

**Radek : **… Dites, vous qui y voyez clair et qui connaissez bien votre langue natale... Vous pouvez m'aidez à faire ces 16 exercices de grammaire ?

* * *

**"Bouuuuutooooon vioooooleeeeeeeet" (voix bizarre).**


	9. des plats cuisinés tchèques

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Dr Radek Zelenka

**Fonction :** Astrophisytien, responsabl adjoint du paul sientifik d'Atlentis.

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) : **Privé

**Objet :** _Jirtrnice_, _smazeny_ _syr_ et _svickova_ _na_ _smetane_

**Quantité : **Repsectivment 15 ; 2,5kg et 3 Tupperware® de 1 littre.

**Intérêt de la demande :**

Pourr les _Jirtrnice_, la meileur bouchrie est cele de Pan Grenek, 38 Smetana ulice,Ostrava.

Les _Smazeny_ _syr_ peuve être trouver dans nimporte quel magazin.

Le _svickova_ _na_ _smetane_ doit être cuisinez par paní Vĕra Zelenkha, ma maire.

Tous ceci afin de fair decouvrir la saveure excèspionellle de la cuizine tchèque au membre du labauratoire scientifik d'Atlantis lors de notre prochaine réunin amical, indispansable pour mintenir (créé ?) des liens entre les différend scientifik qui travail dans la Cité.

:o:

**Elisabeth :** Mon Dieu, j'ai bien fait d'accepter d'aider Radek pour son anglais, c'est pire que ce que j'imaginais…

!I!

**Radek :** Rodney ! Elisabeth vient de me faire un sous-entendu : vous n'avez donc pas relu et corrigé ma commande avant de la passer au lieutenant Truman ? Vous savez bien que sans lunettes je suis incapable de vérifier si j'ai fait des fautes de frappe ou non !

**Rodney : **Non je ne l'ai pas relu et pire : j'y ai même rajouté des fautes !

**Radek** : Quoi ?!

**Rodney **: Depuis quand vous prétendez être mon adjoint ?

* * *

**Tous ces mots à consonnances tchèque désignent des plats (enfin non pas tous, dans le lot il y aussi du "monsieur" "madame" faite la différence quand même). Je ne sais plus trop à quoi ça ressemble ni comment c'est fait ni si c'est bon : internet montre juste les images, pas encore les goûts et les odeurs.**

**S'il y a un tchèque parmi vous pour me dire si tout ça est à peu près plausible ? (Tiens d'ailleurs ça fait deux jours de suite que je croise une Tchèque à la fac : c'était un signe et je n'ai pas su le saisir, ma fic y aurait gagné en authenticité, et moi perdu en crédibilité...). :p**


	10. des plats cuisinés écossais

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Carson Beckett

**Fonction :** Médecin en chef du service médical d'Atlantis.

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** privée.

**Objet : **_Haggis, _et _mince_ _and_ _tatties_

**Quantité :** pour 25 personnes environ, s'adresser à Mme Elisabeth Beckett, ma mère, 220 67 83 (attention au décalage horaire). La prévenir quelques jours à l'avance pour ne pas la surcharger de travail. Se conserve très bien au congélateur. Eviter de ramener uniquement les ingrédients, je suis incapable de les cuisiner.

**Intérêt de la demande : **Le comité des loisirs d'Atlantis a décidé d'organiser une soirée entre les scientifiques d'Atlantis afin de raffermir les liens entre ceux-ci et de les faire se rencontrer hors du cadre habituel du travail de recherche. Ils invitent tous les membres concernés à faire découvrir les spécialités culinaires de leur pays d'origine lors de cette soirée. Et je suis Ecossais.

:o:

**John : **Je ne comprends pas que Carson marche dans cette histoire de soirée sans rien dire : il va se retrouver avec tous les intellectuels d'Atlantis, et lui compris, à l'infirmerie le lendemain, à cause de tous ces mélanges !

!I!

**Rodney :** Alors, vous marchez aussi dans cette ridicule histoire de soirée culinaire ?

**Carson** : Pourquoi pas, ils ont le mérite d'essayer de nous changer les idées, il faut jouer le jeu.

**Rodney **: Alors vous avez aussi demandé de vous ramener un kilt ?

**Carson :** Grmbl… Non Rodney : DEUX.

**Rodney** : Deux ?

**Carson :** Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous retrouviez à être le seul à rien n'avoir préparé. MacKay, c'est d'origine écossaise non ?

**Rodney** : … Je ne viendrai pas à cette soirée !

**Carson :** Je doublerai mes demandes d'analyse d'urine !

**Rodney** : Ca ne me gène pas !

**Carson :** Devant l'infirmière Eva !

**Rodney** : Carson vous êtes cruel.

* * *

**Bon ben je m'y connais pas en cuisine Ecossaise non plus.**

**S'il y a un Ecossais dans la salle... (non, ça par contre je n'en ai pas à la fac)**


	11. une sorte de plat cuisiné canadien

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Dr Rodney McKay

**Fonction :** Responsable du pôle scientifique d'Atlantis.

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée mais pour raison professionnelle.

**Objet :** Sirop d'érable.

**Quantité :** Huit conserves.

**Intérêt de la demande :** Contraint de participer à la soirée festive des scientifiques d'Atlantis, je dois emmener un plat typique canadien. Ca me semble bien.

Demander aussi à augmenter légèrement le stock de pommes de terres, de fromage, de côtes de porcs, d'oignons et quelques trucs, je me débrouillerai pour leur faire quelque chose et ça ira. Le lieutenant Truman a des origines canadiennes, il saura quoi augmenter.

:o:

**John** : Je trouve ça lamentable que ce soit une Japonaise qui vous ait dit quel était l'aliment typique canadien.

**Rodney** : Hé, je mange comme vous d'habitude, désolé si je ne m'intéresse pas à la cuisine du monde, on ne peut pas être passionné par tout.

**John : **Ah bon ? Je pensais pourtant que la nourriture était quelque chose qui comptait beaucoup pour vous…

**Rodney : **Sheppard, je prends très mal ce que vous venez de me dire.

!I!

**Elisabeth :** Rodney sait cuisiner ?

**John **: Il faut croire que oui. C'est quoi le plat typique américain ?

**Elisabeth** : Et bien nous avons, heu… Je donne ma langue au chat…

**John **: C'était une vraie question…

**Colonel Caldwell** : Qu'est-ce qu'on exporte le plus ?

**John** : Le café. Vers Atlantis…

* * *

**Bon ben en cuisine canadienne, vous aurez deviné : c'est pareil (et toujours pas de Canadien(ne) dans les couloirs).**

**Ce passage culinaire vous a-t-il plu (ou soulevé le coeur peut-être ?) ? Que les membres du Dédale soient rassurés : en cas de panne lors de leur retour vers Atlantis, ils pourront mourir de pleins de choses, mais pas de faim !**

**Reviewers de toujours ou lecteur novice : j'attends et demande votre avis ! Bouton violet Régis !**


	12. 6kg de frites Hommage aux francophones

**Remerciements de rigueur à tous mes reviewers ! Continuez comme ça vous aussi !**

**Grâce à vous je connais maintenant le plat typique écossais (je ne sais pas si j'ai forcément envie de goûter mais ma culture culinaire est enrichie) !**

**Mention spéciale à CirClePerryMeter/2 , dont la grande review m'a laissée perplexe, avant que je ne découvre qu'il s'agissait en fait de mon petit frère (qui vit dans la même maison que moi je précise...). Celui qui aura trouvé le jeu de mot/l'équation de son pseudo et par là son prénom aura gagné... Oui, ce gars est aussi tordu que moi !**

**

* * *

Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale. **

**Nom :** Drs Van Lüdel, Cauvin et Lambillotte, Melle Van Tulck, Mrs Tersen et Van der Moll.

**Fonction :** Membres de l'équipe scientifique d'Atlantis (respectivement : chimiste, climatologue, biologiste, biologiste, infirmier, et océanologue).

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée

**Objet :** Frites congelées, Waterzoi, gaufriers.

**Quantité : **6kg de frites ; voir la fiche ci-jointe avec les ingrédients pour le Waterzoï (recette pour 30 personnes). 5 gaufriers.

**Intérêt de la demande :** Préparer deux plats typiques belges pour faire découvrir ces spécialités aux autres membres de l'expédition scientifique d'Atlantis, lors de la prochaine réunion du personnel scientifique d'Atlantis.

En dignes scientifiques belges, nous avons donc décidé de préparer du Waterzoi, le célèbre moules-frites et des gaufres.

En ce qui concerne les gaufres, nous avons déjà tous les ingrédients sur Atlantis puisque nous en consommons régulièrement à la « séance belge » que nous organisons tous les samedis après-midi (lecture de bandes-dessinées et dégustation de gaufres à volonté, nous le rappelons ; tout le personnel de la Cité est invité, à partir de 14h). Nous avons juste besoin de 5 gaufriers de plus, car il est fort probable que les 7 que nous avons déjà ne suffisent pas.

Pour les moules, ce sera l'occasion de déguster celles qui se trouvent en grande quantité dans l'océan atlante.

PS de Melle Van Tulck : je rappelle gentiment à mes compatriotes sur la Cité que je refuse d'être la seule à cuisiner ce jour-là. Rappelez-vous que vous avez signé un papier pour m'aider, et qu'il est toujours en ma possession.

:o:

**John** : Ils sont pleins de bonne volonté avec leurs séances belges, mais toutes les bandes-dessinées sont en français ! C'est pour ça qu'il y a si peu de monde. Moi je ne peux venir que pour les gaufres. Et puis ces blagues qu'ils ont traduites sur les Français… J'ai du mal à les comprendre… Si au moins ils mettaient des comics !

**Elisabeth** : John ! Ne blasphémez pas : les comics n'ont rien à voir avec la bande-dessinée !

**John** : J'oubliais que vous, vous pouvez lire le français…

**Elisabeth** : S'il ne s'agit que de vous donner des cours il n'y a pas de problème : j'ai déjà deux élèves, un de plus me ravira.

**John** : Je me laisserai peut-être tenter…

**Elisabeth** : Pour ce qui est des Belges : demande acceptée. Liste suivante…

**Colonel Caldwell : **Oho ! Juste une précision… Des « moules d'Atlantis » ?

**John** : Hé oui mon colonel. On commence même à les exporter… vers le continent. Il nous faudrait un logo d'ailleurs…

**Colonel Caldwell :** Mais le Dr Beckett les a analysées ? Elles sont consommables ?

**Elisabeth** : Bien sûr qu'elles le sont, l'océan ici est plus sain que sur Terre. D'où pensez-vous que viennent celle de la paëlla de ce midi ?

**John** : Encore de la paëlla ? Colonel il faut nous ramener autre chose que des cuisiniers espagnols !

**Elisabeth **: … Avec deux biologistes, un océanologue et un chimiste, croyez bien que ces Belges sont les plus compétents pour déterminer si les moules d'Atlantis sont bonnes ou non.

**John** : Et ce sont aussi les plus motivés !

**Elisabeth** : John vous seriez gentil d'arrêter avec vos stéréotypes… « Weir », c'est d'origine belge, je vous signale.

**John** : Oooups.

!I!

**Rodney** : Ah ! Vous êtes le docteur Cauvin ? Dites-moi, je voulais vous demander un petit service, c'est au sujet du meeting « science et cuisine » qui va avoir lieu. Une histoire de frites en vérité.

**Cauvin** : Votre requête me semble bien étrange, mon petit, mais je vous écoute !

**Rodney :** Heu… J'avais l'intention d'en faire avec les pommes de terre que j'ai demandées au lieutenant Truman. Il m'a fait remarquer que même si c'était québécois, la poutine pouvait être une bonne idée de plat canadien.

**Cauvin** : Ah vous êtes canadien ?

**Rodney :** Ben oui qu'est-ce que… enfin bref : le problème c'est que c'est un plat qui nécessite des frites et que je ne me vois pas les faire moi-même avec mes patates en sachant qu'on sera environ 80 à cette petite réunion. J'ai autre chose de plus intelligent à faire : l'épluchage, c'est pour les militaires. Le truc c'est que ma liste d'ingrédients est déjà partie dans le Dédale, avec ma commande de pommes de terre brutes, et que je ne peux plus la changer, Truman dit que c'est trop compliqué.

**Cauvin** : Je suis désolé de ce petit aléa de la vie qui vous tracasse autant, mon bon ami. Je compatis le plus sérieusement du monde à votre cause.

**Rodney** : Ce que je veux _dire_, c'est qu'il paraît que vous avez demandé des frites congelées dans votre commande à vous : est-ce que vous accepteriez d'y ajouter un ou deux kilos en plus pour moi ? Enfin pour mon plat canadien, pas pour ma consommation personnelle !

**Cauvin** : Mais vous n'êtes pas cuisinier ? Vous pouvez rajouter ça à la commande générale alimentaire de la Cité, jeune étourdi !

**Rodney** : Quoi ? Mais pas du tout, les cuisiniers sont tous espagnols ou cubains ! Est-ce que j'ai une tête de cubain ?

**Cauvin** : Mais pourquoi ces frites alors ?

**Rodney** : Pour faire un plat canadien à emmener à la soirée entre scientifiques d'Atlantis ! Je sais que je n'ai pas pour réputation d'être très actif à ce genre de fête mais…

**Cauvin** : Ah mais vous êtes un scientifique ?

**Rodney** : OUI ! Mais… vous ne savez pas qui je suis ?

**Cauvin** : Vous êtes sur Atlantis depuis combien de temps jeune homme ?

**Rodney** : Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! Enfin ! Je suis le…

**Cauvin **: Aah : ce n'est pas vous qui vous occupez du nettoyage des cages des souris blanches et de la surveillance de la culture de champignons au service biologie ?

**Rodney** : …

**Cauvin** : Ou alors c'est vous qui préparez les solutions chimiques et qui rincez les tubes à essai en chimie ?

* * *

**C'était donc mon chapitre "hommage aux francophones", car nous le valons bien !**


	13. 2 alliances

**Hiiii ! Le chapitre 13 ! (aucun rapport)**

**

* * *

**

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom : **C.B.

**Fonction :** Membre terrien du personnel de la Cité.

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée.

**Objet : **Alliance pour femme, taille 48, voir le modèle ci-joint. Ne rien marquer à l'intérieur pour le moment.

**Quantité :** 1, évidemment.

**Intérêt de la demande :** Personnel.

!I!

**John : **C.B. ?

:o:

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom : **LC

**Fonction : **Personnel servant sur Atlantis.

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) : **Privée !

**Objet :** Alliance pour homme taille 57.

**Quantité : **1, bien sûr.

**Intérêt de la demande :** Annonce du mariage imminente.

!I!

**Elisabeth : **LC ?


	14. un pandentif en argen

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom : **RZ.

**Fonction :** X

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privé

**Objet :** Pandentif en argen (voire le modéle si-juin). Ainscire : « Elisabeth ».

**Quantité :** 1.

**Intérêt de la demande :** Anivèrsairre.

!I!

**Colonel Caldwell : **…

**Elisabeth : **…

**Colonel Caldwell :** …

**John :** Je ne dis pas que je n'y ai pas pensé, mais ce n'est pas moi !

**Colonel Caldwell** : Ca fait beaucoup de demandes en bijoux tout ça !

**Elisabeth :** Vous avez raison colonel, je retire cette dernière commande de la liste. REFUSEE.

**Colonel Caldwell** : …

**John** : …

**Elisabeth** : ET ARRETEZ DE ME REGARDER COMME CA !

* * *

**Voilà donc ! Que trois chapitres aujourd'hui, mais quels chapitres (enfin surtout le précédent :p). Peut-être que si on m'y incite un peu j'en rajouterai d'ici à ce soir...**

**Vous avez bien compris ce que j'entendais pas "inciter", hein ? Bouton "review" !**


	15. plein de drapeaux

**Contente de vous avoir fait plaisir (même si je suis consciente que les chapitres sont un peu inégaux).**

**Marine CO je suis désolée que tes touches "e", "n","c", "o", "r", ne fonctionnent plus...**

**Atchoum : l'esprit des mathématiques est en toi ! Bien deviné ! C'était tordu hein ?**

**A tous : je vous en veux pas d'en redemander !

* * *

Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom : **Dr Rodney McKay

**Fonction :** Responsable du pôle scientifique d'Atlantis.

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Nationale.

**Objet :** Drapeau canadien, le plus grand possible.

**Quantité :** 1

**Intérêt de la demande :** Rabattre le caquet de sceptiques.

:o:

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Dr Radek Zelenkka

**Fonction :** visse-responsabl du pol sientifiqqe d'Altantiss

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privessionnel.

**Objet :** Drapo de la Répoublik Tchèque

**Quantité :** O moins 10

**Intérêt de la demande :** Se santire chez soit dan son labboratoirre.

:o:

**John** : Je me disais aussi que cet élan de patriotisme chez McKay était suspect.

**Elisabeth :** Et dire que ces deux hommes totalisent cinq thèses à eux deux…

!I!

**Radek** : Rodney, je n'ai rien contre votre pays natal, mais comprenez que la perspective de voir une feuille de vigne rouge géante affichée dans le laboratoire tous les jours me laisse perplexe. Cette histoire de drapeau est ridicule, nous nous sommes emballés sur une discussion qui n'en valait pas la peine.

**Rodney** : « Une feuille de vigne » ? D'érable, ho !

**Radek** : Je le savais, j'ai quand même un brin de culture en dehors des sciences ! C'était juste parce que je trouvais que ça correspondait mieux à votre côté égocentriste.

**Rodney **: Je ne vois absolument pas de rapport. Vous voyez aussi flou _dans_ votre tête quand vous n'avez pas vos lunettes ?

**Radek** : « Je suis le meilleur », « le monde ne serait rien sans moi », « je suis le premier des hommes ».

**Rodney** : Quoi ?

**Radek** : Le premier des hommes… Adam… La feuille de vigne…

**Rodney** : Ooh je vois où vous voulez en venir, votre tentative d'humour est tellement PATHETIQUE ! Je vais être bon prince et attribuer cela à votre mal de tête permanent. Il vous faut _vraiment_ vos lunettes.

**Radek** : Surtout pas, si je vous imagine vêtu comme Adam je préfère que l'image soit floue !

**Rodney** : Radek !

**Radek** : Vous n'arrivez pas à répliquer parce que vous ignorez à quoi ressemble le drapeau de la République Tchèque !

**Rodney** : C'est pas vrai, il est heu… rouge !

**Radek** : Comme la majorité des drapeaux, oui, et puis ?

**Rodney** : Et blanc ! Bleu enfin... C'est ridicule... Bon, J'ABDIQUE !

**Radek** : Répétez que je l'enregistre ?

**Rodney :** De un, je dis ça juste parce que j'ai pitié de votre état de santé migraineux, et de deux, CECI N'EST PAS UN MAGNETOPHONE, C'EST LA TELECOMMANDE DE TELEPORTATION A BORD DU DEDALE !


	16. une table de billard

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Atlantis.

**Fonction : **Haute hiérarchie de la Cité.

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Professionnelle.

**Objet :** Table de billard.

**Quantité :** Une, deux si possible.

**Intérêt de la demande :** Les membres de cette expédition ont besoin de loisirs variés. Puisque les jet-skis ne semblent plus d'actualité, un loisir plus tranquille, accessible à tous et pouvant se partager à plusieurs me semble nécessaire.

!I!

**John : **Wha ! Quelle idée ! C'est exactement…

**Colonel Caldwell :** Colonel Sheppard ! Vous ne manquez pas de culot !

**Elisabeth** : C'est moi qui ai fait cette demande.

**John :** Elisabeth ?! Vous êtes… Wha ! Vous avez des idées géniales ! Vous savez jouer ?

**Colonel Caldwell** : Docteur Weir, cette demande me paraît certes bien argumentée, mais vous oubliez le manque de place dans le Dédale.

**Elisabeth :** Vous la trouverez. Les membres d'Atlantis seront tellement contents…

**Colonel Caldwell :** Je verrai ce que le SGC décide. Vous auriez pu avoir le cran de signer de votre nom, et surtout quelle idée de mettre « raison professionnelle » !

**Elisabeth : **Mais c'est parce que n'est pas que pour mon usage personnel, colonel.

**John** : Whaaaaa.


	17. des tonnes de vêtements

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom : **Teyla Emmagan.

**Fonction :** Membre de SGA1.

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée.

**Objet :** Vêtements, voir les catalogues ci-joints, se reporter aux pages sélectionnées.

**Quantité :** 1 de chaque. Attention parfois le modèle est demandé deux fois mais en deux ou trois couleurs différentes. Taille 36.

**Intérêt de la demande :** Refaire ma garde-robe, me vêtir de façon un peu plus terrienne, suivre les conseils du Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard en « dépensant mon salaire valable uniquement sur Terre de toute façon ».

Le Dr Miko Hawazi a fait pour moi l'évaluation du volume de cette demande : il n'excède pas celui autorisé et le poids total devrait être égal à exactement 17kg comme toléré.

Rendre le catalogue au Docteur Weir une fois l'achat enregistré.

!I!

**Colonel Caldwell** : Mais elle a sélectionné au moins 60 pages !

**John :** Il y a de la lingerie dans le lot, c'est moins lourd et ça prend moins de place.

**Elisabeth** : John !

**John** : Moi je pense que ça lui ira bien, et même Ronon approuve… Elle se sentira ainsi intégrée jusqu'au bout, mon colonel.

**Colonel Caldwell :** …

**John **: Je parle des _vêtements_, mon colonel.

* * *

**C'est toujours aussi drôle ? Je pense que certaines ne sont pas terribles... Qu'est-ce qui vous marque le plus ?**

**Une petite review en attendant la suite ? SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP !**


	18. un hélicoptère

**Cauvin vous a beaucoup marqué, apparemment, mais personne ne le connaît en vrai ??? C'est un scénariste génial de BD (belge bien sûr), Raoul de son prénom. D'ailleurs une de ces séries raconte l'histoire de soldats américains qui vivent de fabuleuses aventures et y'a un petit grincheux qui... Bon ça se passe pendant la guerre de Sécession mais c'est une référence pour moi. Et ce gars doit bien avoir scénarisé minimum 50 séries dans toute sa carrière ! Il est formidable (obligé vous connaissez, il a même fait trois Spirou). Voilà, c'était mon moment "hommage et culture gé".**

**

* * *

Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale. **

**Nom :** John Sheppard

**Fonction :** Lieutenant-Colonel

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Professionnelle

**Objet :** Hélicoptère télécommandé (miniature bien sûr), équipé d'une mini-caméra. Voir la page de catalogue ci-dessous (le modèle entouré en rouge, souligné vert et encadré fluo)

**Quantité :** 1

**Intérêt de la demande :** Outre le fait qu'il va permettre d'explorer plus rapidement et en toute sécurité des espaces non explorés de la Cité, cet outil de travail va également pouvoir être une solution aux réguliers problèmes de MALP : plus maniable et plus vif (car rien n'est moins vif qu'un MALP sauf peut-être un McKay sans chocolat), plus maniable et plus vif, donc, nous pourrons le sauver des divers dangers qui peuvent se présenter à un appareil sans défense lorsqu'on l'envoie, seul et vulnérable, sur une nouvelle planète, en général habitée par des bestioles hostiles, voire des populations tordues.

:o:

**Truman** : Mais il n'y a pas la signature du colonel Caldwell derrière cette feuille ! Mon colonel, je ne peux pas l'accepter !

**John** : Chuuuut lieutenant ! En… En vérité c'est… C'est pour lui faire une surprise. Au colonel Caldwell.

**Truman** : Mais il n'y a pas sa signature, mon colonel !

**John** : Moins fort voyons ! Ben évidemment, qu'il n'y a pas sa signature si c'est une surprise ! Il paraît que… que c'est un fan de modélisme et que… son… anniversaire tombe au moment où il reviendra sur la Cité. C'est un cadeau… Pas la peine de l'emballer je m'en chargerai.

**Truman** : … Mais il n'y a pas sa signature mon colonel !

**John** : OK ! D'ACCORD ! C'est bon : vous pourrez jouer avec, je vous le prêterai.

**Truman** : Merci mon colonel ! Et pour le rab' de paëlla ?

**John** : (soupir) Vous l'aurez aussi.

**Truman** : Yesss !

!I!

**Colonel Caldwell** : Ca fait trois fois que le lieutenant Truman va se reservir : quel appétit !

**John **: ... Jevousjurequejen'ysuispourrien.


	19. du chocolat

**Oh ! Un espace blanc ! Je vais marquer un truc idiot dedans ! Donc allez : la raison sub-consciente pour laquelle j'ai eu cette idée de fic, et** pas en gras pour la peine.

Suite à une réflexion profonde, mais pas tellement (spontanée on va dire), mon frère (encore lui), a mis à jour le pourquoi de cette curieuse idée de limiter les objets à amener sur Atlantis. En fait je suis partie cet été pour un voyage plutôt lointain, et plutôt long, et mes bagages étaient limitées à 27kg. Non, ne vous méprenez pas : SEULEMENT 27kg (plus mon ordi portable quand même). C'est très peu, sisi, et le poids des bagages a été ma hantise pendant à peu près tout cet été... Non, pendant plus que l'été, même : ça me poursuit encore... Donc voilà : pas de raison que je sois la seule, les persos d'Atlantis aussi !

**Voici donc les séquelles de ce frein, mal vécu, au transport de mes affaires personnelles...**

**Merci d'avoir lu avec autant d'attention le récit de ma petite vie. Maintenant c'est bon docteur, on peut commencer...

* * *

Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale. **

**Nom : **Dr Rodney McKay

**Fonction : **Responsable du pôle scientifique d'Atlantis

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée

**Objet :** Tablettes de chocolat, tous parfums, excepté menthe, chocolat amer et bien sûr au citron (si ça existe).

**Quantité :** 5kg, à conserver cette fois dans un endroit _frais_.

**Intérêt de la demande :** Le magnésium aide à réfléchir, le sucre est une réponse à l'hypoglycémie. Pas de réclamation : j'ai déjà eu le geste de faire passer la présente commande en « privé » alors qu'elle relève plus de l'usage professionnel.

:o:

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** McKay

**Fonction :** Siantifique

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée.

**Objet :** Chocolat

**Quantité :** 7 kilo

**Intérêt de la demande :** Personel.

!I!

**John** : Rodney, vous vous rendez compte que la moitié du poids qui vous est personnellement accordé sera destinée à l'envoi de chocolat ? Vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre santé mais… il n'y a pas quelques abus ?

**Rodney** : La moitié ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous me racontez !

**John** : Bien essayé de mettre ça sur deux listes différentes, mais ça ne marche pas !

**Rodney :** Deux listes ?? Faites voir…

**John** : Tenez.

**Rodney :** … Et ça ne vous étonne pas que sur la deuxième je fasse des fautes alors que la première est rédigée dans un anglais impeccable ?

**John** : Montrez ? Tiens mais… vous pensez que Radek… ?

**Rodney** : Radek fonctionne à la charcuterie, pas au chocolat. Je supporte l'odeur des klobasy de sa mère depuis assez longtemps pour le savoir !

**John** : Mais qui alors ?

**Rodney** : RONOOOOOON !

!I!

**Colonel Caldwell** : Ah je préfère comme ça : on retombe sur les 5 kg demandés par McKay à chacun des voyages du Dédale. C'est bon, tout est normal.

* * *

(Je vous avais dit que j'avais aussi manqué de chocolat cet été ?) 


	20. toujours du chocolat

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Ronon Dex

**Fonction :** Manbre de SGA1.

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée.

**Objet :** Chocolat.

**Quantité :** 17 kilos.

**Intérêt de la demande :** Personnel.

:o:

**John** : Vous remarquerez, Elisabeth, que Ronon a corrigé les fautes qu'il avait faites dans la précédente liste. McKay sait être un très bon professeur d'anglais quand il le faut. Sa pédagogie est basée à la fois sur la honte et la peur infligées à l'élève.

**Colonel Caldwell** : 17 kilos ?

**John** : Oui, et il n'y a rien à faire : il a le droit.

**Colonel Caldwell** : Mais il ne veut rien d'autre ?

**John** : Ben au début il aurait voulu faire moitié-moitié avec des couteaux de je ne sais plus quelle armurerie terrienne mais je me suis dit qu'il en avait déjà assez comme ça, et que ça lui poserait problème à la douane.

**Elisabeth** : Mais entre nous, j'essaye un petit peu de l'initier à la technique des photophores, alors il est possible que pour le prochain voyage il demande du matériel pour se faire sa petite production à lui.

**Colonel Caldwell** : …

**John** : Dites-moi Elisabeth, et sans vouloir détruire vos tous vos efforts pour inculquer à Ronon un début de notions de civilisation… Teyla participe aussi à vos fameux ateliers ?

**Elisabeth** : Heu… Oui, quand aucun de nous trois n'est occupé à sauver la Cité nous nous retrouvons pour en fabriquer un peu et échanger nos savoir-faire…

**John** : Et vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que ce n'étaient sans doute pas les photophores qui l'attiraient autant lors de ces réunions ?

!I!

**Elisabeth :** Je faisais semblant d'y croire un tout petit peu, de me dire « Elisabeth, tu apportes quelque chose à cet homme », et VOUS, vous m'avez tout cassé !

**John** : Mais vous lui êtes quand même utile : vous lui apprenez à lire ! C'est est bien plus utile dans la vie, avouez !

**Rodney :** Il est temps de vous en rendre compte Elisabeth : John est aussi barbare que Ronon ! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous lui…

**John :** Rodney ?

**Rodney **: Je n'ai rien dit.

**John** : Hum !

**Radek** : Mais heu… Ces ateliers de fabrication de photophores… Ils sont ouverts à tous ?

* * *

**Je sais, j'en réclame encore alors que j'en ai déjà plein mais je ne m'en lasse pas ! (J'espère que vous non plus!) : Reviews please !**


	21. la Petite Maison dans la Prairie

**Et ma 100ème review me vient de... Mimilafee !**** Je la remercie beaucoup, mais aussi Choupinette, Alpheratz9 et Lurleen, mes reviewers réguliers, mais aussi tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé ici un ou plusieurs messages !**

**Heu, pour la question d'Alpheratz9 sur le chocolat : au Cambodge, non seulement il y en a peu, mais en plus ça coûte 2$ les 100gr. Non vraiment je ne m'en remets pas...**

**

* * *

**

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Miko Hawazi

**Fonction :** Assistance dévouée du laboratoire de physique. Préparatrice en sandwiches sans agrumes.

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée.

**Objet :** Intégrale de _La petite maison dans la prairie._

**Quantité :** Une (environ 700 épisodes, peut arriver en plusieurs fois si nécessaire).

**Intérêt de la demande :** J'ai découvert ici cette série fascinante, mais le première classe Osborne n'en possède que deux épisodes, dont la bande-son a été modifiée afin de rendre les dialogues moins innocents et plus percutants. Je souhaiterais posséder l'intégralité de cette série à succès afin de la visionner lors de mes moments de détente.

!I!

**John** : Voilà bien une Japonaise ! Elle n'arrête jamais ! Même pendant ses temps de pause elle va enchaîner les épisodes comme un marathon !

**Elisabeth** : Oh, à la vitesse où se déroulent les épisodes et vu leur contenu, ça ne devrait pas trop lui fatiguer l'esprit…

**John** : Sans compter que ce doit être une vraie passionnée pour demander tous les épisodes d'un coup. Ou alors elle ignore en fait à quoi ressemble réellement cette série.

**Elisabeth :** Elle a peut-être visionné les deux seuls épisodes avec du suspens, allez savoir.

**John** : Elle va tomber de haut.

**Colonel Caldwell** : Et bien moi je trouve ça bien!

**Elisabeth** ?

**John** ?

**Colonel Caldwell** : Oui, je trouve ça bien qu'elle s'intéresse à ce fleuron de notre histoire télévisuelle, mais aussi de notre histoire nationale. C'est un feuilleton empreints de bonnes idées, de bonne morale, de passion et de moments forts.

**Elisabeth : **...

**Colonel Caldwell** : Et je comprends pourquoi il a captivé des millions de gens. Les acteurs sont d'un touchant extrême, la reconstitution fidèle et les scénarios sont tous de qualité. La réalisation elle-même est d'une perfection qui dépasse de loin celle de nombreux films à présent.

**John **: Vous êtes sérieux ?

**Colonel Caldwell** : Moi je suis pour cette série. Pour sa diffusion, pour la faire découvrir, pour continuer à faire rêver les téléspectateurs.

**John** : …

**Colonel Caldwell : **Et donc, je tiens à ce que cette commande soit acceptée, et honorée.

**Elisabeth** : De toute façon ce n'était pas dans notre intention de refuser cette commande et...

**Colonel Caldwell** : D'ailleurs, pour lui permettre de patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée tant attendue de sa demande, je vais de ce pas prêter à cette jeune fille les trente DVD de la série que j'ai dans ma cabine…

**Elisabeth** : Ah !

**Colonel Caldwell :** NON ! Je veux dire : que nous avons dans le Dédale…

**John** : Hum !

**Colonel Caldwell** : …

**Elisabeth** : Nous comprenons, colonel...

**John** : ... chacun à le droit à sa petite passion...

**Colonel Caldwell :** Vous me promettez de ne rien dire à personne, hein ?

* * *

**Voilà pour répondre à Idrill : Je ne pense pas que Caldwell ait des commandes à passer sachant qu'il est de chacun des voyages du Dédale vers la Terre. Mais on peut quand même en apprendre un peu plus sur lui...**

**Cliquez sur le bouton ci-dessous et l'écran magique apparaîtra !**


	22. des sous vêtements masculins

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Amounbo Kalinga

**Fonction :** Infirmier

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) : **Privée

**Objet :** boxers moulants (voir le catalogue ci-dessous pour la taille, les modèles et les coloris).

**Quantité : **5

**Intérêt de la demande :** Bien-être ?

!I!

**Colonel Caldwell :** On ne va pas refuser des sous-vêtements masculins non plus. Accepté. Liste suivante.

**John** : Elisabeth ?

**Elisableth : **Mmmh ?

**John** : Il faut que vous me rendiez aussi le catalogue, que je puisse le mettre avec la liste de Kalinga…

* * *

**Un sourire sur votre visage ? Un air consterné ? Une expression digne de Teal'C ? Laissez une review pour me faire savoir à quoi vous ressemblez !**


	23. du matériel médical, préservatifs inclus

**Voici un chapitre carrément plus long qui justifie le changement de catégorie ! C'est peut-être minime comme raison de changer, mais je connais des enfants qui lisent des fics je n'aimerai pas qu'ils posent des questions embarassantes à leurs parents...**

**

* * *

Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale. **

**Nom : **Dr Carson Beckett.

**Fonction : **Médecin en chef du service médical d'Atlantis.

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Professionnelle.

**Objet :** 200 vaccins anti-grippaux, 50 bouteilles d'alcool, 100 boîtes de compresses, 30 scalpels, 500 boîtes de préservatifs toutes tailles, 10 bouteilles de savon, 400 seringues tous modèles, 2 blouses blanches taille S, 3 taille M, 1 taille L, 40 boîtes de gants,...

**Quantité : **Voir ci-dessus.

**Intérêt de la demande :** -.

!I!

**Carson** : Elisabeth ? Vous m'avez encore demandé ?

**Elisabeth :** Hem, oui Carson, asseyez-vous.

**Colonel Caldwell :** C'est au sujet de votre dernière liste…

**Carson **: Il y a un problème ? Je n'ai pas justifié, mais vous m'aviez dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, et puis sincèrement, j'ai autre chose à faire que perdre mon temps à…

**John : **C'est plus au sujet des chiffres... Il y a quelque chose qui… chiffonne un peu le colonel Caldwell… Qui _nous_ chiffonne un peu je veux dire.

**Colonel Caldwell :** Il s'agit juste d'une précision…. 500 boîtes de préservatifs ?

**Carson** : Ah, oui heu… Ca part très vite vous savez, je… On n'en a plus une seule à l'infirmerie.

**Colonel Caldwell** : Mais tout de même … 500 ? A six par boîte ça fait quoi…

**John **: 3000 mon général. Soit une moyenne de 25 par homme.

**Carson** : Vous mettez des boîtes de seulement 6 ? Alors doublez la commande !

**Colonel Caldwell :** Docteur Beckett ! Vous me sidérez !

**Carson :** Vous croyez quoi colonel ? De plus en plus d'hommes et de femmes ici trouvent un voire plusieurs partenaires, pour des durées plus ou moins longues…

**John** : Ne me regardez pas mon colonel !

**Carson** : … et comme le Dédale n'est là qu'une fois tous les deux mois…

**Colonel Caldwell :** Vous n'avez pas un autre moyen ? Je ne suis pas spécialiste mais… ça me semblerait par exemple plus simple de demander aux femmes de prendre la pilule !

**Carson :** Je connais mon métier colonel : elle ne fonctionne pas sur des femmes qui subissent régulièrement des décalages horaires en franchissant à 10h du matin la Porte d'Atlantis pour se retrouver sur une planète où le soleil se couche.

**Colonel Caldwell :** … Je n'irai pas jusqu'à prôner l'abstinence car je comprends bien les… sentiments qui… animent les membres de cette Cité après tant de temps passé en microsociété, mais… Une sorte de… continence peut-être ?

**John** : De continence !

**Elisabeth** : Vous plaisantez ?

**Carson** : C'est difficile. En plus on ne peut pas vraiment dire que la Cité offre assez de moyens de détente pour détourner suffisamment leur… attention.

**John **: Je vous avais prévenu, pour l'annulation des jet-skis...

**Colonel Caldwell :** Docteur Beckett, il doit y avoir un moyen, renseignez-vous, ces hommes doivent pouvoir…

**Carson : **Je connais le problème, colonel Caldwell, je fais partie de ces hommes…

**Colonel Caldwell** : …

**Elisabeth :** Je vous l'avais dit John !

**John** : Chhht ! Ok pour vos 20 dollars mais cessez de parler d'intuition féminine.

**Carson **: … Et puis je connais suffisamment la nature humaine pour savoir que dans ce cas précis, avec ou sans il se passera toujours quelque chose.

**Elisabeth **: Mais je tiens à vous préciser colonel, que cela n'a jamais affecté en rien le bon fonctionnement ni la moralité de cette Cité.

**John :** C'est la nature !

**Carson : **Et puis mieux vaut prévenir que guérir : personne je pense n'a envie de risquer de se retrouver avec plus d'une femme enceinte sur Atlantis.

**Colonel Caldwell : **…

**Elisabeth : **Bon ben. La justification me semble… honnête.

**John : **Et la quantité demandée bien évaluée pour…bien évaluée…

**Colonel Caldwell : **…

**Elisabeth :** Demande acceptée ! Vous pouvez disposer Carson.

**Carson : **Merci Elisabeth. Colonel, John…

**John** : Demandez-leur quand même de faire attention en attendant le retour du Dédale.

**Elisabeth : **Bon, liste suivante…

**John : **Mon colonel ? Tout va bien ? Notre médecin vient de sortir de la salle, je dois le rappeler ?

**Colonel Caldwell :** … J'essaye de m'imaginer en train d'expliquer ça au SGC…

* * *

**Bon je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire celui-là !**

**Il était une fois, un petit lecteur qui, ce chapitre achevé, décida de laisser une review à l'auteur pour lui dire ce qu'il en pensait, et l'encourager à continuer (ou à arrêter)...**


	24. une table d'accouchement

**Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour toutes ces reviews ! Continuez ! Merci aux réguliers, et aussi à ceux qui se décident à présent à laisser pour la première fois un commentaire. Je vous encourage vivement à continuer ! Et puis ne vous restreignez pas si vous en avez envie : les reviews longues ça ne me dérange pas !**

**Hé oui, il faut relever tous les petits détails que mon imagination laisse traîner ça et là. Rien n'est mis au hasard... Ayez une bonne mémoire aussi...**

**

* * *

Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale. **

**Nom : **Infirmerie d'Atlantis.

**Fonction :** Idem.

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Professionnelle.

**Objet : **Forceps, table d'accouchement, couveuse (incubateur pour nouveau-né).

**Quantité : **1 lot de chaque, 2 couveuses.

**Intérêt de la demande : **Pure prévention…

:o:

**Colonel Caldwell** : Docteur Weir, rassurez-moi… C'est bien pour les Athosiennes ?

!I!

**Carson** : Non mais de toute façon je le savais que si on le refaisait une quatrième fois il y aurait encore une ligne bleue… C'était juste pour être _vraiment_ sûrs.

* * *

**Et moi en échange de toutes ces reviews, je publie des nouveaux chapitres. C'est pas un bon compromis ça ?**

**(Ceci était une incitation forte à laisser des reviews).**


	25. un trousseau de naissance

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom : **X

**Fonction :** Personnel servant sur Atlantis.

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) : **Privée !

**Objet : **Berceau, trousseau de naissance, 8 bodies, 8 pyjamas, biberons, 8 ensembles nourrisson. Couleurs : bleu ciel, bleu marine, vert pomme, jaune citron, jaune poussin, blanc, orange citrouille, violet. Rayures tolérées, mais horizontales.

**Quantité : **1 de chaque.

**Intérêt de la demande :** Heureux évènement.

Remarque : il n'est pas nécessaire que tout arrive par le prochain voyage, en théorie il reste encore du temps. C'est de la pure prévention.

!I!

**Colonel Caldwell :** …

**Elisabeth :** …

**John :** …

**Elisabeth :** Carsooooon !

**John :** Venez viiiiiiiite !

**Colonel Caldwell :** Je ne me vois PAS expliquer CA au SGC !

* * *

**... et la petite flèche de la souris se sentit irrémédiablement poussée vers le bouton violet, tandis que le clavier impatient piaffait déjà d'être utilisé...**

**Et puis que l'auteure elle aime bien les reviews !**


	26. des poupées Wraiths

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Dr Elisabeth Weir et Lt-Col John Sheppard

**Fonction :** Haute hiérarchie d'Atlantis.

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** A usage privé pour bon moral professionnel.

**Objet :** Poupées-Barbie ou figurines Wraiths. Epingles. Aiguilles. Clous.

**Quantité : **200 poupées ; 200 boîtes d'épingles, d'aiguilles et de clous.

**Intérêt de la demande :** Exorciser.

Laisser libre cours à notre haine envers les Wraiths. Mode d'emploi : prendre une figurine, et y enfoncer toutes sortes d'objets pointus pour la détruire. Si vous avez en plus un sorcier vaudou sous la main, vous pouvez nous l'envoyer.

Nous savons que ce genre de poupées ou figurines ne se fait pas. Néanmoins, nous espérons qu'avec une commande de cette importance, le SGC trouvera un fabricant volontaire pour se lancer dans leur conception. Il paraît que maintenant ils font des Barbies Goa'Ulds qui ont les yeux qui s'allument (piles non fournies), alors pourquoi pas des Wraiths ? (correction du Dr Weir : Je pense que le général O'Neill plaisantait lorsqu'il nous a dit cela).

PS du Lt-Col Sheppard : si vous pouviez trouver aussi une poupée Kolya (mais j'en doute) : c'est pour un usage personnel.

!I!

**Colonel Caldwell :** Docteur Beckett ? Je peux vous parler une minute ? C'est au sujet de l'état de santé mentale des dirigeants de cette Cité.

**Carson** : Heu, je vous écoute.

**Colonel Caldwell :** Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien pour eux ? Pas de surmenage, d'inhalation de toxiques ou de traumatisme crânien récent ?

**Carson** : Pas du tout colonel, ils sont même plutôt détendus en ce moment je dois dire. Que ce soit eux ou les autres, tout le monde est aussi normal que d'habitude… Colonel Caldwell ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

**Colonel Caldwell** : Beckett… C'est bien un kilt que je vois sur votre bureau ?

**Carson** : Ca ? Ben oui, pourquoi ?

**Colonel Caldwell :** Mais vous n'allez pas le porter, n'est-ce pas ?

**Carson **: Ah ! Non ! Je vois où vous voulez en venir… En fait c'est celui du docteur McKay.

**Colonel Caldwell** : Celui du docteur McKay... Oui oui… Ecoutez Beckett je crois que je vais demander au médecin du Dédale de vous examiner, d'accord ?

**Carson** : Je vous assure que tout va bien. Tenez voici justement le docteur McKay, il va vous confirmer.

**Rodney** : Ah vous êtes là ! Je vous cherchais !

**Colonel Caldwell** : C'est au sujet de votre kilt ?

**Rodney** : Non, au sujet de la commande de téléportation du Dédale et d'une rumeur qui circule dans votre vaisseau comme quoi il m'arriverait de céder devant Zelenka… Mais c'est quoi encore cette histoire de kilt ?

**Colonel Caldwell** : Ben je ne sais pas trop pourquoi le vôtre est dans le bureau du docteur Beckett mais…

**Rodney** : Ah non ! Carson n'allez pas trop loin ! Déjà que Zelenka veut me faire porter une feuille de vigne !

**Colonel Caldwell :** !!!

**Carson :** Du calme ! C'est seulement une menace de plus que je peux utiliser pour vous faire obéir. Donc je garde cet objet à portée de main.

**Rodney** : Une « menace de plus » ? Alors vous reconnaissez que vous êtes sadique avec vos patients !

**Colonel Caldwell** : Juste un dernier éclaircissement, docteur Beckett, pour me rassurer… Vous ne comptez pas porter un jour cet accoutrement ?

**Carson** : Non, jamais pour le service et peut-être même pas pour le folklore mais… Attendez, comment ça « accoutrement » ? Le costume national écossais ! Des Ecossais mondialement reconnus le portent lors de cérémonies officielles !

**Colonel Caldwell** : C'est peut-être très commun chez vous, mais sans vouloir le qualifier d'indécent ou mettre en doute la virilité de votre nation, docteur, ne serait-ce pas un peu… risible, de le porter ici étant donné le contexte ?

**Carson** : …

**Colonel Caldwell** : Je veux dire… L'uniforme d'Atlantis est déjà très bien vous savez.

**Carson** : …

**Rodney** : Hé bien Carson, qu'est-ce que vous avez à répondre à ça !?

**Carson** : … SEAN CONNERYYYYY !!!

* * *

**Mon frangin trouve cette dernière réplique particulièrement crétine (Pierre si tu me lis...). Moi elle m'éclate! Et vous, vous en pensez quoi de tout ça ?**

**Je sais, j'en demande beaucoup mais... J'aime tellement lire vos reviews !**


	27. 30 chemises scoutes

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews ! Je constate que nous sommes nombreux(ses?) à partager une certaine admiration pour Sir Connery, même si personnellement je le trouve encore mieux quand il est âgé! Mc Gregor est très bien aussi, et puis d'abord Obi-Wan c'est le plus fort ! **

**

* * *

Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale. **

**Nom :** Dr Dominic Evans

**Fonction :** Chercheur en explosifs pour l'armée des Etats-Unis (Voie Lactée) et chef de troupe scoute athosienne (Galaxie de Pégase)

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée

**Objet :** chemises scoutes ; foulards ; écussons ; drapeaux du scoutisme américain.

**Quantité :** 30 chemises : 7 de 12 ans, 14 de 14 ans, 9 de 16 ans, 1 de taille 2, 2 de taille 3, 3 de taille 4.

30 foulards : couleur : le vert-kaki de l'uniforme d'Atlantis ; la couleur cuivrée des cheveux de Teyla (demande des enfants).

30 lots d'écussons. Il va falloir créer un écusson portant le nom de la troupe : indiquer « Troupe scoute d'Atlantis – Groupe Cité des Anciens » (nous ordonnerons à tous les enfants de réduire à néant ces écussons si jamais ils venaient à tomber dans les mains des Wraiths, afin que ces derniers continuent à croire que la Cité est détruite). Nous pratiquerons le scoutisme américain, il nous faut donc bien un écusson « boys scouts of America », mais par contre aucun écusson d'appartenance à une région géographique ne semble convenir. J'hésite même à demander un écusson « scoutisme mondial »…

2 drapeaux.

**Intérêt de la demande :** Le mois dernier a été officiellement créée une troupe scoute parmi le peuple athosien. L'idée, validée par Melle Teyla Emmagan, le Dr Elisabeth Weir et le Lt-Col John Sheppard, émane de ma propre personne, ainsi que du Capitaine Lionel Calvin. Nous avons tous deux contribué à fonder, organiser et faire vivre cette nouvelle structure pour la jeunesse.

Créer un groupe scout sur Atlantis a un quadruple but :

- proposer aux jeunes Athosiens des loisirs, l'aventure en toute sécurité, choses que bien peu ont connues en raison de la menace Wraith qui a longtemps pesé sur ce peuple,

- développer les liens Terriens-Athosiens, par cet échange de cultures et de pratiques, ainsi que par la cohabitation qui va résulter des réunions et camps,

- faire sortir de la Cité ceux qui ont été volontaires pour être chefs, afin de leur faire s'aérer l'esprit et revenir au contact de la nature,

- diffuser le scoutisme ailleurs que sur Terre, ce qui n'avait encore jamais été fait, il me semble.

Ainsi, la nouvelle troupe compte à présent 30 jeunes et 6 chefs (quatre Terriens et deux Athosiens). Les premières réunions ont eues un grand succès. Je suis hélas le seul à être formé pour pouvoir animer un groupe de jeunes, il faudra donc, à long terme, penser à la formation des autres animateurs dans un centre adéquat, sur Terre. Cela pourra peut-être poser problème pour Roligh et Talgud, les deux chefs athosiens…

Pour le matériel de camping, les Athosiens ont déjà tout le nécessaire.

:o:

**Colonel Caldwell** : Une troupe scoute sur le continent ??

**John** : Oui mon colonel. Le mot de Evans n'était pas assez explicite sur cette création ?

**Colonel Caldwell** : C'est une drôle d'idée mais ma foi pourquoi pas… Ca peut être bénéfique à tout le monde.

**John** : Sauf à nos portes-monnaies quand ils viendront nous vendre des calendriers à la fin de l'année…

**Colonel Caldwell** : Ca a l'air de bien marcher en plus. Le docteur Evans m'a l'air motivé par le projet.

**Elisabeth** : Et bien disons que depuis qu'il a écrit la demande que vous tenez dans les mains, ils ont fait leur premier week-end et il est possible que le docteur Evans soit à l'heure actuelle moins enjoué.

**Colonel Caldwell** : Pour quelle raison ?

**Elisabeth** : Tous les chefs terriens, même les militaires aguerris, se sont rendus compte que les enfants étaient beaucoup, beaucoup plus débrouillards qu'eux.

**Colonel Caldwell** : En clair ?

**Elisabeth** : Ce sont les jeunes qui ont pris en charge leurs responsables et non l'inverse…

!I!

**Petit Athosien** : Dominiiiic ! Y'a un monsieur qui vient de poser son vaisseau et qui veut te voir !

**Evans** : Un vaisseau ? Mais ce monsieur a l'air… pacifique n'est-ce pas ? Que me veut-il ?

**Petit Athosien** : Je sais pas. Il est tout vert et il a juste dit « conduis-nous à ton chef ».

**Evans** : Je ne pense pas qu'il pensait à moi en disant cela…

**John** : BOUH !

**Evans** : Colonel Sheppard ! Mais… Vous êtes en tenue de combat : il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

**John** : Non non, c'était juste pour voir votre tête après une nuit de 4 heures sous la tente, les pieds humides, et l'état de votre mental après avoir tenté de montrer aux petits Athosiens comment on allume un feu avec des allumettes mouillées alors qu'il y a du vent, et que eux ont tous leurs briquets-allume-gaz qui marchent à merveille.

**Evans** : Si vous saviez comme j'apprécie mon laboratoire à présent…

**Petit Athosien** : Hey ! Dominic ! Pour le repas de ce midi, t'as prévu des trucs que t'as enfermé dans des boîtes argentées avec le dessin de ce qu'il y a dedans sur un bout de papier collé dessus. On a déjà goûté hier et on n'aime pas trop. Par contre on vient de pêcher une dizaine de beaux poissons avec les copains qui sont excellents cuits dans la braise avec ces légumes qu'on a trouvé dans la forêt. Nous on va manger ça : on te fait cuire une de tes boîtes quand même ?

* * *

**Si quelqu'un en sait plus que moi sur le scoutisme américain et peut corriger mes erreurs... Là je me suis plus inspirée du Scoutisme Français, mais à mon avis, c'est différent aux States. A l'heure actuelle je suis encore à la place de Evans (mes jeunes à moi parlent tout autant mais ont encore un peu besoin de nous). Donc tout ce qui est raconté dans cette fic l'est en connaissance de cause !**

**Info culture pour briller en société : le scoutisme fêtera ses 100 ans en 2007 (donc achetez leurs calendriers, c'est un collector)! Il a été créé en Angleterre par Lord Baden Powell, ancien militaire, pour les enfants des quartiers défavorisés. On compte actuellement 28 millions de scouts, jeunes et adultes, filles et garçons, dans 155 pays, plus, donc, 36 scouts dans la Galaxie de Pégase.**

**Challenge : qui sera mon 150ème reviewer ? Est-ce que ça lui apportera fortune, santé et gloire éternelles ?**


	28. un coiffeur masseur

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Association informelle de la gent féminine d'Atlantis

**Fonction :** Se retrouver entre femmes, se tenir au courant de la vie des habitants de la Cité, échanger des conseils, pratiquer la solidarité féminine.

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée, donc

**Objet :** Homme : coiffeur-masseur voire esthéticien et représentant en produits cosmétiques.

**Quantité : **Un pour toute l'association. Un par femme, ce ne serait pas sérieux.

**Intérêt de la demande :** Depuis bientôt deux ans, les femmes de cette Cité acceptent sans broncher de se tenir loin de tout centre commercial et de tout salon de coiffure, soins et beauté, subvenant elles-mêmes à ces besoins pourtant primaires et indispensables (et ne dites pas le contraire messieurs, cela vous arrange bien qu'on ne se laisse pas aller !). A présent cela suffit. La création spontanée de cette association prouve déjà un mal-être qui ne peut aller qu'en empirant si jamais la situation n'évolue pas. Il faut réagir, et après mûre réflexion, les femmes d'Atlantis en sont venues à la conclusion que seule la présence d'un spécialiste des soins du corps et de l'esthétique pourrait faire remonter considérablement et durablement leur moral, et par là l'opinion qu'elles ont d'elles-mêmes en temps que femmes. Sachant que de cette arrivée d'une seule personne de plus sur la Cité résulterait l'épanouissement de 42 pour cent de la population d'Atlantis, il va de soi qu'une telle demande est tout à fait justifiée, et qu'il est nécessaire d'accéder à cette requête.

PS : Une déléguée de l'association se rendra sur Terre afin d'analyser les curriculum vitae et les profils des différents candidats. Il est clair que vu le travail que celui-ci devra accomplir pour subvenir aux besoins des 84 habitantes d'Atlantis, une bonne condition physique est indispensable (nous entendons par là une musculature suffisamment développée, et un visage parfait qui a déjà testé les produits). Pas de couleur préférentielle pour les yeux.

:o:

**John** : « Visage qui a déjà testé les produits » ? Alors les mecs bien virils qui ont juste la « musculature développée » ne vous intéressent pas ? Parce que ça on en trouve sur la Cité. Mais des types qui utilisent trois flacons de crème par jour, y'en a moins !

**Elisabeth** : Et des hommes capables de changer votre coupe de cheveux ou de vous faire un massage délassant ?

**John** : La coupe de cheveux je promets rien, mais pour les massages, je vous assure qu'il y en a, et certains seraient ravis d'en faire à une femme. On n'est pas tous des brutes !

**Colonel Caldwell** : Un coiffeur-masseur ? Et pourquoi pas un représentant en aspirateurs tant qu'on y est ?!

**John** : Ouch !

**Elisabeth** : COLONEL ! Dois-je vous rappeler que l'un des commandements du scout est de « prendre soin de son corps », dixit Bagheera ? Vous étiez d'accord pour eux, vous devriez être d'accord pour nous !

**Colonel Caldwell** : Mais cette demande est ridicule !! Il y a des sacrifices que l'on doit savoir faire dans une expédition de ce genre !

**Elisabeth** : Alors considérez notre accord sur _La petite maison dans la prairie_ comme rompu…

!I!

**Carson** : L'accouchement est l'acte le plus naturel au monde. Lorsque la grossesse a été suivie régulièrement et que les conditions sanitaires et d'équipement médical sont optimales, il peut se dérouler dans les meilleures conditions possibles et faire le bonheur – une fois délivrée - de la jeune mère et du jeune père de l'enfant…

**Général Landry** : "Oui mais ma question était, docteur Beckett, COMMENT peut-il y avoir une femme enceinte sur la Cité ?!?"

**Carson** : Ben notre expédition est mixte, et il faut justement deux personnes de sexe opposé pour concevoir un enfant. Ca me semble facile de déduire que...

**Général Landry** : "Docteeeur !"

**Carson** : Général, ça m'embête autant que vous mais il va bien falloir faire avec !

**Laura Cadman** : C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ? Pour une fois qu'on lui annonce une naissance et pas un décès…

**John** : Le général n'a pas l'air de le prendre comme ça…

**Général Landry** : "Faites-la revenir sur Terre, et son compagnon avec s'il le faut !"

**Carson** : Mais je ne sais paaaas qui est cette femme ! J'ai juste constaté la disparition d'un test de grossesse puis j'ai reçu une lettre anonyme…

**John** : Il est peut-être temps de commander les DVD des _Experts_, histoire de savoir comment enquêter sur ce délicat sujet…

**Laura Cadman** : Il s'agit d'une naissance. Pas d'un meurtre !

**John** : Vous préférez l'_Inspecteur Derrick_ ?

**Laura Cadman** : C'est quoi ?

**John** : Je demanderai au Professeur Schilkgruber de vous montrer… Un soir de grand ennui.

**Général Landry** : "Vous êtes le médecin de cette base, vous _devez_ être au courant de qui il s'agit !"

**Carson** : Je refuse de faire parler de force mes patientes, et même si je savais, le secret médical m'oblige à ne rien vous révéler !

**Rodney** : BON, ça fait vingt minutes que vous parlez tous les deux par la Porte, et ça consomme un peu, voyez-vous ! Donc il est temps de déconnecter ! Bye bye, général, on vous embrasse tous !

**Elisabeth** : Attendez ! Juste une dernière information, général Landry. Je vous envoie un mail avec une petite annonce : nous venons de créer un nouveau poste dans la Cité, et il nous faut les CV de tous les candidats potentiels que vous pourrez trouver.

**Laura Cadman** : Et leur photo !

**Général Landry** : Mais c'est pour un poste de coiff… !

**Elisabeth** : Fin de transmission.

* * *

**Savez vous que laisser une review aide à lutter contre la morosité de l'auteur ? En revanche cela n'a aucune incidence sur la lutte contre la formation de la plaque bucco-dentaire du lecteur.**

**C'est pas une raison pour ne pas en laisser.**


	29. de quoi faire la fête

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Docteur Elisabeth Weir

**Fonction :** Dirigeante d'Atlantis

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Hors service

**Objet :** Champagne, alcools divers, jus de fruits, cotillons, bougies (environ 300), nappes décorées…

**Quantité :** Assez pour une fête à 200 personnes.

**Intérêt de la demande :** Il a été décidé de fêter ensemble tous les anniversaires de ceux qui sont nés en mai et juin (idée du Lieutenant-Colonel Sheppard, que j'ai finie par valider). Les cuisiniers se chargent de la commande pour les repas et gâteaux. Nous pourrons ainsi encore raffermir les liens entre les habitants de la Cité, et, toujours avec un minimum de personnel de garde, passer un moment agréable dont ont besoin tous ceux qui sont ici depuis longtemps. Pour l'éclairage, notre petite production locale de photophores sera parfaite !

!I!

**Colonel Caldwell** : J'aurais pensé que c'était pour fêter le 4 juillet…

**John** : C'est une expédition internationale, mon colonel, on ne peut pas se permettre de fêter en grande pompe une fête nationale seulement américaine. Heu d'ailleurs le but même d'une fête nationale est de ne concerner qu'un seul pays…

**Elisabeth** : On a essayé ces dernières années de laisser libres les jours fériés de chaque nation, seulement pour les ressortissants de ces pays.

**John** : Ca a été un sacré bazar. Même les quelques Chinois n'étaient pas d'accord avec la date du jour de l'An.

**Elisabeth **: Les Allemands étaient peu enclins à ce que les Belges fêtent le 11 novembre…

**John** : Et les Japonais avaient un nombre de jours fériés très impressionnant. S'ils n'étaient pas Japonais j'aurais même cru qu'ils en avaient profité.

**Elisabeth** : Ce qui fait que maintenant, nous avons instaurés des « jours fériés Atlantes », comme la date à laquelle nous sommes arrivés, celle où nous avons repoussé la première attaque Wraith…

**John** : Et régulièrement on fête les anniversaires, histoire d'ajouter des réjouissances en plus.

**Colonel Caldwell** : Je vois. Mais dites-moi, inciter à la consommation d'alcool au cours d'une soirée qui concerne tout le monde sur la Cité, est-ce bien pertinent ?

**Elisabeth** : … C'est le général O'Neill qu'a commencé.

* * *

**Comment commencer avec un projet de fête, passer par les jours fériés atlantes et finir avec la question de l'alcool. Une 'tite review pour me dire si c'était trop mal fichu pour être drôle ?**


	30. x Bonus spécial reviewers x

**NB : Ce chapitre n'aurait jamais dû exister, il n'était pas du tout prévu... Il change de mon format traditionnel même s'il fait suite aux précédents chapitres, et je SAIS que vous allez réagir et reviewer (vous semblez sensibles à ces histoires de mariage et de bébé sur la Cité). Enfin j'espère que vous allez réagir et reviewer, si j'ai bien fait mon boulot.**

**Ce chapitre donc, est pour vous, lecteurs, suite à tous les désirs que vous avez exprimé dans vos reviews. C'était la moindre des choses, même si je pense que je n'arriverai pas à satisfaire tout le monde ! Ca m'apprendra à essayer de faire du ship léger dans les fics, ça va toujours plus loin qu'on ne le pense...**

**

* * *

Rodney :** Dites donc, je vous ai sauvé la mise, la dernière fois, avec Landry ! 

**Carson** : Quoi ?

**John** : En coupant votre conversation à travers la Porte…

**Rodney** : Surtout que vous mentez très très mal… Vous savez qui est la femme enceinte sur cette Cité... !

**John** : Rodney !

**Rodney** : Vous le savez Carson, vous êtes obligé de le savoir…

**Carson** : Ok ! Je le sais ! Je suis le médecin de cette Cité, je suis _obligé_ de le savoir ! Mais c'est secret médical, donc je ne dirai rien ! J'ai accepté d'en parler au général Landry juste pour soulager le colonel Caldwell qui ne voyait vraiment pas comment le lui annoncer. Le pauvre Caldwell n'était alors pas loin de la dépression…vous auriez vu les larmes dans ses yeux quand il m'a demandé ça…

**Rodney** : Sans doute, sans doute. Mais nous on est au courant d'autre chose…

**John** : Chut, Rodney !

**Rodney **: Vous vous en voulez parce que vous n'avez pas votre langue dans votre poche, Sheppard !

**John** : Je m'en veux parce que j'étais sûr au fond de moi que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de vous le dire !

**Carson** : Dire quoi ?

**Rodney** : Que vous allez profiter de la soirée anniversaires qui a lieu dans deux mois pour la demander en mariage…

**John** : On parle de Laura là. Enfin, il parle de Laura.

**Carson** : HEIN ?! Quoi ? Mais heu… Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Elle est née en novembre !

**Laura Cadman** : C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ?

**Carson** : Laura ? Mais je croyais que tu étais en mission ?

**Laura Cadman** : Je passais justement te dire au revoir et je vous ai entendus et… Mon Dieu tu vas vraiment faire ça ?

**Rodney** : … Vous lui en voulez à mort hein ?

**Laura Cadman** : Je te dis OUI, Carson ! OUI ! Oooh ! Je t'adore je t'aime c'est génial !

**Rodney** : Dites, John… J'ai pas un peu gaffé là ? Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était derrière la porte... Court-circuiter la demande en mariage d'un ami en informant sa dulcinée avant l'heure, c'est passable du port du kilt, vous pensez ?

**John** : Du kilt ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez, pourquoi un kilt ? Rodney, elle n'était PAS censée réagir comme ça ! Sur les listes dont je vous ai parlé il y a _deux_ commandes d'alliances : une d'homme et une de femme, faites par deux personnes différentes… Elle aurait déjà dû être au courant !

**Rodney** : Vous voulez dire...

**John : **... que ça ne doit pas être Carson qui a commandé ces alliances… et comme notre suggestion c'était qu'il la demandait en mariage parce qu'ils allaient être parents… Ca ne doit pas être Laura non plus qui est enceinte…

**Rodney** : Alors je suis bon pour le kilt…

* * *

**Gnreview?**


	31. des sucettes Prétexte pour suite chap 30

**Et c'est Choupinette qui a posé la 150ème review (bien calculé)! Mais pour les autres ne vous inquiétiez pas : je vous aime aussi!**

**Mention spéciale à chromosome, dont j'adore le pseudo, que j'ai bien sûr reconnue ! Voilà donc à quoi je passe mon précieux temps...**

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui en ont posté, ça me fait bien évidemment toujours super plaisir à chaque fois ! Je n'en reviens pas de tout ce que je reçois ! J'essaye de faire toujours aussi bien, même si pour cette fois je ne trouve pas ça top. J'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même !**

**

* * *

**

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Elisabeth Weir

**Fonction :** Dirigeante d'Atlantis

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée.

**Objet :** Chamallows et sucettes aux fruits.

**Quantité :** 5 paquets de chaque

**Intérêt de la demande :** Consommation personnelle. Petit péché.

:o:

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** John Sheppard

**Fonction :** Lieutenant-Colonel

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée

**Objet :** L'intégrale de Tex Avery.

**Quantité :** 1 (1 intégrale, pas 1 DVD ou 1 dessin animé)

**Intérêt de la demande :** Décompression indispensable. Fous rires.

!I!

**Elisabeth** : Des dessins animés ?

**John** : Des sucettes ?

**Colonel Caldwell** : Des adultes responsables à qui on a confié la Cité ?

Ceci n'a aucun rapport avec ce qui précédait mais vous l'attendez tous

**Carson** : Alors vous je vous retiens !!!

**Rodney** : C'est pas moi ! C'est pas moi ! C'est lui qui m'a dit pour les alliances !

**John** : Mais je pensais que vous alliez la fermer, moi !

**Carson** : Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a mis en tête que j'allais épouser Laura ?

**John** : Je ne sais pas : les initiales des commandes : CB et LC… Mais maintenant que vous le dites, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir ces initiales… CB ça pouvait très bien être pour heu… « Christopher Bates » ? Et LC heu pour…

**Rodney : **« Lieutenant Cadman » ?

**Carson** : Et puis n'importe qui peut mettre n'importe quelles initiales pour ne pas être dérangé, ça ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit ça aussi ?

**John** : Aah, maintenant que vous le dites…

**Carson **: Quoiqu'il en soit vous me mettez dans une situation extrêmement délicate, messieurs… Elle s'attend à quelque chose maintenant, pour dans deux mois, et je n'ai rien prévu…

**Rodney** : Dites donc vous, vous êtes Ecossais jusqu'au portefeuille !

**Carson** : RODNEY JE VOUS EN PRIE ! Il ne s'agit pas de cela !

**John** : Mais ce n'est pas sérieux, vous deux ?

**Carson** : Si bien sûr, mais la question du mariage ce n'était pas pour maintenant !

**John** : Oui mais dans deux mois, d'ici à ce que le Dédale arrive avec les alliances… Est-ce que ça peut devenir d'actualité ?

**Rodney : **… parce que ça éviterait d'avoir à lui expliquer maintenant qu'en fait c'était une méprise… Sinon il reste la solution du traumatisme crânien doublé d'amnésie, qui peut se réaliser en la faisant tomber des escaliers du secteur ouest… Ou alors on détruit le Dédale pour qu'il ne revienne jamais avec les alliances…

**Carson** : …

**Rodney** : Je reconnais que la deuxième solution est plus compliquée.

* * *

**Bon j'avoue la commande était nulle...**

**Je pense avoir fait une bonne partie des blagues sur les Ecossais, il va falloir que je passe à autre chose...**

**Misaralullaby m'a demandé combien de chapitres j'avais prévu. C'est une excellente question, je ne sais pas du tout y répondre. Je pense que ma cadence va nettement diminuer voire s'arrêter d'ici peu fautes d'idées. Peut-être concluerai-je cette fic par la révélation de qui est enceinte ? Vous vous sentez capable d'attendre la réponse jusqu'à cette date indéterminée ??**


	32. un album de Britney Spears

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom : **Sergent Bates

**Fonction :** Responsable de la sécurité d'Atlantis

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée

**Objet :** Dernier album de Britney Spears

**Quantité :** 1

**Intérêt de la demande :** Ca me donne la pêche et il y a des chansons qui réveillent bien.

!I!

**John** : Bates ?

**Bates **: Mon colonel ?

**John** : Britney Spears ?

**Bates** : Oh heu… C'est… parce que ça me donne du punch, ou sinon j'aime bien les mélodies… C'est pour avoir un bruit de fond… Mais je suis pas fan hein ! J'ai juste… tous les albums…

**John** : Mais… Vous auriez dû me demander, j'ai quelques titres sur mon PC !

**Bates** : Sérieusement ?

**John** : En fait ce sont surtout des clips.

**Bates** : Forcément, ça augmente tout de suite l'intérêt de la chanson…

**John** : Forcément.

* * *

**Je sais, celle-là et la précédente ne sont pas terribles. Mais ça répond à la remarque de Marine Carter O'Neill (décidément très perspicace) qui était de savoir s'ils écoutaient ou non de la musique sur Atlantis... Alors ?**


	33. du matériel mystérieux

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom : **Amounbo Kalinga

**Fonction : **Infirmier

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée

**Objet :** Maillot de bain taille M

**Quantité :** 1

**Intérêt de la demande :** Pratiquer la natation afin de me maintenir en forme.

:o:

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Carlos Ruanez

**Fonction :** Cuisinier

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée

**Objet :** Palmes, masque, tuba, maillot de bain taille M

**Quantité :** 1 (enfin, une paire pour les palmes, avec une seule je n'irais pas bien loin)

**Intérêt de la demande :** Faire de la plongée dans l'océan durant mes heures de loisirs.

"U"

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Capitaine Burns

**Fonction :** Capitaine, responsable de l'entretien des Jumpers

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée

**Objet :** Bouteilles de plongées, tenue de plongée complète, taille L.

**Quantité :** 1

**Intérêt de la demande :** Découvrir la faune océanique qui entoure la Cité.

)T(

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Hans Müller

**Fonction :** Informaticien

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée

**Objet :** Lunettes de plongée, pince-nez, maillot de bain taille L

**Quantité :** 1

**Intérêt de la demande :** Tenter un record (d/u m/o/n/de) d'Atlantis d'apnée.

°M°

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Kizumo Kiwashi

**Fonction :** Electricien responsable des machines d'entretien d'Atlantis

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée

**Objet : **Scaphandrier

**Quantité :** 1

**Intérêt de la demande :** Explorer les fonds sous-marins.

IAI

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Thomas Jones

**Fonction :** Adjoint du responsable de la lingerie d'Atlantis

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée

**Objet :** Maillot de bain (taille M), tuyau de 1cm de diamètre, environ 100m de long

**Quantité :** 1

**Intérêt de la demande :** Respirer sous l'eau

!I!

**Elisabeth** : C'est curieux cet engouement soudain pour les sports nautiques ! Je n'ai jamais vu personne se baigner dans l'océan depuis deux ans et tout d'un coup ils veulent tous s'y mettre !

**John** : On passe son temps libre comme on le veut, je suis sûr que dessous toute cette eau se cachent des richesses inestimables…

**Elisabeth** : Vous, vous savez quelque chose !

**John :** Possible !

**Elisabeth** : Alleeez, dites-moi !

**John** : Il se pourrait bien que toutes ces demandes ne soient pas destinées à la plongée dans l'océan…

**Elisabeth** : Où alors ?

**John** : Et bien depuis peu et suite à une regrettable manipulation des docteurs McKay et Zelenka, il se trouve que nous avons tout un étage sous l'eau !

**Elisabeth** : Celui qui contenait une partie des stocks de la Cité ?

**John** : Oui !

**Elisabeth :** Et tous ces hommes veulent aller l'explorer ?

**John : **Il paraît qu'il dort encore au fond de ces eaux un trésor fabuleux et extrêmement convoité…

**Elisabeth :** ?

**John** : … dans une boîte en fer bien étanche marquée du sceau de l'infirmerie…

**Elisabeth** : … Oh ! Les dernières boîtes de préserva…

**John** : Vous avez saisi.

* * *

**Ca vole encore super haut ça...**


	34. x Encore bonus spécial reviewers x

**Bon ben encore un chapitre pour répondre à vos questions et pour vous faire plaisir... Et il n'était pas du tout prévu lui ! Vous m'entraînez dans un truc pas possible avec vos attentes ! J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir et que vous ne m'étriperez pas pour mon manque d'imagination...**

**

* * *

Laura Cadman :** Docteur Weir, Colonel Sheppard… J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que la mission a été un échec : les Roduriens refusent l'échange : ils trouvent ça louche qu'on veuille juste du papier en échange de main d'œuvre et de médicaments. On a bien tenté de leur expliquer que c'était vital et assez urgent pour nous mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Je crois que comme les Athosiens ils n'utilisent pas de papier pour, heu… Enfin vous voyez. 

**Elisabeth** : La situation devient de plus en plus délicate.

**Rodney** : Bonjouuuur, Laura !

**Laura Cadman** : Bonjour Rodney ! Et bien, je n'aurais jamais cru que vous m'attendriez au retour d'une de mes missions !

**Rodney** : J'ai une… (inspiration profonde)… Ok, j'ai une bêtise à réparer… N'en veuillez pas à Carson, mais uniquement à moi…

**Elisabeth** : Mais de quoi parle-t-il ?

**John** : Silence et observez. Ceci est un phénomène rare : Rodney s'excuse et accepte de se prendre un savon.

**Laura Cadman** : Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

**Rodney** : Au sujet de… la demande en mariage.

**Laura Cadman** : Oooh, ce n'est pas grave ! C'est sûr, j'aurais préféré l'apprendre de sa bouche, mais… Je suis trop contente pour vous en vouloir !

**Rodney** : Non c'est pas ça, c'est…

**Laura Cadman** : D'ailleurs une preuve que même Carson ne vous en veut pas : il va vous demander d'être son témoin ! C'est un peu grâce à vous qu'on s'est rapprochés…

**Rodney** : Je crois surtout que ça c'est un truc à lui pour me faire porter un kilt… Mais pour en revenir à ce que je voulais vous dire, il faut que vous sachiez qu'en fait...

**Laura Cadman** : Un kilt ? Ah non il n'est pas question qu'il en porte un à notre mariage !

**Rodney** : Laura…

**Laura Cadman **: D'ailleurs il ne voudrait pas non plus. Maintenant excusez-moi tout le monde, mais j'ai une alliance taille 57 à commander!

**Rodney** : (énorme soupir) Laura ! S'il vous plaît…

**Laura Cadman** : Oui ?

**Rodney** : Il…

**John et Elisabeth** : Taille 57 ?

**Elisabeth** : Où est la liste avec les alliances ?

**John** : McKay ! Emparez-vous de cet annulaire !

**Rodney** : Quoi ?

**John** : Lieutenant, c'est quoi votre taille ?

**Laura Cadman** : Un mètre soixante-sept… Pourquoi ?

**John** : Non ! La taille de doigt !

**Laura Cadman** : … Taille 48… Pourquoi ?

**Elisabeth** : J'AI LA LISTE !

**John** : Faites voir !… OK! Lieutenant, maintenant vous pouvez quitter votre air innocent et arrêter de sourire bêtement !

**Laura Cadman** : (grand sourire innocent)… Pourquoi ?

* * *

**Qui a compris ?**

**Bien, avec toutes ces histoires, ma fic s'éloigne du schéma de commandes que je voulais garder. Ne vous méprenez pas : ça m'éclate d'écrire ces histoires de ship hein (surtout que je ne suis partisante d'aucun ship alors j'en aurais pas écrit sinon)!**

**Je crois qu'il y a un truc que j'ai pas dit aujourd'hui... Ah oui :**

**LES REVIEWS M'ONT ETE PRESCRITES PAR MON MEDECIN. NE M'EN PRIVEZ PAS, JE SUIS DEPENDANTE. Voilà c'est fait.**


	35. x Bonus bonus ! x

**Merci à nouveau pour toutes vos reviews qui me font très plaisir ! Merci spécial plus encore aux courageux qui en laissent à chaque chapitre !!! Pas de 200ème à poster cette fois-ci, puisque Alhenorr s'en est largement et imprévisiblement chargée !**

**Réponse à l'une des intrigues, que certains d'entre vous avaient devinée en relisant le chapitre 13...**

**

* * *

Rodney :** Alors c'était bien vous ! 

**Carson** : Hé oui, c'était bien nous…

**Rodney** : Mais vous nous avez mené en bateau ! Vous nous avez menti ! Vous nous avez trompés ! Vous nous…

**Elisabeth** : Du calme, Rodney ! Ce n'est pas si grave !

**John** : Il leur en veut parce qu'il a cru un moment qu'il allait devoir être très gentil avec Laura, et qu'il a horreur de ça.

**Laura Cadman future Beckett** : On ne voulait pas que ça se sache pour l'annoncer en grand scoop durant la soirée anniversaires. Pour avoir le plaisir de voir toutes vos têtes réagir en même temps et en garder un souvenir mémorable…

**Carson** : Mais on ne savait pas encore que vous alliez lire les listes quand on vous les a données, et que vous alliez mener l'enquête. Vous êtes très perspicaces…

**Laura Cadman future Beckett** : Puisque pour le scoop cela tombait à l'eau, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que la nouvelle du mariage provoque quand même de grands souvenirs… Vous êtes adorable quand vous vous excusez Rodney…

**Rodney** : Mgneu mgneu mgneu…

**Laura Cadman future Beckett** : Vous devriez le faire plus souvent devant une femme. Vous auriez plus de succès…

**Rodney** : Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que je dois compr…

**Elisabeth** : Eet bien en tout cas, toutes mes félicitations à vous deux, et plein de bonheur !

**Carson** : Merci !

**John** : Même chose… Bravo ! Vous allez être le premier couple marié d'Atlantis depuis 10 000 ans, et ce n'est pas rien.

**Rodney** : … … Aïe !? Quoi ? John qu'est-ce que… Ha ! Heu… Félicitations à tous les deux… Sincèrement ! … Je suis juste… surpris.

**Elisabeth** : Un peu ému aussi on dirait ?

**Laura Cadman future Beckett** : Oooh.

**John** : Ne pleurez pas le jour du mariage hein !

**Rodney** : J'étais juste en train de penser que c'était vrai : j'avais un peu ma part de responsabilité dans le fait que vous vous soyez… trouvés…

**Laura** : C'est pour ça que ça nous ferait plaisir que vous soyez le témoin de Carson. Mais pour le moment, il n'ose pas encore vous le demander.

**Carson** : Et donc Laura prépare le terrain, en commençant à vous en parler...

**Rodney** : Quand vous serez prêt n'ayez pas peur de me poser la question... à condition que vous oubliez cette histoire de kil...

**Carson** : Ca, on verra !

**John** : Et si vous êtes gentil avec eux, Rodney, ils seront peut-être même d'accord pour que vous soyez le parrain du petit !

**Elisabeth** : Belle réorientation de la conversation, colonel !

**Laura Cadman future Beckett** : Alors là par contre NON ! Je suis bien la future mariée, mais je déments être enceinte ! Ce-n'est-pas-moi !

**Rodney** : Vous êtes consciente que votre parole a perdu toute crédibilité à nos yeux ces dernières heures ?

**Carson** : Ce-n'est-pas-elle !

**John** : … Ok l'enquête continue : je commande ce DVD des _Experts_.

* * *

**Ainsi donc, dans un manque d'imagination tout à fait flagrant, les futurs mariés étaient bien Carson et Laura... J'ai rattrapé le truc comme j'ai pu pour vous faire douter à un moment ! Et je vous ai bien eu quand même euh !**

**Alors on review ou on review pas ?**


	36. 3 dossiers méchants

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Dr Calvin Kavanagh

**Fonction :** Chercheur.

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée

**Objet :** Un dictaphone, trois rames de papier, deux cartouches noires d'imprimante, paquet de 30 élastiques, 4 tee-shirts Nike taille M, 4 paires de chaussettes taille 42-44.

**Quantité :** Voir ci-dessus.

**Intérêt de la demande : **Les élastiques c'est pour les cheveux.

Demande spéciale : copier et faire relier les dossiers ci-joints et les répartir ainsi :

- quatre copies du dossier « Les lacunes du commandement militaire d'Atlantis : enquête sur l'absence de discipline, de sécurité et la mauvaise utilisation des moyens militaires ». A donner au général Landry, à Mr Woolsey, au Président des Etats-Unis et au responsable des Armées.

- quatre copies du dossier : « Diriger par les sentiments : la route vers la perte d'Atlantis suite aux mauvaises décisions de sa dirigeante ». A donner au général Landry, à Mr Woolsey, au Président des Etats-Unis et au comité du corps des diplomates américains.

- trois copies du dossier : « Un traître dans la haute hiérarchie d'Atlantis : comment continuer à faire confiance à un ex-Goa'Uld ». A donner au général Landry, à Mr Woolsey et au Président des Etats-Unis.

Leur donner également les témoignages et les rapports ci-joints, regroupés dans deux classeurs, qui prouvent le mauvais commandement de la Cité, qui mettent en évidence les mauvais choix lourds de conséquences réalisés par

**Elisabeth** : Ooups ! Quelle maladroite !

**John** : Renverser du café sur sa commande ! Oh non Elisabeth, là il va vraiment nous en vouloir !

**Colonel Caldwell** : Quel dommaaaaage… Une si jolie liste…

**Elisabeth** : Et toooous les dossiers qui allaient avec… Je ne suis vraiment pas habile !

**Colonel Caldwell** : Tout est à jeter maintenant...

**John** : Non c'est bon regardez : si on éponge vite on peut…

**Elisabeth** : Oh oui hélas tout est bon pour la poubelle…

**John** : Elisabeth ! Ne bougez pas les feuilles vous trempez celles qui étaient encore intactes !

**Elisabeth** : Non je crois que c'est trop tard John !

**John : **Mais non mais non mais… Colonel Caldwell !

**Colonel Caldwell** : Ooups !

**John** : Noon ! Votre café aussi ! Attendez c'est pas possible !

**Colonel Caldwell** : Que je suis maladroit…

**John** : Maintenant tout est fichu ! Ce sera à vous deux de lui annoncer ça, et d'essuyer sa colère !

**Elisabeth** : A moins qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais…

**John** : Quoi ?

**Colonel Caldwell** : Hé oui, il nous suffirait de refaire sa liste…

**Elisabeth** : Et que vous ne disiez rien, John…

**John** : Mais…

**Colonel Caldwell** : Donc nous disions…

**Elisabeth** : Trois rames de papier rose à motif à cœurs…

**John : **...

**Colonel Caldwell** : Je note… Je me trompe où il n'avait pas précisé s'il voulait les cartouches d'encres pleines ou vides ?

**Elisabeth** : Il n'avait pas précisé en effet… Il voulait des chaussettes je crois… Du 12 ans devrait suffire…

**John** : …

**Colonel Caldwell :** Il me semble aussi qu'il avait commandé des vêtements. Deux justaucorps de gymnastique, bien moulants avec des rayures ?

**Elisabeth** : Et un costume de Batman. Pour faire plus viril.

**Colonel Caldwell** : Excellent ! Avec la cape alors !

**John** : …

**Elisabeth** : Et pour les élastiques, je pense à des chouchous de toutes les couleurs…

**Colonel Caldwell** : … avec des petits nœuds…

**Elisabeth** : Et ajoutez tant qu'on y est des barrettes à perles et un serre-tête avec des oreilles de Mickey.

**Colonel Caldwell** : Elisabeth vous êtes une femme géniale !

**Elisabeth** : Je vous en prie, Steven.

**John** !!!

**Elisabeth** : Quelque chose ne va pas colonel Sheppard ?

**Colonel Caldwell** : Vous avez une remarque à faire ?

**John** : Non c'est rien... Enfin ça m'étonne mais je comprends presque que vous agissiez comme ça. C'est juste que…

**Colonel Caldwell** : Vous critiquez quelque chose ?

**Elisabeth** : Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec notre façon de réparer notre maladresse ?

**John** : Ben en fait... Je trouve juste que vous abusez un peu... Vous savez très bien qu'on manque de papier dans la base, pour un besoin primaire et indispensable… Comment avez-vous osé verser votre café sur tous ces dossiers dont les pages, découpées en quatre, auraient pu nous être plus qu'utiles, une fois déposées auprès des cuvettes ?

* * *

**Merci à Alpheratz9 pour l'idée des chouchous !**

**Un si long dialogue, ça mérite une review, non ?**


	37. plein de DVD

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Rodney McKay + tous les infirmiers du service médical

**Fonction :** Responsable du pôle scientifique d'Atlantis

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée

**Objet :** DVD : _Le nom de la rose_,_ Les Incorruptibles_, _Indiana Jones et la Dernière Croisade_, _A la poursuite d'Octobre Rouge, Haute Voltige_, _La Ligue des Gentlemen Extraordinaires_, _James Bond contre le Dr No_, _Bons baisers de Russie_, _Goldfinger_, _Opération Tonnerre_, _On ne vit que deux fois_, _Les diamants sont éternels_.

**Quantité :** Un DVD de chaque film (sinon c'est stupide).

**Intérêt de la demande :** Cadeau d'anniversaire de notre cher docteur Beckett, pour alimenter son admiration pour les acteurs nés dans le Nord du Royaume-Uni. Ajouter aussi les DVD de _The_ _Island_ et _Moulin_ _Rouge _(justification : présence d'Ewan McGregor), mais ce sera pour un visionnage personnel (justification : présence de Scarlett Johansson et Nicole Kidman).

!I!

**John** : Carson est un fan de Sean Connery ?

**Elisabeth :** Je crois surtout que Rodney le taquine encore au sujet de ses origines. Croyez-moi, il n'y a aucun poster de l'acteur dans sa chambre !

**John** : … Parce que vous êtes déjà rentrée dans sa chambre ?! Mais pour quelle raison ?

**Elisabeth** : Oh mais…Je ne suis pas restée longtemps… Ca a été très vite fait…

**John** : … C'est pas la réputation que Cadman est en train de lui forger !

**Elisabeth** : JOHN !

* * *

**Encore un truc super haut, si vous avez compris (je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, moi...).**

**Review : commentaire laissé par le lecteur d'une fanfic où il exprime à l'auteur son avis sur ce qu'il vient de lire.**


	38. du déo et une belle diversion

**Vous avez bonne mémoire j'espère ? Vous avez tout suivi jusqu'à maintenant ? Alors attention ça devrait être rigolo, sauf si je vous ai trop embrouillé (et oubliez ces histoires d'alliances et de bébés, s'il vous plaît !)**

**

* * *

Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale. **

**Nom :** John Sheppard

**Fonction :** Lieutenant-Colonel

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée

**Objet :** Costume trois-pièces, after-shave, déodorant, gel pour cheveux, DVD des _Experts_.

**Quantité : **Un de chaque, mêmes marques que d'habitude.

**Intérêt de la demande :** Ben, personnel ! Prendre soin de soi est important. Pour ce qui est des lames de rasoir et de la mousse à raser je prendrai dans le stock commun au « supermarché d'Atlantis » dès qu'il sera épongé de sa récente et regrettable inondation.

:o:

**Elisabeth** : Mmm, c'est en prévision de la petite soirée que nous avons prévue pour fêter les anniversaires ?

**John** : Oh, seulement le costume trois-pièces, parce que les autres produits je les utilise tous les jours… Le DVD c'est juste pour... apprendre à mener une enquête délicate.

**Elisabeth :** Bien. Demande acceptée alors. Je suppose que vous…

**Rodney** : Elisabeth ? Excusez-moi, je peux vous voir un moment ?

**Colonel Caldwell** : C'est que nous sommes en plein travail, docteur McKay !

**Elisabeth** : Qu'y a-t-il ? C'est urgent ?

**Rodney** : Oui heu… Non mais… Il faut absolument s'en occuper.

**Elisabeth** : De quoi donc ?

**Rodney** : Heu… Tenez Elisabeth, je vous donne ces papiers maintenant, pour que vous les ayez signés au plus tôt. Il faut bien attentivement les lire avant.

**Elisabeth** : Quoi, ici ? Rodney vous interrompez notre session de vérification des listes !

**Rodney** : Oui mais ce que je vous donne a absolument besoin de votre accord avant le départ du Dédale.

**Colonel Caldwell** : Qui a lieu dans une semaine, on se le rappelle…

**Rodney** : Il y a des choses qui n'attendent pas !

**Elisabeth **: Rodney mais… C'est la commande des repas de la cantine que vous me donnez là !

**Rodney** : Je vous avais dit que c'était très urgent !

**Elisabeth** : Pfff…

**John **: Ecoutez, ça peut être validé en une minute non ?

**Elisabeth **: Cinq minutes plutôt. Mais oui Rodney, le colonel a raison je peux faire ça plus tard !

**John** : C'est à vous que je parlais, Elisabeth.

**Colonel Caldwell** : Vous voulez qu'elle la lise _maintenant_ ?

**John** : Allez ce sera vite fait : cette liste est toujours parfaite. Et puis le docteur McKay sera tellement content…

**Rodney** : Hinhin…

**Elisabeth : **Bon d'accord. Excusez-moi messieurs, je n'en ai que pour quelques instants… Alors, pour les légumes…

**John** : Vous restez ici ?

**Elisabeth** : Et bien oui je ne vais pas faire des allez-retours inutiles, vous l'avez dit vous-même, ce sera rapide.

**Rodney** : C'est vrai que dans votre bureau vous seriez plus tranquille…

**Elisabeth** : C'est une conspiration pour que je quitte la pièce ?

**Rodney** : …

**John** : Non non, c'est juste pour… garder la surprise de ce qu'on va manger !

**Elisabeth :** D'ici deux mois vous aurez oublié ce que je suis en train de lire.

**Rodney** : John a une mémoire d'éléphant !

**John** : N'en faites pas trop quand même !

**Elisabeth** : Bon, je la lis cette liste ou pas ?

**Colonel Caldwell** : Allez-y, docteur, mais vite, s'il vous plaît... Je m'adresse aussi à vous, colonel et docteur…

**Elisabeth** : Bon, alors : pommes de terres (sans doute pour une tortilla), tomates,…

**Colonel Caldwell** : Colonel ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

**John** : Chut ! … s'il vous plaît, mon colonel…

**Elisabeth :** Petits pois surgelés, courgettes,…

**Colonel Caldwell** : Vous rajoutez des choses sur votre liste ? Mais c'est trop tard, elle a été validée !

**Elisabeth :** Soja, betteraves,…

**John** : Je suis mandaté par tout le personnel d'Atlantis pour noter les cadeaux qu'ils veulent offrir à Elisabeth pour son anniversaire. Et comme elle ne doit pas savoir ce qu'ils lui offrent…

**Colonel Caldwell** : Vous les ajoutez à une liste déjà validée…

**John** : Voilà.

**Elisabeth **: Céleri, soupe en sachet,…

**Colonel Caldwell : **C'est vous qui avez tout centralisé ?

**John** : Oui oui… … Excusez-moi mon colonel mais je dois faire vite et il y a beaucoup de choses à noter.

**Elisabeth** : Poivrons, riz, semoule,…

**Colonel Caldwell :** Vous êtes sûr que c'est sa taille ?

**John** : Mon colonel…

**Elisabeth **: Aubergines, potirons… Hé mais ? Colonel Sheppard, qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

**John** : Heuuu… Des p'tits dessins… Pour passer le temps…

**Elisabeth** : Sur votre liste de fournitures ?

**John** : Ben…

**Rodney** : Oh ! Elisabeth ! Vous avez vu la quantité de frites demandées ? C'est louche, en général c'est beaucoup moins !

**Elisabeth** : Quoi ? Où ça ?

**Rodney** : Ici…

**John** : Oufff.

**Rodney** : En effet il y a peut-être deux ou trois kilos en trop par rapport à d'habitude mais… Vous cherchez à détourner mon attention, Rodney ?

**Rodney** : Moâ ? Mais pas du tout !

**Elisabeth** : John, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train d'ajouter sur votre feuille !

**John** : …

**Rodney **: … Ilessayedefairevenir unhélicoptèretélécommandé alorsquec'estinterdit.

**John** : QUOI ?

**Elisabeth** : John !

**John** : Faux frère !

**Colonel Caldwell** : Montrez-moi cette feuille colonel ! Ne vous moquez pas de moi, vous savez bien que je suis contre une telle commande !

**John** : Mais… mais ! Tenez ! Voilà !

**Elisabeth** : Alors Colonel Caldwell ?

**Colonel Caldwell** : … Ce heu… ce sont bien des petits dessins…

**Elisabeth** ?

**Rodney** : Ah bon ben… Tout le monde peut se tromper… Bon ben je vous laisse travailler alors…

**John** : Attendez Rodney ! Vous n'avez pas élucidé cette histoire de surplus illégal de frites…

**Elisabeth** : Oui tiens, c'est vrai.

**Rodney** : … Faux frère…

!I!

**Carson** : Alors c'est bon ? Vous avez pu tout noter ?

**John** : Une chance que Caldwell se soit mis de mon côté, parce que s'il avait fallu compter sur Rodney…

**Rodney** : Hey ! Je vous ai aidé quand même ! Sans moi vous auriez été bien pour détourner son attention !

**John : **Quand on s'est mis d'accord sur votre rôle, je pensais que vous trouveriez un meilleur prétexte !

**Rodney** : Hé ben au moins, la liste de la cantine est validée, maintenant !

**John** : Pour la peine j'ai changé le titre du livre que vous vouliez lui offrir : j'ai noté « Kama Sutra ».

**Rodney** : C'est une blague ?

**John** : Evidemment ! Par contre, je n'ai rien vu de la part de Zelenka…

**Rodney :** Je crois qu'il se débrouille lui-même.

**John** : Mais pour vous Carson… Sans vouloir faire un quelconque jugement… Un CD des meilleurs airs écossais, ça lui plaira vous pensez ?

**Carson** : Oui, je pense : ses grands-parents sont d'origine écossaise, elle me l'a dit.

**John** : …

**Rodney** : Et le reste du personnel ? C'est quoi le cadeau commun ?

**John** : Ils voulaient un bijou personnalisé : je leur ai suggéré de demander à forger en or le nouveau logo d'Atlantis.

**Rodney** : Vous voulez dire le « A » dans un cercle façon « Porte des Etoiles » qui repose sur une représentation symbolique de la Cité ?

**John** : Oui.

**Rodney** : Le même logo qu'on a dessiné la dernière fois sur les cartons de moules qu'on a envoyés aux Athosiens ?

**John** : … Ouups.

* * *

**Oulàlààààà ! Mais il était super long aussi ce chapitre là ! Allez faut bien une review pour remettre de la force dans les doigts de l'auteure !**

**(Oui, c'est une des phrases de review les plus ridicules de ces derniers chapitres).**


	39. une guitare électrique

**Encore une fois un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Votre petit plaisir c'est de lire ma fic (j'espère), moi c'est de lire vos reviews. :-)

* * *

**

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Carson

**Fonction :** Personnel d'Atlantis

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée

**Objet :** Intégrale des albums de Marilyn Manson. Guitare électrique personnelle (se trouve chez ma mère).

**Quantité :** 1 et 1

**Intérêt de la demande :** Je reste plus longtemps que je le pensais ici, et ça va me manquer. Possibilité de former un groupe si le Docteur Weir le permet.

:o:

**Colonel Caldwell** : Carson ? Ce n'est pas votre médecin ? Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était adepte de ce genre de musique…

**Elisabeth** : Non en fait il s'agit d'un homonyme : c'est son nom de famille. Ian Carson est un technicien canadien, un peu l'opposé de notre Carson Beckett à vrai dire…

**John** : Cela dit, une légende raconte que notre Carson joue très bien de la cornemuse… Mais pas de quoi monter un groupe j'imagine.

!I!

**Carson** : Carson !

**Carson (uhuh)** : Beckett ?

**Carson** : J'ai encore CA qui est arrivé dans mon carton au lieu du vôtre, la dernière fois. Précisez bien votre prénom quand vous commandez ce genre de magazine, je n'aime pas trop que les gens s'imaginent des choses.

**Carson** : Ca fait quatre semaines que vous l'avez et vous me les rendez seulement maintenant ?

**Carson** : C'était au fond d'un carton…

**Carson** : Ah mais vous avez pris le temps de les feuilleter quand même !

**Carson** : Heu juste un… La photo de Demi Moore sur la dernière page est quand même… inoubliable…

**Carson** : Faites voir… Haaa oui… En effet…

**Carson : **Vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

**Laura Cadman future Beckett**: Dire quoi ?

**Carson** : …

**Carson** : Qu'il préfère les brunes !

**Carson** : Carson ! Idiot ! Elle est ma…

**Laura Cadman future Beckett** : Ah oui, vous parlez de la photo de Demi Moore…

**Carson** : …

**Laura Cadman future Beckett** : On verra si je suis aussi bien conservée qu'elle a son âge, mmmh ?

**Carson** : …

**Laura Cadman** : Et maintenant que tu as rendu ses magazines de cinéma gore et de cinéma d'horreur à Ian, on va peut-être pouvoir finir nos listes, Docteur ?

* * *

**(Je suis contente car Demi Moore va sortir un film qui fait peur dans pas longtemps. Je le savais pas quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, mais du coup ça reste crédible !)**

**Comme vous avez pu le constater, je trouve que NON, "Carson", c'est pas un prénom ! Voilà donc ma prise de position sur le sujet (vous trouvez aussi que c'est pas un prénom vous hein ? Littéralement, ça veut dire "fils de voiture", c'est un non-sens total non ?).**

**Je vous invite à donner votre avis sur le sujet - et accessoirement sur la fic - en cliquant sur le bouton ci-dessous. Profitez-en : nous sommes en démocratie que diable !**


	40. des choses diverses et des caméléons

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Pr Gustaf Bjerensvärd

**Fonction :** Généticien. Recherche sur la pigmentation naturelle

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Professionnelle

**Objet : **Caméléon adultes

**Quantité :** 15

**Intérêt de la demande :** Recherche sur la pigmentation naturelle. Et puis j'adore voir leurs yeux tourner.

:o:

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Sergent Jake Cardoccini

**Fonction :** Sergent, responsable de l'entraînement militaire rudimentaire des civils d'Atlantis (survie, auto-défense, entraînement aux tirs, combat à mains nues, création d'un mental d'acier).

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée

**Objet :** Cadres photos

**Quantité :** 12

**Intérêt de la demande :** Depuis une mauvaise blague perpétrée par des hommes que j'entraînais, tous les cadres photos de ma chambre sont tombés et se sont cassés. Et comme mon petit chien Gipsy me manque, et que j'aime bien le revoir et penser à lui juste avant de m'endormir, j'ai besoin de cadres pour protéger toutes les images que j'ai de lui, et qu'elles ne s'abîment pas.

)V(

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Dr Rodney McKay

**Fonction :** Responsable du pôle scientifique d'Atlantis

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée/à utiliser pendant les horaires de travail

**Objet :** CD des chants nationaux et airs traditionnels canadiens. Enceintes puissances maximales.

**Quantité : **1 pour le CD ; enceintes : le plus que vous ayez.

**Intérêt de la demande :** Toujours rabattre le caquet des sceptiques. Prouver par la force des décibels quelle est la nation du monde qui engendre les plus brillants génies

PS : Elisabeth, si vous lisez ceci ne vous inquiétez pas : cela ne devrait pas troubler notre travail plus de 5 minutes. Et puis ça fera plaisir aux Canadiens.

\i/

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Dr Radekk Zlenka

**Fonction : **sou-dirreteur du poil scentifiak d'Atlntis.

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Professivé

**Objet :** CD d l'ymne nattionnnall chèque et dès mausique flokolriques

**Quantité :** 1

**Intérêt de la demande :** Pouur montré toute le beautée de ce quil es tipyqument tchèqe

PS : Elisabethh : pourraix-je utilser justte 5 minute la frékense suur laquel vous vou addersé à tou le personnelll d'Altnatis quant il ya une alerte, et quil diffyse dans tute la Sité, silv ou plait ? Ce serai pour dasn 2 moi quand j'orai le CD. Mairci.

lUl

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Pr Gustaf Bjerensvärd

**Fonction :** Généticien. Recherche sur la pigmentation naturelle

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Professionnelle

**Objet : **Caméléons

**Quantité :** 15

**Intérêt de la demande :** Recherche sur la pigmentation naturelle. Et puis je trouve que c'est extrêmement affectueux.

"Y"

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard

**Fonction :** Lieutenant-Colonel

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée

**Objet :** Eva Longoria

**Quantité :** Je me contenterai d'1

**Intérêt de la demande :** Remonter le moral des troupes.

PS : je suis quasiment certain que cette demande ne sera pas acceptée, mais on peut toujours essayer…

U 

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Sam Wollagong

**Fonction : **Anthropologue – vice-président de l'association « Sports et Recherche » de l'expédition

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée

**Objet :** paire de skis et gilet de sauvetage

**Quantité :** 3 pour les deux objets

**Intérêt de la demande :** Etant d'origine australienne et naturellement doué pour les sports nautiques, j'ai eu l'idée d'organiser des sessions de pratique de ski nautique sur l'océan d'Atlantis, idée que le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard a validée. Ne disposant pas de hors-bord, puisque les envois trop gros sont à présent impossibles, nous utiliserons un Jumper, sur lequel nous fixerons le câble qui sert à tracter le skieur.

°H°

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Pr Gustaf Bjerensvärd

**Fonction :** Généticien. Recherche sur la pigmentation naturelle

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Professionnelle

**Objet : **Caméléons

**Quantité :** 15

**Intérêt de la demande :** Recherche sur la pigmentation naturelle. Et puis je me demande s'ils collent aux vitres d'Atlantis.

!I!

**Elisabeth** : Vous savez, Carson, parfois j'ai l'impression que vous et moi sommes les deux seuls adultes de la Cité.

**Carson** : J'ai souvent cette impression aussi.

**Elisabeth** : … Vous me prêteriez le dernier tome d'Harry Potter ?

**Carson** : Si vous me prêtez vos Sims 2.

**Elisabeth** : Ca marche.

* * *

**Aucune loi de physique quantique, linguistique ou de balistique actuellement découverte ne stipule que la taille de la review est inversement proportionnelle à celle du chapitre de fic que l'on vient de lire. Pour résumer plus simplement :**

**Laissez-moi des reviews !**


	41. un scientifique belge

**On se rappelera juste que dans le chapitre 12 "hommage aux francophones", Elisabeth a affirmé être d'origine belge.**

* * *

(**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale**) Demande de rapatriement de personne à bord du Dédale 

**Nom :** Dr Rodney McKay

**Fonction :** Responsable du pôle scientifique d'Atlantis

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Professionnelle. Et un peu privée aussi.

**Objet :** Le Dr André Cauvin.

**Quantité :** Ben un (encore heureux).

**Intérêt de la demande :** (Inc/om/pa/tib/ilit/é) Le Dr Cauvin est soupçonné de détournement illégal de frites, déviance inacceptable, qui ne peut être tolérée dans une Cité où la moralité et la confiance sont des conditions essentielles à la bonne cohabitation des membres de la mission.

:o:

**John** : C'était dans la note de Caldwell, Rodney ! On ne peut pas virer comme ça quelqu'un. Surtout avec votre justification à deux sous.

**Rodney** : Humf.

**John** : Vous ne voulez pas me dire quel est le réel problème avec le docteur Cauvin ?

**Rodney** : Je préfère plutôt me faire une raison…

**Elisabeth** : Rodney ?

**Rodney** : Elisabeth ?

**Elisabeth** : Vous pourriez m'expliquer pourquoi vous souhaitez le renvoi du docteur Cauvin ? C'est un homme compétent et sans histoire. Vous avez quelque chose contre les Belges ?

**John** : Alors là mon vieux faites _très_ attention à ce que vous allez répondre.

!I!

**Poipetrov **: Docteur Cauvin, je suis passé prendre vos blouses à la lingerie…

**Cauvin** : Merci jeune homme ! Aaah ! Ils ont fini par les retrouver, au milieu de leur désordre Gaston Lagaffesque !… Mais ?!

**Poipetrov** : Oui je sais…

**Cauvin** : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ?

**Poipetrov** : Je les ai récupérées comme ça, le service de la lingerie n'a pas su m'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils les ont retrouvées comme elles sont maintenant, bien en évidence sur une table, repassées et pliées…

**Cauvin** : Mon petit Youri, éclairez-moi… Connaissez-vous une machine à laver capable de faire déteindre des vêtements de sorte que mes blouses _blanches_ deviennent _oranges_

avec des manches _roses_ et un col _vert_ ?

**Poipetrov** : Je ne suis pas sûr que cela existe, docteur…

* * *

**Le monde des lecteurs de fics se divise en six catégories :**

**- ceux qui laissent des reviews à chaque chapitre et que l'auteure trouve super-gentils et même pleins d'humour dans leurs commentaires**

**- ceux qui laissent une review à chaque post de nouveau chapitre, et qui enchantent l'auteure aussi**

**- ceux qui laissent une review de temps en temps, et l'auteure espère que les chapitres d'aujourd'hui sont de qualité suffisante pour qu'ils estiment en laisser une cette fois-ci aussi**

**- ceux qui laissaient des reviews autrefois, mais pas récemment, et l'auteure s'affole en se disant que mon dieu ce qu'elle écrit depuis quelques temps n'est donc plus aussi bien qu'avant**

**- ceux qui suivent cette fic, tout le temps ou juste quelques chapitres de temps en temps, mais ne laissent aucun commentaire, et l'auteure se dit qu'elle serait super-contente s'ils passaient le pas aujourd'hui, parce que ça ne coûte rien, c'est vite fait, et ça ne nécessite même pas d'être enregistré ou de donner son e-mail**

**- l'auteure.**

**Merci pour le petit temps que vous allez passer à écrire ces reviews, quelle que soit la catégorie dans laquelle vous êtes !**

**La semaine prochaine : "Le monde des chercheurs de l'Ecole Française d'Extrême Orient se divise en seize catégories et demie"**


	42. des journaux

**Bonjour à tous, et un grand merci pour vos reviews, spécialement à ceux qui en postaient pour la première fois ! ****Ne vous inquiétez pas : quelle que soit la catégorie dans laquelle vous vous situez, je vous aime tous !**

**Frozensheep : Je suis désolée pour le prénom, j'savais pô... T'es plus fâché hein?**

**Réponse aux caméléons incessament sous peu, et pour la future maman, je vous prépare un chapitre bonus pour dans un ou deux chapitres qui vous apportera (peut-être ?) plus d'informations... Promis, vous aurez la réponse à la fin de la fic, et promis, je finirai cette fic !**

**

* * *

Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale. **

**Nom :** Dominic Evans

**Fonction : **Chercheur en explosifs pour l'armée des Etats-Unis (Voie Lactée) et chef de troupe scoute athosienne (Galaxie de Pégase)

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée

**Objet :** Journaux divers : _Los Angeles Times, __USA Today_, _Washington Post_, _Wall Street Journal, Chicago Tribune_, _Newsweek International_.

**Quantité :** Le plus possible, dans la mesure des stocks restant.

**Intérêt de la demande :** Le but premier de tout journal, cela me semble évident.

:o:

**John** : C'est bien. Il y en a au moins un ici qui cherche à savoir ce qu'il se passe sur Terre en ce moment…

**Elisabeth** : J'en ai presque un peu honte, pour une diplomate… Vous vous rendez compte : je ne lis plus aucun journal depuis que je suis ici, je ne suis au courant de rien ! Il n'y a pas de quoi être fière…

**John** : Moi c'est pareil… On est toujours en Irak ?

**Elisabeth** : Aucune idée… Et le conflit israëlo-palestinien ? Les procès Khmers Rouges prévus ?

**John** : Ont-ils trouvé une solution pour le SIDA ?

**Elisabeth** : Est-ce que l'économie se porte mieux ?

**John** : Je ne connais même pas les sorties ciné !

**Elisabeth** : Quelle honte de ne rien savoir !

**John** : Même être si loin n'est pas une excuse…

**Elisabeth** : Non, je crois qu'il faudrait suivre l'exemple d'Evans… Je me commande autant de journaux.

**Sheppard** : Pareil pour moi. Rajoutez _Première et CinéMag _aussi.

!I!

**Evans** : Alors, les scouts, écoutez-moi bien. Pour allumer le feu ce soir, soyez économes en papier journal : j'ai trouvé tout ce que j'ai pu sur Atlantis, et ce n'est pas beaucoup car nous sommes en pleine pénurie, ça n'a pas été facile à avoir. Mais rassurez-vous il y a une bonne nouvelle : dès le retour du Dédale, vous aurez tout le papier qu'il vous faut car j'ai demandé des provisions exprès pour vous, et on devrait avoir de quoi faire des flammes un bout de temps.

* * *

**Je sais qu'elle n'est pas terrible, mais le premier qui poste aura l'honneur d'être le privilège d'être mon 250ème reviewer, et de ne sentir toujours bon en sortant de la douche ! On atteint des proportions incroyables, et c'est grâce à vous, lecteurs ! Merci à tous !**

**Testez la synchronisation de vos doigts et de votre cerveau : laisser une review !**


	43. des choses diverses & tjrs des caméléons

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard

**Fonction :** Lieutenant-Colonel

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Professionnelle

**Objet :** Bombonnes de gaz euphorisant

**Quantité :** 8

**Intérêt de la demande :** Nouvelle technique de neutralisation des peuples hostiles : nous déversons le gaz (quand une négociation tourne mal, que nous allons être faits prisonniers, ou que l'on veut tout simplement nous tuer avant de nous laisser nous présenter), et les éléments menaçants, tous occupés à leur fou-rire, ne nous veulent plus de mal. Les membres d'Atlantis qui tenteront cette expérience ne devront pas oublier, bien sûr, de porter un pince-nez. Peut-être qu'à terme, cette technique sera utilisée sur les Wraith, mais le Dr Rodney McKay et Ronon Dex m'ont fait remarquer que ça risquait fortement de ne pas marcher, car ils n'ont pas l'ombre d'un atome de sens de l'humour.

PS : je sais qu'une telle commande a déjà été faite la dernière fois. Mais l'idée n'a pas encore pu être testée : à la suite d'un incident indépendant de notre volonté mais peut-être pas de celles des docteurs McKay et Zelenka, les huit bombonnes ont toutes fuit, le gaz se répandant dans l'un des entrepôts de la Cité (celui-là même qui contenait les réserves de papiers toilettes), et le reste à l'étage du service technique. Il n'y a eu aucune conséquence suite à l'arrivée du gaz dans les entrepôts, puisqu'ils étaient vides, et ont été inondés quasiment en même temps que la fuite, toujours en raison des actions des deux scientifiques sus-désignés. En revanche le service technique, situé quelques marches plus haut, a du être évacué, le gaz se répandant dans toutes ses salles. A présent tout le monde se porte bien, excepté des courbatures au ventre et aux zygomatiques.

:o:

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom : **Youri Poipetrov

**Fonction :** Thésard en climatologie (spécialiste des déserts froids)

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée

**Objet : **Bandes dessinées de Gaston Lagaffe (par Mr André Franquin), en russe si possible, en anglais sinon, en français à la limite. Le cas échéant, je me contenterai des images, qui même sans dialogues sont déjà très drôles.

**Quantité :** Si possible toute la collection (un exemplaire de chaque album). Inutile de mettre deux fois le même album en deux langues différentes.

**Intérêt de la demande :** J'ai découvert cette série par l'intermédiaire du Dr Cauvin, dont je suis l'assistant. J'aimerais parfois mieux comprendre son humour, et je pense qu'avoir de telles lectures ne peut que m'y aider.

-Y-

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom : **Zofia Lusken

**Fonction : **Technicienne responsable des chambres froides (morgue + congélateurs des cuisines) et accessoiriste de la Troupe d'Atlantis (troupe de théâtre, pas troupe scoute)

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Associative

**Objet :** perruques (5, voir modèles ci-joint), arc (2), flèches (une quinzaine), chandeliers en bronze, armure et heaume, cheval en carton, hallebardes (3)

**Quantité :** Voir ci-dessus

**Intérêt de la demande :** La troupe de théâtre atlante, actuellement composée de neuf femmes et six hommes, prépare plusieurs pièces – classiques, comiques, adaptations ou création atlantes (sauf la légende écossaise suggérée par le Dr Beckett, que nous n'avons pas vraiment jugée digne d'intérêt). Nous avons donc besoin de costumes et d'accessoires pour les représentations (les décors sont déjà prêts, nous tenons d'ailleurs à remercier personnellement le colonel Caldwell pour avoir accepté de téléporter un arbre du continent jusqu'à Atlantis : cela ajoutera à l'authenticité que nous voulons donner à certaines pièces, et contribuera fortement à la mise en place de l'atmosphère de l'acte, quoiqu'en dise le Dr Evans l'ami de la nature, des scouts, et des arbres déracinés).

Nous comprenons que la commande de certains objets nécessite une explication :

- pour les perruques : il ne s'agit pas d'une utilisation quotidienne pour masquer la calvitie de certains membres de l'équipe (car, comme vous le personnifiez si bien colonel Caldwell, il n'y a en effet aucune honte à être chauve, bien au contraire), mais il s'agit d'un complément de costume, pour les femmes ayant les cheveux trop courts (comme le sergent Alice Bell qui refuse obstinément de se laisser pousser les cheveux à plus de 45mm, et a demandé à porter une pantalon sous la robe à crinoline que nous la forcerons à porter), ou pour les hommes n'ayant pas la coiffure adéquate du XVIIème siècle (aucun de nos acteurs n'a accepté de se laisser pousser les cheveux pour les teindre en blanc ensuite, et pour notre malheur ( ?) le Dr Kavanagh ne fait pas partie de la troupe).

- pour l'arc et les flèches : nous désirons faire une représentation de _Guillaume Tell_. La première idée était d'en faire une version moderne et adaptée à Atlantis. Mais tirer sur une pomme au P-90 s'est révélé trop dangereux.

- Les chandeliers en bronze et l'armure font plus des 17 kg autorisés pour un colis, nous en sommes conscients. Mais nous espérions qu'en ami du théâtre, le colonel Caldwell accepterait de faire une exception pour la troupe. Sinon, c'est juste pour le décor et pour la véracité de l'atmosphère de la pièce, donc il est vrai que l'on pourrait s'en passer. Me dire vite si la demande est rejetée ou non, que le service technique ait le temps de me fabriquer une armure en aluminium, même si maintenant qu'il n'y a plus un seul cylindre en carton de rouleau de PQ, ça sera plus difficile à faire.

- Pour le cheval en carton, pareil : c'est optionnel mais souhaité. Un vrai cheval, hein ! Avec un poney ce serait ridicule. Les hommes de la troupe demandent spécifiquement que cette demande soit acceptée, car sinon ils seraient obligés de faire le cheval (de le jouer). La costumière demande également à ce que cette commande soit honorée, sinon elle serait obligée de faire le cheval (le costume). A l'extrême limite, s'il n'y a pas de cheval, on se contentera du Saint Bernard empaillé amené par le Dédale, que le colonel Caldwell a eu la bonne idée et la gentillesse de nous offrir puisqu'il n'a pas été réclamé.

- Les hallebardes, c'est un accessoire, quoiqu'en dise le sergent Alice Bell qui voudrait bien tenter de s'entraîner avec (Melle Teyla Emmagan cependant a souligné, une fois qu'elle a appris ce qu'était une hallebarde, que cela « risquait d'être un peu dangereux »).

PS : Colonel Caldwell, je suis quasiment sûre que vous lirez cette commande. Je tiens à vous inviter à la première de tous ces spectacles que nous préparons, pour vous remercier de ce que vous faites pour nous. Pour convenir d'une date, je vous propose de venir dîner dans mes quartiers ce soir, à 20h. Je vous attends avec impatience, Steven.

Affctueusement, votre Zofia

/U\

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Eva Hallberg

**Fonction :** Infirmière de métier et costumière de la Troupe de théâtre d'Atlantis à mes heures perdues

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Pour la troupe de théâtre

**Objet :** Tissus (voir détail ci-joint), corset (2), dentelle, crinoline (3), machine à coudre (1), boutons, fermoirs et fils (indications au dos), collants (voir liste ci-jointe).

**Quantité :** Voir ci-joint.

**Intérêt de la demande :** La troupe de théâtre d'Atlantis travaille actuellement plusieurs pièces qui nécessitent des costumes précis. Puisque je sais confectionner des vêtements, je me suis portée volontaire pour faire leurs costumes. La partie difficile restant de persuader le Sergent Alice Bell de porter une robe, et les hommes de la troupe de porter des collants (ce qui explique qu'ils aient voulu un moment adapter l'histoire de _Guillaume Tell_ au XXIème siècle).

PS : Je suppose que vous avez lu, ou que vous allez lire la commande que Melle Zofia Lusken, accessoiriste de l'association, a faite pour la troupe. Il est fort possible que sa commande soit… orginialement écrite, et je cherche ici à la défendre : il faut que vous sachiez qu'elle a été l'une des victimes de l'émission du gaz euphorisant qui s'est répandu dans son service il y a peu. Malheureusement, l'équipe de secours n'a découvert Sophia sur son lieu de travail qu'au bout de quatre heures, qu'elle a passé intégralement à rire. D'après le Dr Beckett, elle souffre encore de séquelles de cette intoxication au gaz et d'effets secondaires inexplicablement longs, et mettra sans doute un peu de temps à s'en relever. Je vous prie donc d'excuser le style de sa commande, que je devine loin d'être traditionnel. Cela dit, elle a toujours mis des parenthèses partout. Des parenthèses ou des didascalies (je ne suis pas sûre du terme en anglais, mais d'après la définition que j'ai donnée au Major Lorne, ce doit être la bonne traduction).

Je vous indique également qu'en dehors de la formulation, sa commande est tout à fait sérieuse (elle a gardé les idées claires, c'est juste les exprimer qui lui pose problème). Il est donc nécessaire pour la troupe et au nom du moral de la Cité, de l'honorer.

PPS : Colonel Caldwell, je vous prie d'excuser toute action entreprenante de Zofia à votre égard (ce qui à mon avis risque fortement d'arriver, puisqu'elle est totalement désinhibée). Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Mais si elle vous invite à dîner, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir considérer sérieusement l'offre, car elle sera remise d'ici là – du moins nous l'espérons- mais également parce que, étant une amie de Zofia, je me dois de vous dire que c'est une offre qui vient réellement du fond de son cœur, et que rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir qu'une discussion en tête à tête avec vous.

PPPS : elle aime beaucoup quand vous portez l'uniforme bleu, mais peut-être est-ce trop demandé.

°H°

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Pr Gustaf Bjerensvärd

**Fonction :** Généticien. Recherche sur la pigmentation naturelle

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Professionnelle

**Objet : **Caméléons

**Quantité :** 15

**Intérêt de la demande :** Recherche sur la pigmentation naturelle. Et avec un peu de chance, ça fera peur aux Wraiths.

!I!

**Elisabeth** : Professeur Beren... Bjereden... Bjerensvaert... Professeur ! J'ai reçu pas moins de quatre commandes de vous pour des caméléons…

**Bjerensvärd** : Oui !

**Elisabeth** : Vous savez que les animaux sont interdits, n'est-ce pas ?

**Bjerensvärd** : Mais c'est pour la recherche !

**Elisabeth** : On utilise des souris blanches, pour la recherche et…

**Bjerensvärd** : … et des militaires, je sais…

**Elisabeth** : Non je voulais dire : « et pas des caméléons »…

**Bjerensvärd** : Ecoutez : je pense réussir à extraire le gène de pigmentation des cellules des caméléons et l'intégrer au génome d'un humain. Et comme ça, on changerait de couleur et on pourrait se fondre dans le paysage pendant les missions d'exploration ! On ne craindrait plus rien car les Wraiths ne nous verraient pas – les Wraiths ont une très mauvaise vue, selon ma théorie. On traiterait comme ça toute la base ! Bien sûr, après, ce qui pose problème, vous me direz, c'est : comment arrivera-t-on à se voir les uns les autres pour se parler, et c'est une très bonne question. Et bien je pense que…

**Elisabeth **: Eeet pour que cela marche nos militaires devraient partir tous nus en missions, histoire que leurs vêtements ne les trahissent pas ?

**Bjerensvärd** : Et bien j'y ai songé, voyez-vous ! Je pense réussir à intégrer au génome des moutons et des vers à soie qui fabriqueront la matière première de nos vêtements le gène de pigmentation des caméléons. Il suffira ensuite d'utiliser ces vêtements en laine ou en soie pour les explorations ! Quand on sera dans la Cité, pour qu'on puisse se reconnaître et ne pas risquer de se rentrer dedans comme on sera tous en tenue de camouflage permanent, j'ai pensé à un uniforme blanc avec des rayures verticales rouges et jaunes pour les femmes et horizontales et bleues et vertes pour les hommes. On pourrait aussi créer une sorte de mini-néon qui ferait clignoter le nom des gens pour qu'on sache à qui l'on a affaire…

**Elisabeth** : Bon ! Votre exposé était très… amusant, et plein d'originalité je dois le reconnaître. La blague était bonne, même si notre réaction était plus l'étonnement que le rire, mais maintenant je ne suis pas sûre que cela nécessitait de faire quatre demandes successives et répétitives pour ce résultat, surtout en ces temps de pénurie...

**Bjerensvärd** : Mais non, pas répétitives ! Quatre demandes de quinze caméléons, c'était pour avoir 60 caméléons !

**Elisabeth** : Ce n'était pas pour la blague ?

**Bjerensvärd** : Une blague ? Mais de qui ?

**Elisabeth :** ... Mais même un caméléon ça ne passera jamais, vous savez ?

**Bjerensvärd **: C'est pour cela que j'ai fait quatre commandes… Pour tromper l'ennemi. Pour qu'au moins une passe entre leurs griffes…

**Elisabeth** : L'ennemi ?

**Bjerensvärd** : Ouiiii. Entre nous docteur, je suis l'un des rares à m'en être rendu compte mais... Cette Cité est dirigée par des entités extra-terrestres qui ont pris l'apparence d'humains pour nous étudier et nous asservir. Et ils lisent les listes, je le sais… Mais moi, ils ne m'auront pas ! ILS FINIRONT PAR FAIRE UNE ERREUR ! Je leur enverrai quinze, cinquante listes s'il le faut, et alors ils oublieront d'en lire une, et les caméléons viendront à moi, haha ! Et mes recherches aboutiront, et ce sera la LIBERATION !

**Elisabeth** : … Dites-moi, professeur, vous êtes passé par l'étage du service technique, récemment, ou par les entrepôts, avant leur inondation ?

* * *

**Ceci a été écrit très tard... Ca vire au délire ! Merci à Vive les Unas pour l'idée du gaz hilarant-neutralisant !**

**Scoop : Youri Poipetov, l'assistant du Dr Cauvin, existe vraiment ! Il habite chez moi, est blond aux yeux bleus, viril, plein de sens de l'humour, très intelligent et très câlin. Il a deux oreilles noires et une de ses dernières bêtises a été de manger la plante de la fenêtre de la cuisine. C'est mon chat... Il ne parle pas russe (ben non il est Siamois, c'est à dire Thaïlandais), ne lit pas de BD, mais s'appelle bien Youri Poïpet. Même s'il n'y a que moi qui l'appelle Poïpet...**

**C'était le moment "je raconte la vie de mon chat". Maintenant c'est fini.**

**Youri Poïpet, d'ailleurs, ne laisse jamais de review. Ben non, c'est une des capacités qui prouve la supériorité de l'Homme sur le chat ! Prouvez votre supériorité de l'Homme sur le chat : laissez une review, et après allez dormir 16 heures de suite sur un canapé pour apporter une preuve supplémentaire à cette affirmation idiote.**


	44. un scientifique suédois

**(Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.)** Demande de rapatriement d'un membre de l'expédition

**Nom :** Elisabeth Weir

**Fonction :** Dirigeante d'Atlantis

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Professionnelle

**Objet :** Pr Gustaf (Bgeren) (Brej) Bjerensvärd

**Quantité : **1

**Intérêt de la demande :** J'ai pu personnellement constater que la santé mentale du Pr Bjerensvärd n'était plus tout à fait bonne, ce qui ne peut en aucun cas être attribué à la fuite de gaz euphorisant qui s'est produit dans le secteur 7, puisque son laboratoire se trouve au secteur 21, et que d'après ses collègues, « il ne le quitte jamais. Il a même installé un lit de camp pour y dormir et préfère travailler dans le noir en occultant les fenêtres pour plus de concentration, en tirant des draps de toutes les couleurs à travers la salle, et en refusant de mettre le chauffage car il dit qu'il a le sang froid de toute façon. Il émet souvent des sons bizarres et aime à manger des insectes. Maintenant que vous nous le faites remarquer, oui, docteur Weir, il n'a pas un comportement normal » (fin de citation).

Les derniers examens médicaux qui ont été pratiqués sur le professeur sont unanimes : il ne peut plus être considéré comme lucide.

PS : renouveler entièrement le stock de mercurochrome de l'infirmerie, suite à une tentative de camouflage avec le sol perpétrée par le professeur susmentionné, pour tenter d'échapper aux « ennemis » qui le « détenaient prisonnier ». Renouveler aussi le stock de blouses blanches. Par contre plus besoin d'insecticide (faute d'insectes) pour le laboratoire de recherche génétique.

!I!

**Scientifique** : J'ai fait les recherches que vous m'aviez demandé docteur Weir : il n'y a jamais rien eu dans l'atmosphère de cette planète qui puisse être nocif aux neurones de qui que ce soit d'humain.

**Elisabeth** : D' « humain » ? Mmm...

**Rodney** : Elisabeth?

**Elisabeth** : Merci docteur. Oui Rodney ?

**Rodney** : J'ai appris que vous aviez réussit à renvoyer sur Terre le professeur Bjerensvärd ?

**Elisabeth** : Belle prononciation Rodney ! C'est exact ! Je pense que c'était nécessaire.

**Rodney** : Mais c'était interdit par le règlement ! Pourquoi vous, vous auriez le droit, et que moi, je ne pourrais pas demander le renvoi de Cauvin ?

**Elisabeth** : Les raisons ne sont pas les mêmes, Rodney ! Pour le professeur, sincèrement c'était justifié. Vous n'avez pas vu la couleur des infirmiers ?

**Rodney** : Le prétexte que j'ai donné pour le renvoi de Cauvin a été jugé non recevable : je peux connaître celui que vous avez mentionné pour réussir à faire accepter le retour de Bjerensvärd sur Terre ?

**Elisabeth** : … « Trafic de caméléons ».

* * *

**Tadâââm ! Bon c'était peut-être pas le meilleur... Vous aurez constaté qu'on ne parle plus de femme enceinte, ça viendra plus tard, ne vous inquiétez pas, les idées sont là.**

**Dans cette grande Cité,**

**Les gens sont un peu survoltés**

**Entre frites, caméléons et bébé**

**On tente d'être zen, sans le rester**

**Et petit lecteur, ce chapitre achevé**

**Va décider de me reviewer**

**Clio**

**Hé mais c'était pourri comme poème ! Mais rien que pour l'effort, et pour soigner mon rhume, ça vaut le coup de me laisser un p'tit message... Bon courage à ceux qui travaillent et n'oubliez pas votre chocolat de l'Avent, c'est nécessaire au moral (moi je préfèrerai des tablettes de l'Avent, mais ça n'existe pas).**


	45. un dictionnaire anglais allemand

**Merci pour toutes ces reviews ! Je ne sais pas si c'est grâce à vous, mais mon rhume se finit ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné des conseils en matière de chocolat. Il y a des connaisseurs à ce que je vois !**

**Note pour ce chapitre : on se rappelera qu'Elisabeth a dit à John qu'elle était d'origine belge, et à Carson qu'elle était d'origine écossaise.**

**

* * *

**

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Major Lorne

**Fonction :** Major, responsable de SGA2.

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée

**Objet :** Dictionnaire anglais-allemand ; méthode d'apprentissage de l'allemand pour grands débutants.

**Quantité :** Un de chaque

**Intérêt de la demande :** Se reporter au mot « privé », quelques lignes plus haut.

!I!

**John** : Alors comme ça on veut apprendre l'allemand, major ?

**Lorne** : Heu, oui mon colonel.

**John** : Vous n'avez pas osé marquer « drague » comme motif sur votre demande ?

**Rodney** : « Drague » ? Vous lui refourguez un de vos plans stratégiques, John ? « Je prétexte l'apprentissage d'une langue pour avoir des têtes à têtes avec une charmante jeune fille » ?

**John** : Cette Cité est le lieu idéal pour apprendre de nouvelles cultures…

**Rodney** : Vous n'avez pas tort en fait… Lorne, je pourrai vous emprunter votre dictionnaire de temps en temps ?

**John** : Vous vous mettez à l'allemand, Rodney ?

**Rodney** : Est-ce que vous avez déjà remarqué le nombre d'Allemands dans cette Cité et surtout les heu… courbes des Allemandes ? Et en plus elles sont toutes blondes !

**Lorne** : Là je dois admettre que pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous.

**Rodney** : En plus elles parlent très bien anglais. Alors que les Espagnoles…

**John** : Intéressant, vous semblez tous deux partager un fantasme sur les Germaniques… Femmes bien entendu…

**Rodney** : Oui, on sait : pas vous…

**Lorne** : En fait c'est plus qu'un fantasme… Je suis déjà avec.

**Rodney** : Avec qui ? Avec toutes ?

**John** : Racontez-nous Lorne…

**Lorne** : Ben… Eva Hallberg, la petite infirmière…

**John** : Bravo mon vieux ! On est les premiers au courant ?

**Rodney** : EVA ?

**John** : Je veux dire : tout le mess est le premier au courant ?

**Lorne** : Ca pose un problème docteur McKay ?

**Rodney** : Mais elle a débarqué il y a un mois ! Comment voulez-vous que je fasse si tous les militaires leur sautent dessus dès qu'elles arrivent ?

**John** : Ce n'est peut-être pas qu'une question de timing…

**Lorne** : Ca va, il vous reste encore pas mal de jolies filles libres ! Tenez, je vais même vous donner un tuyau : Weir est plutôt sympa avec ce genre d'histoire et s'amuse beaucoup à donner un coup de pouce si elle peut, comme elle l'a fait pour moi…

**John** : Parce que vous confiez vos peines de cœur à Weir ?

**Lorne** : Non ! Elle s'en est doutée quand je lui ai demandé mine de rien comment on disait « bonjour » et « merci » en allemand.

**Rodney** : Et « est-ce qu'un jour je pourrai à mon tour vous ausculter ? ».

**Lorne** : Hey ! J'essaye d'être sympa !

**John** : Continuez, moi ça m'intéresse…

**Rodney** : Je croyais que vous préfériez les brunes aux cheveux bouclés ?

**John** : Chut !

**Lorne** : Bref, en fait Weir adore ce type d'histoires. Elle n'a pas l'air comme ça mais elle est au courant de tous les couples de la Cité. Ca parle beaucoup potins pendant leurs soirées filles.

**John** : Et boxers moulants, aussi.

**Lorne** : En plus elle m'avait vu quelques jours avant à l'infirmerie quand Eva était à quelques mètres de moi, et j'avais été incapable à ce moment de me concentrer deux secondes pour lui faire mon rapport.

**Rodney** : Aaah oui : la blouse blanche…

**John** : Oooh oui, la blouse blanche…

**Lorne** : Surtout quand elle se penche sur le lit voisin pour… Bref sur le coup même Beckett a été gentil et a attribué le fait que je n'arrivais pas à faire des phrases cohérentes à mon traumatisme crânien. Ils ont tous les deux convenu que ce devait être Eva qui devait vérifier toutes les heures que j'aille bien.

**John** : Et puis ça devait arranger Beckett qui devait avoir rendez-vous avec Laura.

**Rodney** : Et Elisabeth qui devait avoir rendez-vous aussi…

**John** : Non, pas Elisabeth.

**Rodney** : Non ?

**John** : Non.

**Lorne** : Et donc tout ça pour vous dire que Weir m'a un peu aidé. Elle m'a même donné quelques ficelles de la galanterie germanique, histoire que je ça marche bien. Elle s'y connaît : elle est d'origine allemande.

**John** : Elisabeth vous a dit qu'elle était d'origine allemande ?

**Lorne** : Oui.

**John** : … Les Belges et les Ecossaises sont pas mal aussi.

**Rodney** : Le top c'est un mix des trois.

* * *

**Plus on est de fous, plus on rit.**

**Plus il y a de reviews, plus je souris.**

**(Vous aurez tous noté une légère panne d'inspiration en ce qui concerne les incitations à la review. Mais vous, vous êtes inspirés, mmmh ? Même si c'est juste deux mots, ça me fait plaisir que vous les ayez envoyés).**


	46. des patins à roulettes

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Alfonso Ramos

**Fonction :** Infirmier-urgentiste

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Professionnelle

**Objet : **Paire de patins à roulettes, taille 44

**Quantité :** 1

**Intérêt de la demande :** Mon métier et la survie des membres de l'expédition exigent souvent de se rendre en urgence dans un point ou l'autre de la Cité (en général la salle de la Porte), afin de porter secours à un blessé. Chaussé de patins à roulettes, j'atteindrai beaucoup plus rapidement l'endroit où l'équipe médicale est demandée, et pourrai de fait assurer le plus rapidement possible les soins. Ces huit roulettes pourront ainsi sauver de nombreuses vies.

:o:

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Infirmerie d'Atlantis

**Fonction :** Soigner des gens malades, des blessés, des scientifiques inattentifs, des militaires suicidaires et des membres au bord de la crise de larmes.

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Professionnelle

**Objet :** Patins à roulettes.

**Quantité :** 10, adaptables à toutes pointures.

**Intérêt de la demande :** Ramos a eu une idée géniale ! Ces 80 roulettes pourront ainsi sauver de nombreuses vies.

!I!

**Carson** : NON ! Je n'utiliserai pas ces machins-là ! Comment avez-vous osé en commander sans me demander mon avis ?!

**Grand infirmier** : Ne vous inquiétez pas docteur ! On vous apprendra !

**Gentille infirmière** : Le docteur McKay est même en train de changer les roues du brancard pour qu'il puisse rouler mieux, à la même vitesse que nous.

**Carson** : Et pas un seul d'entre vous n'a eu l'esprit de noter qu'outre les 131 escaliers que l'on a comptés dans la partie connue de la Cité, il y a en plus des marches pour accéder à l'esplanade de la Porte ?

* * *

**Bref.**

**Idiot.**

**Review.**


	47. de la lotion anticalvitie

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Dr Rodney McKay

**Fonction :** Responsable du pôle scientifique d'Atlantis

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Les 2

**Objet :** Lotion anti-calvitie effet rapide. Réacteur thermique.

**Quantité :** 8 bouteilles. 1 réacteur

**Intérêt de la demande :** Personnel (la lotion), et pour le travail (le réacteur). Sheppard, je vous interdis de révéler quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit au sujet de ma lutte contre la perte de mes cheveux. Le cas échéant, et vu ce que je sais à votre sujet et sur vos commandes, j'aurai largement de quoi me venger de vous.

:o:

**Elisabeth** : Rodney ? Je peux m'asseoir ?

**Rodney** : Je vous en prie Elisabeth, c'est bien plus agréable de manger en votre compagnie. Vous venez au sujet du réacteur thermique ?

**Elisabeth** : Non, pas spécialement. Il faut absolument une raison pour que je vienne discuter avec vous ?

**Rodney** : Non je suppose. C'est juste que je pensais qu'une deuxième commande de réacteur allait vous mettre en colère et que vous viendrez me voir. Et comme j'avais justement… envie de vous voir un peu seul…

**Elisabeth** : Parce que vous pensiez aussi que l'unique moyen pour que je vienne vous voir en tête à tête était de me mettre en colère ? Que je ne serais pas venue pour autre chose que vous enguirlander ?

**Rodney** : Ben… Je ne sais pas… Peut-être… Non vous avez raison.

**Elisabeth** : Voyons ! Je vous aime bien Rodney, et…

**Rodney** : Moi aussi, Elisabeth.

**Elisabeth :** ... ? … Et, hum… même s'il m'arrive d'être énervée par votre comportement, je trouve que vous vous êtes amélioré durant ces deux ans. Je tenais d'ailleurs à vous le dire. De plus, je me doutais que cette commande de réacteur thermique n'était destinée qu'à détourner notre attention…

**Rodney** : Détourner votre attention ?

**Elisabeth** : L'attention de la commission de vérification : le colonel Caldwell, Sheppard et moi. Pour qu'on ne fasse pas de commentaires sur le fait que vous commandiez aussi… la lotion.

**Rodney** : Ah ! Oui la lotion…

**Elisabeth** : C'est la seule chose qui explique que vous ayez mis sur une même commande deux choses aussi différentes qu'un réacteur thermique et un produit contre la chute de cheveux.

**Rodney** : Hum ! Je vous en serais d'ailleurs très reconnaissant si acceptiez de ne pas… ne pas trop en parler autour de vous.

**Elisabeth** : Ne vous inquiétez pas Rodney : nous sommes nombreux à nous être rendu compte que vous commenciez à vous dégarnir, mais jamais, ô grand jamais nous n'avons fait de commentaires là-dessus. Et nous continuerons comme ça.

**Rodney** : Je ne suis pas sûr que ce que vous êtes en train de me dire me rassure…

**Elisabeth** : D'ailleurs, je demanderai discrètement au futur coiffeur d'Atlantis de venir vous voir pour discuter un peu avec vous de ce problème, et trouver une solution, si ça peut vous aider.

**Rodney** : C'est… gentil Elisabeth. Même si pour mon image personnelle je préfèrerais ne jamais avoir à me retrouver à discuter avec ce gigolo…

**Elisabeth** : Mon Dieu ! On a oublié de dire dans la commande qu'on préférait qu'il ait des cheveux !

**Rodney** : Ecoutez Elisabeth… En fait… le réacteur thermique je l'ai commandé uniquement pour que vous réagissiez et que vous veniez me voir.

**Elisabeth** : Vous voir ? Mais pourquoi ?

**Rodney** : Envie que… vous passiez un peu de temps avec moi… Même si, j'avoue, le coup du réacteur n'était pas la meilleure chose pour engager une conversation qui ne parle pas du travail... Pourtant si vous l'aviez accepté, je savais déjà où le mettre : les splendides salles vides à la limite du quartier nord… Mais bon, elles feront de très beaux quartiers, quand vous les aurez déclarées aptes à être habitées.

**Elisabeth** : … Vous voulez passer plus de temps avec moi ? Je suis… je suis désolée Rodney, je… Je ne m'étais vraiment pas rendue compte que vous cherchiez à… sortir un peu des discussions professionnelles avec moi, et à discuter de tout et de rien... comme deux amis…

**Rodney** : Il faut que vous sachiez, Elisabeth, que vous comptez beaucoup pour moi. Je veux dire : même si je sais que John n'est pas indifférent à votre charme, je…

**Elisabeth** : John n'est pas indifférent à mon charme ?! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

**Rodney** : Ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plaît. C'est lui qui me l'a dit.

**Elisabeth** : Oh…

**Rodney** : Bref, je trouve que vous êtes quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, d'extrêmement brillant, belle au possible et avec un caractère… magnifique et… j'adore chacun des moments passés avec vous.

**Elisabeth** : …

**Rodney** : D'ailleurs, je me disais qu'en apprenant que ces fameuses salles du quartier nord étaient vides, vous alliez tout de suite avoir la… l'idée géniale d'en faire de nouveaux quartiers, puisque vos décisions sont toujours… d'une…d'une justesse qui n'a d'égal que le bleu de vos yeux…

**Elisabeth** : Rodney ?

**Rodney** : Non c'est pas ça, « d'une justesse qui n'a d'égal que le bleu de vos yeux » ça ne veut rien dire… D'une… d'un génial qui n'a d'égal que le son de votre voix ? C'est pas mieux ?

**Elisabeth** : Rodney...

**Rodney** : Voix que je trouve extrêmement... agréable par ailleurs. Surtout qu'elle s'accompagne bien souvent d'un magnifique sourire et de paroles toujours pertinentes et... et d'un... corps d'une grâce, heu...

**Elisabeth** : ...

**Rodney** : ... d'une grande grâce. Bref vous êtes une femme formidable qui se rapproche de la perfection et j'apprécie vraiment d'être avec vous, pour le travail ou en dehors. Même si j'aime beaucoup quand c'est en dehors du travail... Et je pense que vous et moi, nous avons... de nombreux points communs et certaines affinités qui font que, au fond, nous avons beaucoup en commun. Bon, ça fait deux fois "commun"... Nous avons beaucoup à... apprendre l'un de l'autre... ?

**Elisabeth** : ... Heuu, Rodney, vous… vous êtes en train d'essayer de… d'essayer de me séduire, c'est bien ça ?

**Rodney** : Pfff. Ca ne marche pas hein ?

**Elisabeth** : Mais… C'est sérieux ou juste pour vous entraîner ?

**Rodney** : Elisabeth, sincèrement, j'ai trop de respect pour vous pour me permettre de vous faire du charme juste pour m'amuser.

**Elisabeth** : Alors c'est sérieux… A moins que… à moins que vous ayez quelque chose à me demander et que vous ne sachiez pas comment me le dire ! Les quartiers ! C'est ça ! Vous voulez que j'ouvre de nouveaux quartiers !

**Rodney** : OK, j'avoue, c'était pitoyable, mais c'est bien pour ça…

**Elisabeth** : Aaah ! Oh, vous n'étiez pas mal au début ! Mieux que quand vous draguez vraiment, d'après ce que m'a dit John ! Vous devriez faire semblant plus souvent !

**Rodney** : Quoi ? Mais que… Bref, voilà la situation : Carson et Laura aimeraient vraiment emménager officiellement ensemble, et dans des quartiers plus grands. Et ceux du quartier nord seraient parfaits.

**Elisabeth** : Et c'est vous qui êtes chargé de me le demander à leur place ?

**Rodney** : J'ai une… erreur à réparer auprès d'eux.

**Elisabeth** : Ces quartiers sont vraiment grands, je sais qu'ils sont les seuls à aller jusqu'au mariage, mais les autres couples de la Cité vont trouver cela injuste…

**Rodney** : S'il vous plaît Elisabeth, dites oui, que je puisse l'annoncer à Carson… C'est la seule solution pour qu'il accepte d'enlever son kilt.

**Elisabeth** : QUOI ?

**Rodney** : Du tiroir de son bureau ! Du tiroir de son bureau ! Il l'utilise pour me menacer ! Je vous jure ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

* * *

**Comment retomber dans l'humour bas...**

**Un chapitre spécial "chch fem. enceint. pr répons. à curiosité" devrait arriver dans un ou deux posts...**

**Une petite review pour réagir à un chapitre de faux ship ? Pour râler, pour protester ou pour me remercier (je parle aux schweir) ? Bouton violet et clavier devant vous !**


	48. x Bonus ! x

**Toujours un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, et notamment à ceux qui viennent de découvrir la fic !**

**Et comme promis, et parce que vous m'avez envoyé pleins de reviews, voici un post rien qu'avec des chapitres Bonus d'enquête sur la femme enceinte, avec peut-être des réponses ! (et là je m'imagine une partie d'entre vous qui saute sur son siège en souriant, et je me marre). J'espère que c'est bien écrit, parce que c'est vraiment écrit rien que pour vous. Je vous précise par ailleurs que le fait de savoir qui est la femme en question sonnera la fin de cette fic, car il faut bien que cela se termine un jour. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à vous que j'ai eu l'idée d'une fin, car au départ je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de développer sur cette histoire de mariage et de bébé. Les reviews sont décidément un bon moteur !**

**

* * *

John :** Bonjour Carson ! 

**Carson** : Et bien ça n'arrive pas souvent, que vous arriviez à l'infirmerie de votre plein gré, John. Vous accompagnez Rodney qui vient encore soigner une affreuse tendinite à l'index, je suppose ?

**Rodney** : C'est à cause des claviers d'ordinateurs : je tape trop vite et trop longtemps.

**John** : Oh ! Non, Carson, pour une fois, nous venons en paix, et en parfaite santé. Nous voulons juste vous demander les dossiers médicaux des jeunes femmes travaillant dans la Cité.

**Carson** : Les dossiers médicaux ? Allons donc ! Ils sont confidentiels !

**Rodney** : En fait, nous nous contenterons des courbes de poids.

**John** : Et c'est un ordre qui vient de haut !

**Rodney** : Oui le SGC a décidé de… changer l'uniforme d'Atlantis, et il faut donc connaître les tailles des habitants de la Cité pour pouvoir leur donner des vêtements qui leur conviennent.

**John** : Tout à fait. Et comme ça ne se fait pas de demander son poids à une jeune demoiselle…

**Rodney** : … nous allons l'apprendre par un autre moyen.

**John** : Les dossiers médicaux.

**Carson** : … Sauf qu'il ne suffit pas de savoir le poids de quelqu'un pour savoir quelle taille de vêtements il lui faut.

**Rodney** : Ah ! Heuu… et bien…

**John **: Ceux qui ont commandé ça ont du se tromper… Mais donnez quand même.

**Carson** : Messieurs, il faut que vous sachiez qu'une femme enceinte ne prend pas quinze kilos d'un coup. Vous n'arriverez rien à détecter sur les courbes de poids de ces jeunes femmes : il est trop tôt.

**Rodney **: Mais ? Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que c'était ça qu'on voulait savoir, hein ?

**Carson** : Peut-être le fait que vous ne demandiez que les dossiers médicaux des demoiselles de la Cité… A moins que ce soit le fait que le Dédale ait ramené trois uniformes pour chaque membre de l'expédition lors de son dernier voyage…

**John** : OK, vous avez gagné.

**Rodney** : On cède : on accepte que vous nous le disiez.

**Carson** : Vous dire quoi ?

**John** : Qui est la future maman !

**Rodney** : Et nous on en déduira qui est le futur papa. Ca s'appelle le partage des tâches.

**Carson** : Mais il n'en est pas question !

**John **: Alleeez !

**Rodney** : S'il vous plaît ! Vous vous rendez compte : je vous dis même « s'il vous plaît » !

**Carson** : Vous pouvez partir, vous ne saurez rien ! C'est à la maman de l'annoncer !

**Rodney et John** : S'il vous plaîîîîît Carson !

**Carson **: Non non non et non !

**Rodney** : Ok ! Vous l'aurez voulu !

**John** : On reste ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne !

**Carson** : Dans ce cas messieurs, je vous en prie prenez un lit : sa prochaine échographie est dans deux mois, et d'ici là elle n'a pas vraiment de raison de venir me voir plus que d'habitude.

**John et Rodney** : …

**Carson **: Je vous laisse la lumière allumée ?

* * *

**Ok c'était juste une mise en bouche. Vous me laissez une review avant d'aller au chapitre suivant ?**


	49. x Encore Bonus ! x

**Aaah ! La suite !**

**

* * *

Militaire :** Ouch ! 

**Teyla **: Je vous assure pourtant que vous faites des progrès…

**John** : Coucou Teyla !

**Teyla** : Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, sergent. Vous pouvez vous relever… Vous _arrivez_ à vous relever ?

**Militaire** : Oui oui c'est bon. Merci.

**Teyla** : A demain !

**Militaire** : Heuu… Peut-être... Il faut que je vérifie si je suis libre…

**Rodney** : Salut sergent !

**John** : Vous ne lui avez pas cassé le bras à celui-ci ?

**Teyla** : Oh, je vois que vous avez entendu cette histoire de poignet plâtré et celle de l'omoplate brisée. C'était un hasard que cela arrive le même jour, je vous assure…Mais que voulez-vous : il y a des gens qui ne savent pas tomber, et qui continuent à résister alors qu'ils ne devraient pas.

**Rodney** : Je crois que c'est pour cela que je m'entraîne assez peu avec vous…

**Teyla** : Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Nous avons déjà combattu ce matin, et puis vous savez, je ne suis libre que deux minutes : le professeur Hazumoto va arriver pour me donner un cours de karaté.

**Rodney** : Vous vous êtes mise au karaté ?

**Teyla **: J'apprécie plus que le football…

**John** : Vous devriez faire attention avec tous ces sports violents… Quand on est deux, il faut y aller plus doucement.

**Teyla** : Plus doucement ? L'intérêt de s'entraîner à deux est justement de tenter d'atteindre nos limites afin d'être prêts lors d'un combat réel !

**John** : Non je voulais dire… Quand on est deux… en soi-même.

**Teyla** ?

**Rodney** : Quand on porte un enfant.

**John** : Oui, voilà : quand on porte un enfant.

**Teyla** : Mais comment… ?

**John** : On est très perspicaces. On ne dira rien à personne, promis. Mais il y a des petits signes qu'on a interprétés qui font que l'on sait… En tout cas félicitations, nous sommes contents pour vous !

**Rodney** : D'ailleurs, toutes nos félicitations à Ronon également.

**Teyla** : Attendez… Vous me félicitez pour être enceinte ?

**John** : Oui… Ca ne se fait pas ?

**Teyla** : Vous _trouvez_ que j'ai l'air enceinte ?

**Rodney** : Bah heu…

**John** : Enfin vous êtes toujours aussi svelte et agile mais… heu…

**Teyla** : Vous _croyez_ que je suis enceinte ?!

**John** : Bon on… on s'est peut-être trompés…

**Rodney** : C'est-à-dire qu'on cherche qui est la femme enceinte dans la Cité et qu'on essaye différentes techniques pour le savoir…

**John** : … et là c'était la technique de l'affirmation pour que vous confirmiez…

**Rodney** : … mais apparemment ça n'a pas marché.

**John** : On est désolés.

**Teyla** : Je veux savoir ce qui vous fait croire que je suis enceinte !

**John** : Mais rien du tout ! On a tenté d'affirmer que vous l'étiez, mais comme vous ne l'êtes pas forcément ça ne pouvait pas marcher !

**Teyla** : Mais je n'ai même pas de compagnon ! Et vous essayez ça avec toutes les femmes de la Cité ?

**Rodney** : Ben en fait… Vous êtes la première alors…

**John** : La _deuxième_ en fait, après le lieutenant Cadman mais… c'est vrai que c'est peut-être un peu risqué comme technique si on tient à conserver notre intégrité physique…

**Teyla** : Vous avez de la chance que je vienne de me défouler ! Je n'ai aucunement l'air d'être enceinte, vous entendez !? Aucunement !

**Rodney** : Pardon, Teyla…

**Teyla** : Et puis cette idée que ce serait Ronon le père ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous avoir mis ça dans la tête ?

**John** : Ben je ne sais pas… La façon dont il vous regarde peut-être… Le fait que dès que vous visitez une autre planète il veuille vous accompagner… Les séances de méditation ensemble…

**Rodney** : Les photophores…

**Teyla** !

**John** : L'entraînement, qui est un excellent moyen d'avoir un corps à corps avec vous capable de faire apprécier tous les… contours de votre silhouette au toucher…

**Rodney** : Le fait qu'il refuse de porter des lunettes…

**John** : Ca joue, ça ?

**Rodney** : Je vous garantie que oui. A la fac c'est un bon moyen d'approcher les pompoms-girl et de passer pour un gars cool, sans qu'on vous repère comme un matheux à deux kilomètres.

**John** : Le fait qu'il ne porte pas de lunettes, donc…

**Rodney** : Le nombre de fois où il vous demande si ça va…

**John** : Ou encore quand il vous veille à l'infirmerie ! Donc tout ça, ça nous fait dire que _d'après nous_, oui, Ronon a un faible pour vous.

**Teyla** : …

**Rodney** : Un énorme faible, même. Vous devez être la seule personne qu'il écoute et à qui il obéit.

**John** : Oh ! Il m'écoute aussi hé !

**Rodney** : Oui mais Ronon n'est pas amoureux de vous, colonel ! ... Du moins je pense.

**Teyla** : Donc vous pensez que Ronon… s'intéresse à moi ? Qu'il a des sentiments particuliers pour moi ?

**Rodney** : A notre avis, c'est évident !

**John** : Et je tiens à dire que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à le penser !

**Rodney** : C'est pour ça qu'on ne vous considérait pas comme une… célibataire. Et donc que vous auriez _pu_ être la femme enceinte.

**John** : Si vous n'aviez pas été aussi mince et en forme, bien sûr !

**Teyla** : Moi et Ronon…

**Rodney** : Cela dit, si vous aviez une idée de qui est la femme enceinte, on vous en serait très reconnaissants !

**John** : On ne veut pas aller jusqu'à s'introduire incognito dans les soirées filles, mais si vous pouviez nous aider un peu à savoir…

**Rodney** : On ne dira rien aux autres, promis !

**Teyla** : … Bien, excusez-moi messieurs, j'ai à faire !

**Rodney** : Ho ? Heu bien…

**Teyla** : A plus tard !

**John** : Au revoir !

**Rodney** : … Je suis sûr qu'elles gardent le secret entre elles et qu'elles couvrent la maman.

**John** : Votre idée de nous faire affirmer que Teyla était enceinte était nullissime ! On a risqué nos vies je vous signale ! On s'en tire drôlement bien ! J'aurais dû savoir que vous n'y connaissiez rien aux femmes !

**Rodney** : Parce que vous, vous y arrivez mieux ?

**John** : Oui !

**Rodney** : Sheppard, ce n'est que le fait que vous soyez pilote qu'elles admirent ! Et je suis persuadé qu'une fois qu'elles ont obtenu de vous le nom de la marque de gel que vous utilisez pour vous « coiffer », vous avez beaucoup moins d'intérêt à leurs yeux !

**John** : Je n'ai rien à répondre à un type tellement peu sûr de son charisme qu'il n'ose même pas porter de lunettes !

**Rodney** : Ca c'était à la fac ! Maintenant que je ne suis plus trois ans plus jeune que toutes les filles du campus, et que je suis un homme mûr, c'est moi tout entier, corps et cerveau, qui intéresse les femmes !

**John** : Alors là ! Rappelez-moi la dernière fois que…

**Hazumoto** : Excusez-moi messieurs ? Je viens de croiser mademoiselle Emmagan dans les couloirs : c'est bien vous qui prenez la leçon de karaté à sa place aujourd'hui ? Niveau ceinture noire, c'est bien ça ?

* * *

**Hum... Je ne sais pas quoi penser du niveau de ce chapitre... Une tite review pour me donner votre avis ?**

**J'ai oublié de préciser en fait : la review est obligatoire.**


	50. x Spécial Bonus ! x

**Si vous n'avez pas laissé de review au précédent chapitre, filez en mettre une ! Non mais !**

**Attention accrochez-vous à votre fauteuil : des révélations dans ce chapitre !**

**

* * *

Colonel Caldwell :** Rien de nouveau ? 

**John** : On peut juste vous dire pour le moment que la future maman n'est ni Teyla, ni Cadman.

**Rodney** : A supposer qu'elle et Carson ne nous mentent pas encore une fois. Dites-moi, ce serait possible d'avoir la liste qui vous a fait savoir qu'il y avait une femme enceinte sur la Cité ? Il me faudrait aussi au moins une commande écrite par chacune des femmes de la Cité, si c'est possible, que j'essaye de comparer les styles d'écritures. Je trouverai peut-être quelque chose…

**John** : Hey, ça vous n'avez pas le droit mon vieux : ces commandes sont confidentielles !

**Rodney** : Tout comme les dossiers médicaux du personnel d'Atlantis !

**Colonel Caldwell** : Vous voulez la liste qui demande une table d'accouchement ?

**Rodney** : Non, John m'avait dit qu'il y en avait une autre. Une commande couches, de biberons ou de tétines je ne sais pas trop…

**John** : La commande de bodies ?

**Rodney **: Heu peut-être, je ne sais pas…

**John** : …Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est qu'un body ?

**Rodney** : Dans mon travail on ne côtoie pas tellement les moins de 30 ans, voyez-vous !

**John** : Mais vous ne vous êtes jamais occupé d'un bébé ? Vous n'en avez jamais tenu un dans les bras ? Changé une couche ?

**Rodney** : Oh ! Faut pas trop en demander non plus ! Et si, j'ai déjà tenu un gamin et ça c'est mal terminé : ma sœur appelle ça « se faire baptiser ».

**John** : Les bébés ont l'estomac sensible, il faut y aller doucement Rodney…

**Rodney** : Mais je ne l'avais même pas bercé !

**Colonel Caldwell** : Rien qu'à voir comme vous bougez les mains quand vous nous expliquez quelque chose, il a suffit que vous parliez à cet enfant pour qu'il en soit suffisamment secoué…

**Rodney** : Hey !

**John** : En tout cas une chose est sûre mon colonel : Rodney ne doit pas être le père du bébé-mystère d'Atlantis.

**Colonel Caldwell** : Ou involontairement alors…

**Rodney** : Je vous rassure tout de suite : la dernière fois que j'ai parlé à une fille d'avoir un enfant, je n'étais pas encore majeur, et c'était uniquement dû à l'effet « premier amour ».

**John** : Quoi, vous avez eu votre première relation sérieuse et… « poussée » avec une fille _avant_ vos 21 ans ?

**Rodney** : En fait au Canada la majorité est bien plus tôt que cela. Mais c'était avant mes 21 ans quand même : je n'étais pas vraiment un adolescent en retard comme vous devez vous en douter. Mais pourquoi ça vous semble si étrange que cel… Ah parce que vous non ?

**John** : Heu… Changeons de sujet.

**Rodney** : Vous n'avez rien fait avec une fille jusqu'à l'âge de 21 ans ?!

**John** : Rodney, ce serait bien que l'on reste _concentrés_ devant mon supérieur.

**Colonel Caldwell** : Les digressions ne me dérangeaient pas, colonel. Docteur McKay, je vous passerai les listes que vous demandez.

**Rodney** : Merci, colonel !

**John** : Mais c'est personnel ! On ne peut tout de même pas aller jusqu'à lire les listes pour enquêter sur la première maman de la Cité !

**Elisabeth** : « Aller jusque » où pour quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce conciliabule, messieurs ?

**John** : Rien rien, oubliez ça.

**Elisabeth** : Oh je vois ! Vous êtes encore en train de chercher qui est la femme enceinte ici…

**Rodney** : Ben oui.

**Elisabeth** : Ecoutez, il faut arrêter un peu avec cette histoire ! Il ne faut pas que cela aille trop loin non plus : vous dérangez des gens pour rien !

**John** : Vous, vous savez de qui il s'agit… Vous êtes au courant, forcément, sinon vous voudriez savoir aussi ! Lorne nous a dit que vous étiez toujours informée de tout !

**Rodney **: Vous êtes le Big Brother d'Atlantis !

**Elisabeth** : Peut-être !

**John** : Alors dites-nous ! Au moins on n'embêtera plus personne et on se tiendra tranquilles.

**Colonel Caldwell** : On ne dira pas à la jeune mère que nous sommes au courant, promis.

**Elisabeth** : Elle le saura de toute façon, messieurs… Puisque c'est de moi qu'il s'agit.

**Colonel Caldwell** : Certes.

**John** : Oui, tout à fait, on vous promet. Alors c'est qui ?

**Elisabeth** : Hé bien je viens de vous le dire… C'est moi !

**Colonel Caldwell** : … QUOI ?

**John** : Hein ?! Vous !? Enceinte ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Mais avec qui ? De qui ?

**Elisabeth** : De Rodney.

**John** : DE RODNEY ?

**Rodney** : Oh là… Doucement, John, calmez-vous…

**Colonel Caldwell** : J'aurais dû m'en douter ! C'était évident.

**John** : Pardon ?!

**Elisabeth** : Maintenant j'espère que vous aller arrêter avec cette histoire. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler avant neuf mois. Enfin un peu moins. A présent excusez-moi messieurs, mais j'ai à faire : le professeur Bdejer… Bejen… Bjerensvärd s'est échappé de l'infirmerie en se cachant sous un matelas et il faut le retrouver d'urgence. A plus tard.

**John** : …

**Colonel Caldwell** : Docteur McKay ? Une explication ?

**Rodney** : Hé bien moi j'ai heu… l'étanchéité des quartiers nord à vérifier, il va falloir que j'y aille aussi...

**Colonel Caldwell** : Docteur…!

**Rodney** : Je file, c'est urgent !

**John **: Hhh…

**Colonel Caldwell** : Colonel Sheppard ? Vous êtes le seul qui reste : à vous de me dire depuis combien de temps vos amis cachent leur liaison… Colonel ? Inutile de faire semblant de ne plus arriver à respirer, vous ne couperez pas à cette explication !

* * *

**Je n'ai que deux choses à dire :**

**Uhuhuh.**

**Laissez-moi une review !**


	51. x Toujours Bonus ! x

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Faut dire que le chapitre s'y prêtait ! La moitié d'entre vous pense qu'Elisabeth les mène en bateau, l'autre pense vraiment tout ce que marque l'auteur. Faut avouer que ce serait un manque d'imagination flagrant de ma part de re-faire le coup du "en fait je dis que c'est moi/c'est pas moi alors qu'en fait c'est pas moi/c'est moi", comme je l'ai déjà fait avec Carson et Laura... Alors ? Réponse dans ce chapitre (et attention en sautant sur vos sièges), et peut-être même plus encore...**

**

* * *

John :** Elisabeth ? Je peux entrer ? 

**Elisabeth** : Faites, John, faites… Qu'y a-t-il ?

**John** : C'est au sujet de… la déclaration que vous nous avez faite tout à l'heure…

**Elisabeth** : La déclaration ?

**John :** Sur… enfin… Que vous étiez enceinte. Que c'était vous…

**Elisabeth** : Vous aviez promis de ne plus en parler si je vous disais qui c'était, il me semble.

**John** : Elisabeth… Je voudrais juste… Juste m'excuser…

**Elisabeth** : Vous avez insisté, pourtant.

**John** : Non pas pour ça, pour…

**Elisabeth **: Oui ?

**John** : J'ai l'impression… Je ne savais pas pour vous et Rodney, et j'ai l'impression de parfois m'être interposé entre vous et lui et… voilà je m'excuse.

**Elisabeth **: … Vous êtes mignon…

**John** : Quoi ?

**Elisabeth** : Non, je veux dire…

**John** : Oh, j'ai entendu, inutile de répéter.

**Elisabeth** : Hum !

**John** : Et je vous remercie.

**Elisabeth** : Hem…

**John** : Mais, Elisabeth, malgré tout… J'ai un doute.

**Elisabeth** : Ah ? Un doute ?

**John** : Oui, sur la véracité de vos propos.

**Elisabeth** : Oh ? Tiens donc ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait douter ?

**John** : Je ne sais pas, une intuition. L'impression que vous avez dit cela juste pour nous faire taire, et que vous n'avez rien de la femme enceinte. Je me trompe peut-être totalement d'ailleurs, mais j'ai besoin de votre confirmation…

**Elisabeth** : John… Enfin, voyons… Vous êtes mon plus proche collaborateur : est-ce que vous m'avez vu une seule fois avoir une attitude envers un homme ici qui puisse faire penser qu'il était plus qu'un collègue ou un ami ?

**John** : Vous voulez dire : en dehors de moi ?

**Elisabeth** : Co… Comment ça en dehors de…

**John** : Je faisais référence à l'épisode avec Phoebus et Thalan… Quand vous m'avez embrassé…

**Elisabeth** : Oh ! Oui ! Mais je n'étais pas moi.

**John** : Je ne dis rien je n'en sais rien.

**Elisabeth** : John !

**John** : Mais là n'est pas la question. Vous n'êtes donc pas enceinte…

**Elisabeth** : _Je_ _ne_ _suis_ _pas_ _enceinte_. J'ai dit ça juste pour vous faire taire, vous avez raison, et j'espère bien que votre enquête s'arrêtera là. Je ne sais pas plus que vous qui est la femme enceinte sur cette Cité, mais je me dis qu'il suffit d'être patiente et à l'écoute pour finir par le savoir.

**John** : En fait je voulais vous demander si…

**Elisabeth** : Dites-moi, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui vous dérange le plus dans la façon dont j'ai affirmé que j'étais enceinte : le fait que parmi tous les hommes de l'expédition, j'ai choisi de dire que c'était Rodney le père, ou le fait qu'il n'ait pas démentit ?

**John** : Bah heu…

**Elisabeth** : Alors colonel ?

**John** : Et bien justement ! Elisabeth, ce que je suis venu savoir, c'est si vous êtes oui ou non amoureuse, ou du moins, attirée par le docteur McKay ! Si la réponse est oui, alors je ne vous gênerai plus dans votre relation, et j'annulerai le rendez-vous à dîner que nous avons vous et moi.

**Elisabeth** : Le rendez-vous à dîner que nous avons vous et moi ? Mais quel rendez-vous ?

**John** : Elisabeth, répondez-moi !

**Elisabeth** : Nous n'avons pas de rendez-vous !?

**John** : Elisabeth!

**Elisabeth** : Mais… non il n'y a rien entre Rodney et moi, et je ne suis pas spécialement attirée par lui…

**John** : Entendu, alors nous conservons ce rendez-vous.

**Elisabeth** : John ! Restez ici !

**John** : Quoi, vous n'avez pas de raison de me dire non, non ? Vous ne sortez pas avec Rodney !

**Elisabeth** : Vous le saviez, ce n'était pas la peine de me faire cette comédie !

**John** : C'était pour… la forme. A vrai dire, je suis allé voir Rodney avant vous pour me rassurer… je veux dire, pour m'assurer, et il m'a sorti tout un laïus avec une sombre histoire de réacteur, de quartiers, et de kilt pour m'expliquer qu'il avait essayé de vous faire craquer à un moment, et que comme il s'en voulait, il interprétait le fait que vous ayez choisi son nom tout à l'heure comme une vengeance personnelle, et donc il a fait exprès de ne pas réagir… Je n'ai pas trop saisi.

**Elisabeth** : J'aurais toujours du mal à comprendre le fonctionnement du cerveau de cet homme… Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'était au courant de rien quand j'ai annoncé que c'était moi, et que j'ai été bien surprise d'ailleurs qu'il ne bronche pas. Il devait s'en vouloir d'avoir tenté de jouer avec mes sentiments, et trouver que je me vengeais de cela honorablement...

**John** : Moi ce que je sais, c'est qu'il me tanne depuis plutôt longtemps pour savoir s'il y a quelque chose entre vous et moi, et que ce dîner est un parfait moyen de démentir cette idée.

**Elisabeth** : Ah bon ?

**John** : Ben oui : si nous en sommes à dîner ensemble en tête à tête, c'est que nous n'en sommes pas plus loin dans notre relation, non ?

**Elisabeth** : John… Caldwell…

**John** : Caldwell n'a rien à dire : il a lui-même dîné hier soir avec une ravissante et très souriante jeune femme et…

**Elisabeth** : Caldwell m'interroge lui aussi souvent pour savoir si je suis avec vous ou pas…

**John** : …

**Elisabeth **: Oh, il le fait assurément plus subtilement que Rodney, mais… ce dîner sera un parfait moyen de lui faire penser que c'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée d'un tête à tête avec vous… Pour que je vérifie s'il avait raison de... suspecter quelque… sensibilité à mon charme de votre part…

**John** : Elisabeth…

**Elisabeth** : John… Hum ! Je crois que vous êtes trop près…

**John** : Je crois que vous vous êtes trop rapprochée…

**Elisabeth** : Oh !

**John** : Ahem.

**Elisabeth **: Bon…

**John** : Bref…

**Elisabeth** : J'ai répondu à votre question? A vos questions ?

**John** : Oui oui oui oui oui… Bien…

**Elisabeth** : A plus tard pour la lecture des dernières listes alors…

**John** : Oui! Euh… Nous verrons prochainement pour fixer une date à ce dîner ?

**Elisabeth** : Oui ! Oui oui, très bien !

**John** : A tout à l'heure donc.

**Elisabeth** : A tout à l'heure !

**John** : …

**Elisabeth** : …

**John et Elisabeth** : Non ! Fixons ça tout de suite !

**John** : Sinon on ne le fera jamais !

**Elisabeth** : Et quand on a décidé quelque chose, il faut le faire… Le 20 ?

**John** : Il vaut mieux être sûr que le Dédale soit parti, hein.

**Elisabeth** : Oui c'est tout de même mieux. En théorie il part le 18.

**John : **Hé bien le 20 c'est parfait. Entendu ! On se revoit à ce moment-là, donc. Au 20, Elisabeth.

**Elisabeth** : Au v… Mais non ! On se voit à 16 heures, aujourd'hui, pour lire les listes!

**John** : Ah oui à 16 heures.

**Elisabeth** : A 16 heures…

**John** : … Bon j'y vais vraiment cette fois parce j'ai la très nette impression que le nombre de gens qui nous observent depuis la salle de contrôle a triplé depuis le début de cette conversation, et parce que j'ai promis à Zelenka qu'il serait le premier au courant de la confirmation de votre non-grossesse. Je le vois qui angoisse là-bas, ce serait cruel de faire traîner.

**Elisabeth** : Alors à plus tard !

**John** : Avant que j'affronte la foule : vous me garantissez que les cloisons de ce bureau sont bien hermétiques ? De l'extérieur on n'entend pas du tout ce qui est dit à l'intérieur, hein ?

* * *

**Alors CA, que vous soyez Schweir, anti-ship, Zelenshep ou Hermio-Bates, ça se review ! Même si c'est pas bien écrit ! Et comme le dernier chapitre est un de mes préférés, je vous conseille de reviewer maintenant, parce que vous oublierez ce que vous vouliez dire dans 3 chapitres (oui je suis gentille aujourd'hui j'en ai mis 4).**

**Là ! Là ! Dessous ! Une review !**


	52. une robe et un couteau

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Ronon Dex

**Fonction :** Membre de SGA1

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée

**Objet :** Robe tay 38 avec chosures : voire la page découppé. Atelié portatif de fabriquation de bouji.

**Quantité :** 1, 2 et 1

**Intérêt de la demande :** Personnel.

2 sait pour les chosures.

:o:

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Teyla Emmagan

**Fonction :** Membre de SGA1

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée

**Objet :** Couteau (indication au dos). Livre : _Mon premier livre de… méditation_, demander références au docteur Weir.

**Quantité :** 1 de chaque

**Intérêt de la demande :** Pratique d'un rituel.

!I!

**Elisabeth** : L'échange mutuel de cadeaux pour signifier que l'on commence une relation de couple, c'est bien un rite athosien, non ?

**John** : Oh, j'aurais dit satédien…

* * *

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'auteure aujourd'hui ! Encore du ship ! Ca doit être l'effet Noël.**

**REAGISSEZ !**

**REVIEWEZ !**


	53. un vidéo projecteur pour soirées ciné

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard

**Fonction :** Lieutenant-Colonel. Responsable du comité d'organisation des évènements récréatifs d'Atlantis

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Récréative

**Objet :** Vidéo projecteur, DVD de _Star Wars Episode 3_, du dernier dessin animé des Studios Disney, du dernier Spielberg, du dernier James Bond, du dernier Harry Potter, du dernier _Mission Impossible_, du dernier Brad Pitt (pour ces dames). Les vidéos de tous les matches de la Coupe du Monde de Football pas américain, en Allemagne (à la demande des Européens et des Japonais de la Cité). Un drap blanc. Pop-corn en grande quantité (voire la machine à pop-corn carrément). MnM's. Magnum (les glaces, pas les armes, vu le contexte).

**Quantité :** 1 pour les DVD, le vidéo-projecteur, le drap blanc. Le maximum pour le reste, ou du moins assez pour deux séances ciné par semaine de 200 personnes.

**Intérêt de la demande : **Pour les soirées ciné au mess avec diffusion des films sur écran géant grâce au vidéo-projecteur, sur le drap blanc. Nous avons déjà eu les enceintes de Home Cinéma au dernier Noël, gracieusement offertes par le Président des Etats-Unis.

Note : tout autre film à succès est le bienvenu, surtout si ça peut nous éviter de regarder les matches de football européen : il n'y a rien de plus ennuyeux.

:o:

**Truman** : Le dernier Spielberg, d'accord, mais lequel ?

**John** : Ben la _Guerre_ _des_ _Mondes_. Même s'il risque de faire moins d'effet aux gens d'ici qu'aux spectateurs sur Terre…

**Truman** : Non parce qu'entre-temps il y a eu _Munich_ aussi.

**John** : Qu'il est fort ce Spielberg !

**Colonel Caldwell** : Pas la peine d'aller jusqu'à dire que c'est lié à son prénom…

**John** : Mettez les deux.

**Truman** : Par contre, pour ce qui est du dernier dessin animé Disney, il me semble bien qu'ils ont arrêté d'en produire pour le cinéma, en dehors de la 3D. On ne pourra pas vous ramener ce qui n'existe plus.

**John** : Quoi ?!

**Colonel Caldwell** : Dommage, colonel.

**John** : Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'impact que ça va avoir sur le moral des troupes… On ne bouleverse pas des choses immuables comme les sorties des films de Disney !

**Colonel Caldwell** : Qu'y pouvons-nous ?!

**John **: Tant pis, il faudra bien leur dire… A tous les membres de la Cité, ici le Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard. C'est avec… une douleur immense et un désarroi profond que je vous annonce aujourd'hui qu'il n'y aura plus de nouveaux dessins animés Disney au programme des séances de cinéma d'Atlantis, pour cause d'arrêt de production de films de la part des Studios... Je vous prie de prendre la nouvelle avec courage et de rester le plus calme possible…

!I!

**Kalinga** : Ma sœur m'a enregistré tous les matches !

**Ramos** : J'ai demandé à ce qu'on m'envoie mon maillot aux couleurs du Portugal que j'ai acheté à la dernière Coupe du Monde !

**Jeune blond** : Bon sang j'ai hâte de voir ces matches. C'est une chance que le résultat de la Coupe du Monde n'est pas filtré : comme aucun de nous ne sait qui a gagné, on sera bien à fond dedans.

**Kalinga** : On va vraiment en profiter !

**Petit barbu au long nez** : Faut dire aussi qu'on a bien insisté pour que personne ne nous dise rien. On a fait le nécessaire pour les en dissuader !

**Grand infirmier** : Vous suivrez aussi Docteur ?

**Carson** : Non, pas vraiment.

**Ramos** : Vous êtes plus natation synchronisée et patinage ?

**Homme à lunettes **: Beach Volley féminin peut-être ?

**Carson** : Pf !

**Petit barbu au long nez** : Noon ! Quel est le nom de ce fameux sport écossais dont le but est de lancer des troncs d'arbres le plus loin possible ?

**Carson** : Mon Dieu !

**Kalinga **: Le rugby alors ?

**Carson** : Ah, ça oui. Sans être fan, le rugby je suis déjà plus.

**Rodney** : Bonjour, Carson ! Alors ? Il paraît qu'en bon Européen vous attendez avec impatience de voir les matches de la Coupe du Monde ?

**Carson** : Comme je viens de le dire à ces messieurs, oui, mais sans…

**Rodney** : Alors vous serez désolé de savoir que l'Angleterre n'a pas fini dans le trio de tête… Les Italiens ont battu les Français en finale ; c'est dommage qu'aucun de ces deux pays ne soit représenté sur Atlantis : le visionnage de cette Coupe du Monde va être vraiment stérile !

**Carson** : …

**Les autres** : …

**Rodney** : Ca, c'était pour tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir ces derniers jours, à moi et à mon égo. Et pour achever de vous dissuader de tenter quelque chose contre moi lors de ma prochaine visite à l'infirmerie : je vous rappelle qu'Elisabeth a accédé à votre requête- qui est aussi celle de Cadman - uniquement grâce à mon intervention.

**Carson** : Je ne vous en veux pas, Rodney, et je ne ferai rien contre vous. Par contre, en annonçant les résultats de façon si désinvolte, vous venez de vous mettre à dos tous les infirmiers de cette Cité, ici présents, qui prenaient leur pause avec moi…

* * *

**En plus, Obi-Wan, c'est le plus fort.**

**Ceci n'avait aucun rapport.**

**Maintenant, vous pouvez reviewer.**


	54. des pelotes de laine

**Bon, là c'est un chapitre où je me suis complètement éclatée. Merci à Atchoum pour l'idée (géniale)! Si vous avez d'autres suggestions d'ailleurs pour cette fic, c'est le moment car je suis en train d'écrire les derniers chapitres, il ne devrait pas y avoir plus de trois posts de plus je crois... On ne pleure pas et on lit !

* * *

Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Dr Rodney McKay

**Fonction : **Responsable du pôle scientifique d'Atlantis

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée

**Objet :** Coussin, bols, pelotes de laine (peu importe la couleur)

**Quantité :** Respectivement 1, 2 et 3 ou 4.

**Intérêt de la demande :** Le coussin, pour mon confort. Les bols, pour mes pauses-déjeuner. Les pelotes, pour une expérience.

PS : J'ai écrit une lettre pour le Lieutenant-Colonel Samantha Carter, que j'ai confiée au lieutenant Truman. Vérifier qu'elle lui parvienne bien.

:o:

**Colonel Caldwell : **Lieutenant Truman !

**Truman** : Mon colonel ?

**Colonel Caldwell** : J'aimerais jeter un œil sur le courrier que vous remettent les membres d'Atlantis…

**Truman** : Ah ? Heu… Oui mon colonel je vous l'apporte… C'est dans ce sac, voilà…

**Colonel Caldwell** : Vous mettez à part les courriers destinés au SGC ?

**Truman** : C'est ce paquet-là mon colonel. Mais ! Qu'est-ce que… ?

**Colonel Caldwell** : Ca doit être celle-ci ! « Pour Samantha Carter » et au dos voyons voir… « De la part de Rodney McKay ». Merci, vous pouvez disposez, lieutenant !

**Truman** : Heu, à vos ordres mon colonel… Mais ? C'est une lettre personnelle mon colonel, sauf votre respect, vous n'avez pas le droit de l'ouvrir !

**Colonel Caldwell** : « Chère Sam, je devine votre air intrigué à la réception de ce courrier, puisque nos échanges épistolaires se font en général par rapports de missions interposés (situation par ailleurs limitée qu'il me plairait beaucoup de changer pour une correspondance plus traditionnelle et plus intime). Si je vous écris aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous demander un service, pas seulement en mon nom mais au nom de tous les membres d'Atlantis. Le colonel Caldwell a interdit jusqu'à nouvel ordre toute commande d'animal de compagnie, et il se trouve que ces petits êtres affectueux manquent en fait cruellement à la Cité. Je connais votre amour des chats, et je le partage : ma voisine s'occupe actuellement du mien, et j'aurais aimé le faire venir sur Atlantis, où il serait accueilli par tout le monde ici. Mais puisque je ne peux le demander explicitement dans une commande car elles sont lues et vérifiées par le Col Caldwell, Sheppard et le Dr Weir – ce qui est un abus d'autorité je trouve, quoique cela permet d'être plus au courant de certains faits essentiels de la Cité et d'en apprendre de belles sur ses amis… Je m'égare. Bref, puisque, donc, je ne peux directement demander à Caldwell de me ramener mon chat, je fais donc appel à votre gentillesse naturelle pour bien vouloir me l'envoyer par colis : il suffit de vous présenter à ma voisine (je lui ai déjà parlé de vous ne vous inquiétez pas), de garder mon chat chez vous quelques jours si cela ne vous fait rien, puis de le remettre directement au lieutenant Truman au moment du départ du Dédale, dans un carton suffisamment grand pour qu'il se sente bien, mais assez solide pour qu'il ne puisse pas le réduire en miettes, et percé de trous bien sûr. Si vous pouviez lui donner de quoi être K.O. les premières heures du voyage, vous seriez absolument formidable. Le lieutenant Truman ou tout autre membre de l'équipage au courant se chargera dès que le Dédale sera en hyperespace de libérer le chat dans une pièce inoccupée du vaisseau, et de le nourrir jusqu'à son arrivée. Ah oui : mettez sa litière et quelques boîtes de croquettes dans un colis adressé à mon laboratoire ou à moi en personne, qu'on puisse l'accueillir dignement. Pour ce qui est des distractions : dites à Truman que les pelotes de laine qui se trouvent dans un de mes colis sont en fait pour le chat. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour ce geste que vous aurez pour moi, et serai ravi de vous rendre la pareille un jour, ou de vous inviter à dîner. Je vous embrasse : Rodney. PS : vous pouvez appeler mon chat comme vous voulez, il n'a pas vraiment de nom. »

**Truman** : … Heeu. Je vous assure que je n'étais pas au courant du contenu de cette lettre, mon colonel, ni du rôle que je suis censé jouer pour nourrir ce chat ! Vous savez que je suis un officier droit et incorruptible : quand vous me donnez un ordre, je l'écoute, hein !

**Colonel Caldwell** : De toute façon, soyez sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de chat, lieutenant. Pour ce qui est de ma confiance en vous… ne vous inquiétez pas : ce n'est pas pour rien que je vous ai nommé responsable de la collecte des listes ! Et je sais que vous me les donnez toutes : vous êtes un homme fiable.

**Truman** : Merci mon colonel !

**Colonel Caldwell** : Maintenant je m'en vais annoncer au docteur McKay que son petit trafic est éventé. Vous pouvez retourner travailler lieutenant !

**Truman** : Bien mon colonel.

**Colonel Caldwell** : Au fait : jolie montre ! Vous ne l'aviez pas lors du voyage aller je me trompe ?

**Truman** : Been…

!I!

**Rodney** : Caldwell vient juste de me voir pour me dire qu'il ne ferait pas venir mon chat sur Atlantis : il est au courant.

**John** : On passe au plan B.

**Carson** : Oh noon.

**Rodney** : Hé si ! Voyons ce que ça donne…

**John** : Au général O'Neill : « Mon général. Vous m'aviez dit lors de notre dernière rencontre, que si un jour j'avais besoin de quelque chose, vous seriez là pour m'aider. Je crois que ce moment est venu, mon général. Je sais que vous parliez sur le ton de la plaisanterie lorsque vous avez proposé votre aide, aussi je tiens à vous rassurer tout de suite sur ma requête : il ne s'agit pas d'influer sur une quelconque promotion. En vérité les membres de l'expédition d'Atlantis demandent depuis plusieurs mois en vain au colonel Caldwell de ramener des animaux domestiques sur la Cité, afin de donner un peu de chaleur à notre « deuxième maison ». Le docteur McKay a récemment échoué dans sa tentative de faire venir son chat sur Atlantis, aussi je me tourne maintenant vers vous pour vous demander si vous ne pouviez pas, d'une manière ou d'une autre, nous donner un coup de pouce à ce niveau. Votre rôle serait simple : aller voir la voisine de McKay pour prendre le matou, et vous téléporter ensuite avec lui chez la mère du docteur Beckett (oui c'est en Ecosse, c'est pour ça que nous pensons que la téléportation est préférable à l'avion), qui l'ajouterait aux colis qu'elle envoie à son fils. Une fois sur le Dédale, le lieutenant Truman se chargerait de le cacher et le nourrir : il est déjà au courant, et d'accord. Il faudrait aussi donner à Mme Beckett la litière du chat. Je pense bien que vous allez rechigner un peu à la tâche qu'on vous demande, mais au fond je sais que cela vous amuse beaucoup. Un passager clandestin entre deux galaxies n'est pas si indésirable, au fond, s'il a quatre pattes et est poilu. En vous remerciant, mon général. Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard. »

**Rodney** : Très bien ! O'Neill est un brave type, il y a de fortes chances qu'il accepte. Même si Sam aurait accepté sans aucun doute. A vous, Carson.

**Carson** : Pourquoi est-ce que c'est ma mère que vous avez choisie pour envoyer cet animal ? Elle n'a pas besoin de travail supplémentaire, et en plus elle sait pertinemment que je suis allergique aux chats !

**Rodney** : Ah bon, ça vous fait le même effet qu'à Hermiod quand il est au contact du parfum de la lavande ?

**Carson** : C'est malin ! Non j'ai des crises d'éternuements, et besoin d'un anti-allergique…

**Rodney** : Allons, ce n'est pas bien grave !

**Carson** : Vous ne direz plus cela quand je ferai une crise au moment de vous faire des points de suture…

**Rodney** : … Ce chat n'ira jamais dans l'infirmerie, du moins quand moi j'y serai en temps que patient.

**John** : Et pour répondre à votre question Carson, sur le fait que nous ayons choisi de nous adresser à votre mère, et bien… Disons que l'infirmerie et vous-même faites partie de ceux qui reçoivent le plus de colis… Donc un de plus, qui bouge, au milieu d'une trentaine de cartons, ça passera inaperçu.

**Rodney** : Et avec un peu de chance, pendant le voyage, il va vous manger votre haggis, et tous les autres plats écossais abominables que vous avez demandés !

**Carson** : (soupir)

**John** : Rodney et moi, on a aussi à l'esprit l'image de votre maman comme une petite dame très sympathique qui sera ravie d'héberger un pauvre petit chat quelques jours !

**Rodney** : Allez. Lisez votre lettre.

**Carson** : (nouveau soupir) Bien… Alors en substance, je lui dis que…

**Rodney** : En substance ? Carson, on veut connaître les mots précis, qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu !

**Carson** : Non ! C'est personnel !

**John** : En plus nous on sait maintenant que vous allez vous marier, c'est pas la peine de sauter ce passage en nous lisant votre lettre !

**Carson** : Il ne s'agit pas de cela ! Pour mon mariage, ma mère est déjà au courant. Mais quand je lui écris, je suis désolé, c'est intime, vous n'avez pas à savoir ce que je lui dis !

**Rodney** : Ooh il ne veut pas qu'on sache ce qu'il dit à sa maman ? « Ma petite maman, tout va bien ici sur Atlantis, je me fais des supers copains et j'ai de moins en moins peur du noir. »

**Carson** : Moquez-vous Rodney, comme si vous nous racontiez ce que vous écrivez au colonel Carter !

**Rodney** : Rien de bien croustillant, hélas, nos messages restent très professionnels… Maintenant vous nous lisez cette lettre où j'introduis le chat dans votre chambre un soir où vous partagez un moment spécial avec Laura !

**Carson** : (troisième énorme soupir) Bon. « Ma petite maman, ne t'étonne pas pour cette cinquième lettre que tu reçois de ma part. » Ahem « Tu me manques bien sûr mais mon moral est bon. En fait, moi et mes amis avons un service à te demander : Rodney, dont je te parle souvent »… « Tu sais, ce scientifique douillet, un peu fatiguant à force de trop parler, qui tombe régulièrement dans les pommes et qui agace une grande partie de mes collègues à force de »…

**Rodney** : C'EST BON ! Allez à l'essentiel, dites-nous ce que vous avez écrit en substance.

**John** : Hé ! Je voulais savoir la suite moi !

**Rodney** : En substance !

**Carson** : Hé bien je lui ai dit que pour vous rendre service, elle devait faire bon accueil à l'officier de l'US Air Force qui devait apparaître dans son jardin ainsi qu'au chat qu'il tiendrait dans les bras, le débarrasser de la litière qu'il apporterait avec lui, bien le remercier en lui offrant le thé –au général O'Neill, pas à votre animal. Et que le jour où on viendrait prendre les colis pour moi, elle devrait mettre le chat et sa litière dans un carton, avec des trous, et en lui ayant donné l'un des cachets que je lui ai prescris pour ses insomnies pour qu'il soit calme. Voilà. Et je lui ai donné le droit de baptiser le chat.

**Rodney** : Je ne veux pas d'un nom stupide hein !

**Carson** : Mais ne lui avoir donné _aucun_ _nom_, c'est stupide, Rodney !

**Rodney** : Sur son carnet de santé il a un nom ! Je l'ai appelé « Robin ».

**John** : Quoi, comme dans _Batman_ ?

**Rodney** : Il fallait bien marquer quelque chose !

**John : **Hum ! Au fait, Carson, le sédatif dose humaine sur un chat, ça ne craint rien ?

**Carson** : S'il a le caractère de son propriétaire, ça devrait juste l'engourdir…

**Rodney** : C'est malin !

**John** : En tout cas merci pour ce service, Carson. On vous promet que ça ne sera pas découvert : ça ne vous mettra pas dans l'embarras.

**Rodney** : De toute façon, étant allergique, vous êtes la seule personne qui ne _peut pas_ commander un chat. Insoupçonnable.

**Carson** : Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous ne vous contentez pas du chat qui est déjà arrivé sur Atlantis il y a quatre mois avec le docteur Sullipo ?

**Rodney** : De un, parce que le mien est nettement plus intelligent et affectueux, et de deux, parce que les labos du secteur Est refusent de nous le prêter ! Et puis ce n'est pas un chat, c'est une chatte.

**Carson** : Quoi celui qui est déjà là c'est une femelle ?

**John** : Oui.

**Carson **: Et le vôtre c'est un mâle ? Il est castré j'espère ?

**Rodney** : Non ! Pauvre bête, vous vous rendez compte du traumatisme si on lui enlevait sa virilité ? Sur les humains non mais sur les animaux si, c'est ça ? Sans cœur !

**Carson** : Mais Rodney il va y avoir des petits !

**John** : Ce n'est pas si grave : au moins si Caldwell les voit, on pourra prétendre qu'on les a trouvés sur une autre planète, vu que eux n'auront pas les oreilles tatouées, contrairement à leurs parents…

**Rodney** : Et sinon, vous n'aurez qu'à stériliser la femelle : vous prenez l'équipement de plongée que le capitaine Burns a commandé pour ne pas risquer d'éternuer, et voilà !

**Carson** : Je suis contre cette idée de chats, mais ça ne vous dérange pas pour me faire participer un maximum au trafic… Je ne suis pas vétérinaire, moi ! Je n'ai jamais pratiqué ce type d'opération sur des chats.

**Rodney et John** : … Mais… sur quoi alors ?

* * *

**Bon ben voilà pour aujourd'hui. Faites-moi un petit cadeau virtuel de Noël : reviewez-moi !**


	55. 3 blouses blanches taille L

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël et en attendant le réveillon du Nouvel An, voici trois chapitres, sans doute pas de la trempe de ceux de la dernière fois, mais bon, ils sont écrits alors je poste !**

**On se rappelera juste quand dans des chapitres maintenant nombreux, Elisabeth a successivement affirmé être d'origine belge, écossaise, et allemande.

* * *

Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Miko Hawazi

**Fonction :** Membre attentionnée du laboratoire de physique. Préposée aux résolutions de crampes.

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée

**Objet :** Blouses blanches tailles L

**Quantité :** 3

**Intérêt de la demande :** Besoin récent de blouses blanches.

!I!

**John** : Que Miko demande des blouses blanches, je veux bien, mais pour la taille, « L » ça me semble un peu grand pour elle, non ?

**Elisabeth** : Vous avez raison. Même si au Japon ils ne taillent pas comme aux Etats-Unis, l'erreur est tout de même trop importante pour que ce soit juste un mauvais calcul. Surtout qu'elle travaille ici depuis deux ans. Elle a du avoir un moment d'inattention.

**John** : Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible quand on travaille à côté d'un énergumène comme McKay !

**Elisabeth** : A moins justement que ce soit pour Rodney ? Il y a une raison pour qu'il ait besoin de blouses en ce moment ?

**John **: Cette fille se donne beaucoup trop à son travail… Mais que ce soit pour elle ou pour Rodney, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle fait passer cette commande en « privé », il n'y a pas de raison : c'est pour le boulot ! Ils vont lui déduire ça de sa paye, ce serait dommage.

**Elisabeth** : Elle n'a pas du oser en commander avec la mention "professionnelle". N'oubliez pas : c'est une Japonaise. Dans la mentalité nippone, le travail que l'on vous a confié doit être exécuté au mieux, et faire plus que ce que l'on vous demande est une règle d'honneur. Il ne faut rien réclamer, beaucoup et bien travailler, respecter profondément la hiérarchie et rester humble et discret.

**John** : Vous en savez des choses, sur la société nippone…

**Elisabeth** : Effectivement.

**John** : Et ne me dites pas que c'est parce que vous êtes d'origine japonaise, parce que _cette_ _fois_, je ne vous croirai pas…

* * *

**Poster une review aide à éliminer les kilos accumulés pendant les fêtes. Si si (preuve à la fin du prochain chapitre, mais il faut reviewer d'abord)...**


	56. des tampons x Pas Bonus x

**Elisabeth** : Bien ! Messieurs ? Les prochaines listes sont un peu particulières : il s'agit des commandes de toutes les femmes de la Cité pour des produits disons… intimes.

**Colonel Caldwell** : Nous avons vu les commandes personnelles des hommes, docteur Weir, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ferions une impasse sur celles des femmes.

**Elisabeth** : Vous m'avez mal comprise. Ceci consiste en une succession de plus de 80 demandes de tampons, serviettes hygiéniques de toutes tailles et tous types, de…

**John **: Oh !

**Colonel Caldwell** : Ah ! Oui je vois...

**Elisabeth **: Voilà. Pour résumer vos pensées : rien qui puisse faire fantasmer …

**John** : Ooh ! Elisabeth ! Qu'allez-vous penser l…

**Elisabeth** : Et donc, je souhaiterais juste, par pudeur et par respect pour toutes, que vous acceptiez que je cache les noms lorsque nous lirons ces listes. Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir qui demande du super, des tampons avec applicateurs…

**Colonel Caldwell** : D'accord d'accord d'accord !

**John** : Je pense qu'il est inutile de s'étendre sur le sujet…

**Elisabeth** : On commence ?

**John** : Ben…

**Colonel Caldwell** : Ecoutez, docteur Weir je crois que… il n'est peut-être pas utile de lire ces listes. Je veux dire : nous sommes déjà en retard sur le planning de contrôle des commandes, et je suis sûr que celles-ci n'ont pas besoin d'être vérifiées. Ou du moins, si elles ont besoin, nous faisons confiance à votre… connaissance féminine des produits mentionnés.

**John** : Voilà, très bien.

**Elisabeth** : Bon. Vous êtes sûrs hein ?

**Colonel Caldwell** : Oui oui oui oui.

**John** : Tout à fait sûrs !

**Elisabeth** : Très bien alors, passons à la suite : la commande du service jardinerie…

!I!

**John** : Vous savez, on aurait très bien pu ne pas se casser la tête avec des lettres en fin de compte, et glisser la commande de votre chat entre celles des femmes de la Cité.

**Rodney** : Mon nom au milieu de tout ça ? Ma virilité en aurait pris un coup !

**Carson** : D'autant plus qu'elle en a déjà pris un quand juste avant d'être dématérialisé par le darth dans votre labo vous m'avez…

**Rodney** : On n'en parle plus. John vous n'avez pas eu l'idée de regarder quand même cette liste pour savoir quelle était la femme qui… la femme qui n'en avait pas besoin ?

**John** : Mais pourquoi ?

**Rodney** : Ne me faites pas croire que vous ne savez pas comment on fait les bébés ! Celle qui ne demandait rien était forcément la femme enceinte !

**John **: Ah mais oui !

**Rodney** : Bon sang mais ça aurait pu nous donner un indice capital ! Comment avez-vous pu ne pas y penser !?

**John** : Hey ! Mais je n'avais pas envie de regarder chacun des noms et de voir ce qu'elles demandaient, moi ! Même Caldwell n'a même pas osé jeter un œil ! Faut croire que lire une suite de demandes de « protections intimes » -je crois qu'elles disent comme ça- détaillées, ne l'attirait pas beaucoup plus que moi. En plus on venait de se taper quinze minutes d'énumération de tous les produits d'entretien nécessaires à la Cité…

**Carson** : Attendez : les femmes de la Cité ne commandent pas leurs protections elles-mêmes !

**John** : Si si.

**Carson **: Mais non ! Depuis le début, cela passe par la commande de l'infirmerie, pour plus de commodités et éviter les pénuries. Le service médical fait une demande en gros de tout ce qui est nécessaire pour elles, à leur place. Elles sont toujours venues chercher ce dont elles avaient besoin ici, dès qu'on recevait les colis !

**John** : Mais elles ont fait ça cette fois-ci aussi ?

**Carson** : Mais oui ! Vous n'avez pas lu la commande de l'infirmerie ?

**John** : ... Elle était tellement longue, et il était si tard…

**Carson** : Et tout cas je peux vous garantir que nous avons procédé comme d'habitude, et qu'aucune demoiselle n'est jamais venue se plaindre de ce fonctionnement. Donc aucune d'entre elles n'a de raison pour faire une telle demande dans sa liste personnelle…

**Rodney** : Mais alors ?! Bon sang : elles savaient que Caldwell n'allait jamais vouloir lire ces demandes et… !

**John **: Elisabeth ? Je peux vous voir une minute ? Je crois que vous et la gent féminine de la Cité me devez une petite explication…

* * *

**Merci à celles qui m'ont donné l'idée de ce chapitre ! J'hésitais au début mais vous avez été plusieurs à me souffler l'idée alors je me suis dis qu'il fallait quand même écrire quelque chose dessus...**

**Maintenant, la réponse à "pourquoi écrire une review fait perdre des kilos" : taper à l'ordinateur fait perdre des micro-calories aux doigts. Réfléchir à ce qu'on va noter empêche de penser à manger (sau si vous me reviewer une recette de cuisine, comme c'est déjà arrivé). Et rire atténue la sensation de faim.**

**Au moins un de ces trois arguments est juste. Donc... REVIEWEZ ! S'il vous plaît quand même.**


	57. un crick automatique pour poids lourds

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Dr Radeq Zelenka

**Fonction :** Repsonsabl en seconnd du pole sientiefique d'Altlantis

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Priwé

**Objet :** Voitur telècomendée

**Quantité :** 1

**Intérêt de la demande :** Pour mès loizir

:o:

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard

**Fonction :** Lieutenant-Colonel

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée

**Objet :** Crick automatique (on appuie sur un bouton, et il monte tout seul), pour poids lourds ou bus.

**Quantité :** 1

**Intérêt de la demande :** (Aucun) (Objet de décoration) Pour usage personnel, pour compléter mes 17 kilos autorisés.

)V(

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom :** Dr Rodney McKay

**Fonction :** Responsable du pôle scientifique d'Atlantis

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée

**Objet : **Sèche-cheveux à piles, et les piles qui vont avec.

**Quantité :** 1 (sèche-cheveux) et un lot de 4 (piles), et pas l'inverse.

**Intérêt de la demande :** Vie privée.

/U\

**John** : C'est bon, les commandes ont été validées, sans question particulière… Enfin, Caldwell et Elisabeth m'ont regardé bizarrement, c'est tout.

**Radek** : Ouf !

**Rodney** : Pourquoi vous avez eu cette idée saugrenue de faire tirer au sort ce que chacun allait demander ?

**John** : Parce qu'il y avait trois choses à demander, et qu'on ne pouvait pas les mettre sur une même liste, Rodney. Ca aurait été suspect.

**Radek** : Quoique là, à défaut d'être suspect, c'est risible.

**Rodney** : Je me sens ridicule d'avoir commandé un sèche-cheveux !

**John** : Quels cheveux ?

**Rodney** : JOHN ! J'avais interdit qu'on y fasse allusion !

**Radek** : Et moi ! Une voiture télécommandée !

**John** : Mais au moins vous pourrez jouer avec ! Alors que moi mon crick ne me servira qu'une fois, pour réaliser notre plan !

**Radek** : Colonel, ce genre de jeu n'est plus de mon âge !

**John** : Hem…

**Radek** : D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais eu de voiture télécommandée, quand j'étais petit. Ni même de vrai jouet, en dehors des sculptures de bois que me faisait mon…

**Rodney** : Trop tard, les cinq minutes de lamentations sur son sort sont dépassées, Radek !

**John** : Bon, on récapitule ? Pour vérifier qu'on a rien oublié de demander ? La dernière session de lecture des listes se fait ce soir, et le Dédale repart dans deux jours. Après il sera trop tard pour commander autre chose.

**Radek** : Oui, allons-y.

**Rodney** : Alors : on intègre au mécanisme d'élévation du crick l'équivalent d'une puce ancienne interfacée avec le système, afin que le crick puisse monter au maximum rien que par la pensée.

**Radek** : Et l'on garde la seule personne capable de bien contrôler ce dispositif à portée. Vous, John.

**John** : Oui.

**Rodney** : On fixe le sèche-cheveux sur le crick, après y avoir intégré le même genre de puce, pour qu'il puisse s'allumer tout seul.

**Radek** : Enfin avec l'aide du colonel…

**Rodney** : Oui, bref. On fixe la base du crick sur la voiture télécommandée…

**John** : Et le tour est joué : vous piratez le système d'ouverture de la porte, on fait entrer la voiture dans la salle, on la place sous le nouveau détecteur à incendie, on fait monter le crick, puis on déclenche le sèche-cheveux : le détecteur de chaleur chauffe et réagit en fonction.

**Radek** : Il faudra vérifier qu'il ait bien été réglé sur « sensibilité extrême à la chaleur ».

**John : **Ce qui devrait être vérifié cet après-midi même si je ne m'abuse.

**Rodney** : Exact ! On s'y attèle.

**John** : Très bien ! Rod' et Rad' : vous êtes une équipe qui roule !

**Rodney** : Rod' et Rad' ?!

**John** : Oui c'est sortit tout seul. Ca vous va bien je trouve… Allez au boulot !

!I!

**Kavanagh** : DOCTEUR WEIR ! CETTE FOIS JE PORTE PLAINTE !

**Elisabeth** : Que vous arrive-t-il, Kavanagh ?

**Kavanagh** : CA FAIT QUATRE FOIS EN TROIS SEMAINES, MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT ! Ils ne savent plus quoi inventer !

**Elisabeth **: Qui, quoi, et pourquoi ?

**Kavanagh** : Qui, je ne sais pas encore, mais je vais bientôt trouver : ceux qui font se déclencher mon alarme incendie ! Je viens juste d'entrer dans mes quartiers, et devinez quoi ? Ils sont trempés !

**Elisabeth** : Mais ?! Vos semelles sont trempées ! Quittez mon bureau, vous mouillez partout !

**Kavanagh** : Merci de votre soutien ! Alors il n'y a pas quinze minutes, _pour une fois_, on discutait à peu près normalement, je pars dans mes quartiers, je reviens, et là vous n'avez rien à faire de ce que je raconte !

**Elisabeth** : Allons, c'est peut-être de votre faute ! Vous laissez une bougie allumée, ou que sais-je encore…

**Kavanagh** : Moi je ne fais pas de photophores, docteur !

**Elisabeth** : Vous avez peut-être tort, ça vous détendrait !

**Kavanagh** : Mais attention docteur, cette fois, j'ai la preuve que c'était un coup monté ! J'ai tout filmé ! Regardez !

**Elisabeth** : …

**Kavanagh** : ...

**Elisabeth** : ... Je ne vois rien sur votre vidéo…

**Kavanagh** : Attendez, je l'avance, c'est parce qu'il y a quatre heures de bandes avant que la chose se produise…

**Elisabeth** : …

**Kavanagh** : J'ai placé une caméra qui filme toute la pièce tout le temps… Là ! Vous voyez ?

**Elisabeth** : Non.

**Kavanagh** : Ne me faites pas croire que vous n'avez pas vu un rayon de téléportation Asgard amener cette lampe halogène juste au milieu de la pièce, précisément _sous_ le détecteur à incendie, et la lampe tournée _vers le haut_, au maximum de sa puissance !

**Elisabeth** : Comment peut-elle fonctionner si elle n'est pas branchée ?

**Kavanagh** : Vous voyez le gros cube à côté qui est apparu en même temps ? C'est une batterie de secours, sur laquelle on a branché la lampe… Et là… Voilà ! Le détecteur incendie s'enclenche, l'eau se met à couler, et le rayon re-téléporte la lampe. Plus de trace du méfait… J'espère que vous allez punir les coupables !

**Elisabeth** : Peut-être s'agit-il d'une erreur de manipulation du Dédale ?

**Kavanagh** : Docteur…

**Elisabeth** : Très bien ! J'enquêterai. Mais je doute qu'une cassette puisse prouver quoi que ce soit.

**Kavanagh** : Je ne peux pas être partout : et dans mes quartiers en train de guetter les mauvaises blagues de ces salopiauds de petits plaisantins, et ici avec vous parce que vous venez de m'appeler pour…

**Elisabeth** : Pour ?

**Kavanagh** : Pour avoir un avis sur les prochaines imprimantes à acheter, alors que vous ne me demandez jamais rien d'habitude ! DOCTEUR WEIR VOUS AVEZ FAIT EXPRES DE M'ELOIGNER DE MES QUARTIERS !

**Elisabeth** : Non mais qu'est-ce que vous insinuez là, Kavanagh ! _Pour_ _une fois_ j'essaye de vous intégrer aux décisions de la Cité, de vous demander votre avis, de _discuter_ tranquillement, et vous m'accusez à cause d'une regrettable coïncidence ?

**Kavanagh** : Je…

**Elisabeth** : C'en est trop ! A partir de maintenant, je n'essayerai plus de faire un geste envers vous ! Je suis trop mal récompensée !

**John** : « Elisabeth ? »

**Elisabeth** : J'écoute.

**John** : « Ca y est on est redescendus du Dédale. Merci pour votre coup de pouce ! »

**Elisabeth **: Non non, vous ne me dérangez pas.

**John** : « Vous savez s'il s'en est rendu compte ?»

**Elisabeth** : Il me semble que oui, lieutenant…

**John **: « Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu voir sa tête ! »

**Elisabeth** : Je dois pouvoir arranger ça !

**John** : « Il est en face de vous, c'est ça ? »

**Elisabeth** : Exactement lieutenant ! Vous avez bien pensé !

**John** : « Alors je vous laisse. On se retrouve à la salle de briefing dans quelques minutes ? »

**Elisabeth** : Bien, j'arrive.

**Kavanagh** : Docteur Weir ! Pour cette histoire d'agression envers moi et mes quartiers, j'espère que vous allez faire quelque chose sinon j…

**Elisabeth** : C'est bon, je vous pardonne. Mais ne recommencez plus. Maintenant excusez-moi, je dois aller assister à la dernière session de lecture des listes. Tenez : pour vous prouver ma bonne foi dans cette affaire, j'emporte avec moi la fameuse cassette, que je visionnerai afin de résoudre ce mystère et punir les coupables.

**Kavanagh** : Mais…

**Elisabeth** : Et vous par contre, vous allez filer au service d'entretien demander une éponge, et me nettoyer toutes ces traces de pas que vous avez faites dans mon bureau ! Et que tout soit nickel, compris ?

**Kavanagh** : ...

**Elisabeth** : Bonne soirée.

* * *

**Voilà !**


	58. les Sims 2

**Bonne année à tous ! Santé, réussite, amour, humour, fic, amitiés et projets !**

**Ca y est, c'est la dernière ligne droite de cette fic. Profitez de ces derniers chapitres, même si encore un post devrait suivre. Allez je me tais et je vous laisse lire...**

**

* * *

Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale. **

**Nom :** Elisabeth Weir

**Fonction :** Dirigeante d'Atlantis

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée

**Objet :** DVD-rom d'extension des Sims 2

**Quantité :** Un de chaque nouvelle extension (je ne sais pas combien sont sorties exactement depuis la dernière fois que je suis allée sur Terre)

**Intérêt de la demande :** Détente pendant mes rares heures de loisirs.

!I!

**John** : Les Sims 2 et puis quoi encore ?!

**Elisabeth** : Mais ! C'est pour mes heures de loisirs ! John, vous ne refuseriez pas cette commande tout de même ? J'ai déjà suffisamment hésité à la mettre en sachant que vous la liriez…

**John** : Non Elisabeth je suis désolé, mais jouer aux jeux vidéos n'entre pas dans vos prérogatives !

**Colonel Caldwell** : Colonel, je trouve que vous exagérez un peu. Même moi je comprends que le docteur Weir s'accorde des moments de détente…

**Elisabeth** : Et les Sims 2, ça me détend.

**Colonel Caldwell** : Mes nièces adorent y jouer. J'avoue qu'il est assez tentant de se prendre au jeu. Dites-moi Elisabeth, comment faites-vous pour utiliser l'outil « rampe d'escalier » ?

**John** : Oh, vous, ça ne m'étonne pas que vous soyez pour. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous deux depuis quelques jours, mais je finirai par trouver. Quant à vous Elisabeth, je dois dire que vous me décevez. La dirigeante d'une expédition aussi importante que la nôtre doit savoir mettre un frein à ses loisirs, plutôt que de passer son temps à jouer à des jeux qui n'en finissent pas, et dont vous avez du mal à vous décrocher. Une alerte est si vite arrivée, vous devez être toujours prête au lieu de vous enfermer dans ces univers pixélisés, même si c'est pour créer des familles avec moi, McKay, Teyla, Ronon et vous. Lisez un livre bien ennuyeux, plutôt, que vous n'aurez aucun regret à quitter si l'on vous dérange. Et comme ça, et ben vous vous endormirez dessus et vous vous reposerez vraiment, plutôt que de jouer toute la nuit sur l'ordinateur... En plus ça abîme vos yeux.

**Elisabeth** : … Vous allez m'en offrir un pour mon anniversaire ! C'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas que je les commande pour moi !

**John** : … Ce n'est pas une hypothèse à rejeter… Même si à mon avis je vous en offre plutôt plusieurs.

**Elisabeth** : Ooh ! Vous êtes vraiment trop chou ! Vous savez exactement ce qui me fait plaisir !

**John** : Vous ne les commandez pas, hein !

**Elisabeth** : Non non, j'attends ! Vous êtes un second adorable ! Je vous adore !

**Colonel Caldwell** : J'avais cru remarquer, oui…

* * *

**Allez allez ! Si proche de la fin on garde la cadence : on review !**


	59. 150 souris blanches

**NB : Ce chapitre peut choquer les âmes sensibles. Il justifie aussi le rating. Certains vont sûrement le trouver de mauvais goût et très humour noir, mais il me semble que c'était une commande à faire absolument. D'avance pardon.**

**Merci à Pierre qui m'a aidé à trouver des idées.**

**

* * *

Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale. **

**Nom :** Lena Stradovska

**Fonction : **Assistante au laboratoire de biologie. Préposée à l'élevage des souris blanches d'expérimentations (nettoyage des cages-séparation des mâles et des femelles- constat de l'état de santé- comptabilité des souris).

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Professionnelle – pour les laboratoires scientifiques

**Objet :** Souris blanches de laboratoire, nettoyeur automatique de cages.

**Quantité :** 150. 3.

**Intérêt de la demande : **(Pour les nettoyeurs, voir ci-après). La durée de vie d'une souris blanche est de 2 ans en moyenne. Sur Atlantis, et en raison des expériences menées sur elles, ce chiffre tombe à 5 mois. Jusqu'à présent, nous n'avions jamais eu besoin d'en commander, puisque les 80 souris amenées avec nous sur Atlantis il y a deux ans avaient fait 404 petits, alors que nous n'avions perdu que 47 de ces animaux au cours des expériences menées. Depuis un an, nous séparions mâles et femelles pour ne plus avoir de naissances, et nous contentions du stock accumulé. Mais récemment, en seulement trois mois, différents évènements sont intervenus, et à présent nous ne disposons plus que de 16 souris, ce qui est largement insuffisant, même si nous les laissons de nouveau se reproduire. Surtout si nous maintenons notre niveau actuel de consommation de souris.

Afin d'expliquer cette chute du stock de souris blanches, je vais dresser ici le détail des pertes :

Stock de départ : 80 souris + 404 petits vivants égal 484 souris

Perte les 20 premiers mois de l'expédition : 47, réparties comme suit :

- 21 pour le service médical et le laboratoire de génétique,

- 11 pour le laboratoire de biologie,

- 11 pour le laboratoire de physique,

- 2 pour le laboratoire de chimie,

- 1 pour le laboratoire de botanique ( ?!),

- 1 offerte en sacrifice sur 8G7 494 pour sauver 4 membres d'une équipe SGA.

Reste après 20 mois : 437 souris.

Perte ces trois derniers mois : 421 : perdues comme détaillées ci-dessous :

- 16 décédées lors de l'expérimentation du rétro-virus Wraith du Dr Beckett.

- 4 décédées lors de l'expérimentation de la nouvelle génothérapie du gène ATA, lancée par le laboratoire de génétique.

- 40 offertes aux petits Athosiens à l'occasion de la « fête des enfants » (pas encore toutes décédées).

- 63 décédées suite aux expériences menées par le professeur Bjerensvärd (on suppose que c'est à cause de cela : on ne sait trop à quoi correspondaient ces expériences).

- 4 laissées involontairement dans leurs cages au moment de les laver avec le nettoyeur automatique de cages (d'où la nécessité d'avoir de nouveaux nettoyeurs).

- 8 grillées suite à la dernière expérience menée par le laboratoire de physique sur le réchauffement du réacteur à naqquada.

- 3 _fondues_ suite à la dernière expérience menée par le laboratoire de physique sur le réchauffement du réacteur à naqquada.

- 16 tombées à l'eau suite à une regrettable maladresse au moment d'aérer les souris.

- 5 décédées en découvrant que de l'atmosphère de F4X 5863 n'était pas respirable plus de 5 minutes (médaillées de l'honneur des souris d'Atlantis, pour avoir empêché la mort de membres de l'expédition –distinction créée par le Dr McKay et le Lt-Col Sheppard, attendons encore l'agrémentation du Dr Weir pour officialiser cette décoration).

- 4 souris ré-offertes en sacrifice sur 8G7 494, lors du retour de l'équipe SGA sur la planète pour récupérer leur Jumper occulté qu'ils ne retrouvaient plus (médaillée de l'honneur des souris d'Atlantis).

- 26 souris décédées après avoir été aspirées de leurs forces par huit autres souris à qui l'on avait injecté le rétro-virus Wraith.

- Les 8 souris génétiquement modifiées en question, qui, devenues trop dangereuses (elles ont vidé de sa force l'index gauche du Dr Müller), ont du être placées dans des cages électrifiées. Nous nous sommes rendus compte après 30 minutes que l'électrification était trop forte, mais il était trop tard.

- 4 souris disparues suite à l'expérimentation du rayon vaporisant des Anciens. Il est possible que ces souris soient juste devenues invisibles, mais d'après le Dr Weir et la traduction qu'elle a fait du texte accompagnant l'engin, ce rayon transforme bien ce qu'il touche en vapeur.

- 1 souris décédée suite à l'expérimentation du rayon agrandissant des Anciens. Réglé pour augmenter de 140 pour cent la taille du petit animal, le rayon n'a agrandit que ses organes internes. La peau était trop petite, la souris a donc implosé.

- 13 décédées suite à l'exposition aux radiations du nouvel isotope découvert par le laboratoire de physique. Seule une souris a survécu à cette expérience, et on a constaté récemment l'apparition chez elle d'une cinquième patte, ainsi que ce qui semble être une oreille, mais qui pousse sur son dos. Samuel Coleman l'a appelé Mimi (la souris, pas l'excroissance), et nous tentons d'organiser un référendum le 2 mai afin qu'elle devienne la mascotte de la Cité, malgré l'opposition du Dr Weir et du Lt-Col Sheppard.

- 1 souris retrouvée orange avec les pattes roses et la tête verte, décédée d'une crise cardiaque.

- 27 décédées suite à l'ingestion de la première pêche de moules d'Atlantis.

- 48 décédées suite à l'ingestion de rations de survie militaires.

- 3 souris décédées suite à une tentative de castration du Dr Beckett (décernement de médaille des souris d'Atlantis en cours, malgré l'opposition du Dr Beckett).

- 20, échappées au cours des fameuses « courses de souris d'Atlantis » avec paris, organisées clandestinement. 17 de ces animaux ont été retrouvés dans des portes coulissantes de la Cité. 1 retrouvée écrasée auprès de l'E2PZ (pointure du meurtrier : 43). 2 retrouvées ce matin dans les canalisations d'eau d'un des entrepôts de la Cité. Nous savons qu'il s'agit des souris utilisées pour la course en raison du petit brassard, avec un numéro, qu'elles portaient.

- 100 souris à qui on avait inoculé le gène ATA pour procéder à des expériences diverses. Suite à cette manipulation génétique, une partie des souris, qui avaient été exposées à un appareil Ancien inconnu et semblaient être devenues plus intelligentes qu'une souris moyenne, sont parvenues à ouvrir leurs cages, et à libérer les autres souris présentes dans le laboratoire de génétique. Ayant le gène, elles ont réussit à ouvrir de nombreuses portes et à s'introduire un peu partout dans la Cité. 14 sont décédées au mess, suite à une panique générale ; 3 ont été retrouvées coupées en deux devant la porte des quartiers de Ronon Dex. 1 court encore dans la Cité, avec, sur son dos, le bouclier Ancien activé -rien ne semble pouvoir la stopper ; 16 sont mortes d'indigestion après avoir dévoré le reste du papier toilettes de la réserve du secteur ouest. 9 sont mortes de crises cardiaques suite aux cris des membres de la Cité, quand ils ont découvert que le stock en question était prématurément fini. 5 ont été désintégrées par l'ouverture d'un vortex, ouvert par 17 autres souris qui s'étaient aventurées sur la console une nuit où la garde était peu nombreuse. Ces 17 souris ont fuit par la Porte sur la planète qu'elles avaient connectée (ce qui nous a fait formuler l'hypothèse qu'elles étaient devenues surdouées). De plus, les Athosiens nous ont signalé la découverte sur le rivage du continent de quatre petits radeaux d'une quinzaine de centimètres de côtés, alors que nous avons nous-mêmes constaté ici sur la Cité la disparition d'un rouleau de ficelle et de quelques branches d'arbustes en pots. Ce qui nous laisse à penser que certaines de ces souris à l'intelligence surdéveloppée auraient pu s'enfuir de la Cité par la mer. Nous ne savons pas combien elles étaient.

- 20 souris de marge d'erreur, disparues ça et là.

Ma gestion des souris est donc, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, assez impeccable compte tenu des difficultés auxquelles je me trouve confrontée à cause des individus en blouses blanches avec qui je dois travailler. J'espère donc pouvoir bénéficier, dans un avenir proche, d'un avancement plus enrichissant pour mon développement personnel que le nettoyage des cages des souris.

Dernière minute : Nous ne disposons plus que de 15 souris : Samuel Coleman, assistant comme moi au laboratoire de biologie, vient de retrouver Mimi, la souris radioactive à cinq pattes, morte. Son pelage avait viré au gris-métal et des dents avaient poussées sur ses pattes avant. Nous recherchons actuellement la cause du décès.

:o:

**John** : Référendum sur la mascotte d'Atlantis annulé !

**Teyla** : Ah ? Ca doit vous réjouir ! Vous étiez contre le fait d'être représentés pas une monstruosité… Qu'est-il arrivé ?

**John** : Vous demanderez à Coleman, dès qu'il aura cessé de pleurer. Mais je l'ai prévenu : je refuse des funérailles officielles avec le symbole de la Cité dessiné sur les trois petites boîtes d'allumettes qui servent de cercueil à cette bestiole !

!I!

**Colonel Caldwell** : Plus que 15 souris blanches ? Montrez-moi ça ! Je trouve cela suspect !

**Stradovska** : Elles sont toutes ici, général…

**Colonel Caldwell** : … Mais ? Je n'en compte que 14 ?!

**Rodney** : Faites voir ?

**Carson** : Etrange…

**Stradovska** : Il faut que je vous dise, major, que dans la marge d'erreur sont comptées les souris qui ont disparu mystérieusement.

**Colonel Caldwell** : Comment cela ?

**Stradovska** : Ben il y en a qui étaient dans leur cage le soir, et n'y étaient plus le matin. Les disparitions se sont toujours produites dans ces cages n'ont pas de plafond et sont à ciel ouvert, et avec des parois lisses de 40 centimètres de hauteur. A moins de s'envoler, ces souris ne peuvent pas être parties d'elles-mêmes.

**Carson** : On nous vole des souris ?

**Stradovska** : Ca serait bizarre : on a beau les chercher, on ne les retrouve jamais. Par contre il y a des traces de sang autour de la cage…

**Carson** : Vraiment ? Faites voir…

**Colonel Caldwell **: Ca pourrait être les souris superintelligentes qui les font s'évader ?

**Rodney** : Pourquoi du sang alors ?

**Carson** : Atchâ !

**Colonel Caldwell **: Un prédateur naturel ?

**Stradovska** : Je pencherais plus pour ça, oui.

**Carson** : Atchi !

**Colonel Caldwell** : Ou... Ronon ?

**Stradovska** : Chais pas.

**Rodney** : Oh ben non pas Ronon quand même…

**Carson** : Atchoum ! Atch ! Snirfl… Excusez-moi messieurs-dames je dois sortir, quand j'ai une crise comme ça, ça ne s'arrête plus. Tchâ !

**Rodney** : Prenez votre anti-allergique, Carson !

**Colonel Caldwell** : Ben quelle sorte de prédateur alors ?

**Carson** : Atcha !

**Rodney** : Absolument _aucune_ idée…

* * *

**L'auteure tient à préciser qu'aucune souris n'a été blessée au cours de l'écriture de ce chapitre.**


	60. 2 livres

**Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale.**

**Nom : **Eva Hallberg

**Fonction :** Infirmière

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Privée

**Objet :** Livres : _Das Kind begrüßen : die Rolle von der Mama und dem Papa_, von Pr Anna Hollzstein et _Ein Baby im Ausland aufziehen_, von Agnes Hovitz.

**Quantité :** 1 de chaque

**Intérêt de la demande :** Lecture personnelle.

:o:

**Colonel Caldwell** : Des livres : on valide. Liste suivante… ?

**Elisabeth** : Mmh ? Oh ! Il n'y a plus d'autre liste. C'était la dernière.

**John** : Hé bien je crois que c'est fini pour cette fois !

**Colonel Caldwell** : Pas fâché que ce soit terminé. Regardez-moi ça : on a mis deux jours de plus que ce qui était prévu sur le planning ! Sans compter les moments perdus à débattre sur des commandes bizarres ou stupides…

**John** : C'était un peu prévisible…

**Colonel Caldwell** : En tout cas je pense que nous avons rendu un fier service au SGC en épurant tout ça ! Même si ça n'a pas plus aux membres de cette expédition !

**John** : Je compte tout de même 112 refus de commandes, soit une personne sur deux en moyenne qui a vu sa liste lui revenir pour être modifiée… C'est sûr : ça nous fait du papier en plus à utiliser, mais bon !

**Elisabeth** : Vous êtes sûr de vouloir reprendre le même système pour les prochains voyages ?

**Colonel Caldwell** : J'y réfléchirai… Sans doute vais-je créer un poste spécial dans mon équipage, chargé de la lecture des listes.

**John** : Ca serait une bonne idée en effet !

**Colonel Caldwell** : Comme ça c'est lui qui épluchera fastidieusement ces demandes avec vous deux, puisque votre avis est indispensable, pendant que je pourrai vaquer à des occupations plus utiles…

**John **: … Ce n'est pas grave : tout ce que j'ai découvert sur la vie cachée des membres de l'expédition ces derniers jours vaut bien les nombreuses heures d'ennui à rester assis à lire des commandes normales… C'était une bonne semaine !

**Colonel Caldwell** : Nous n'avons pas la même définition d'une "bonne semaine"...

!I!

**Elisabeth** : John ?

**John** : Elisabeth ? Ca fait une demi-semaine que nous passons ensemble neuf heures par jour à lire les listes, et vous n'en avez pas encore marre de moi ?!

**Elisabeth** : Je n'ai pas voulu réagir devant Caldwell au moment où il lisait sa commande mais… Je pense savoir avec certitude qui est la femme enceinte… Elle l'a à peine dissimulé dans sa demande !

**John** : Mais Caldwell n'a pas lu de demande si explicite, Elisabeth…

**Elisabeth** : Vous lisez l'allemand, colonel ?

**John** : Non, mais…

**Elisabeth** : Alors je vais traduire pour vous les titres que Eva Hallberg a commandé pour elle : « accueillir l'enfant : le rôle de la maman et du papa », et « élever un bébé à l'étranger »…

**John** : M…

**Elisabeth **: Oui, vous avez bien compris.

**John** : Non ! _Vous_ n'avez pas compris : comment se fait-il que j'ai actuellement dans ma poche une commande de Miko, que j'ai retirée à temps de la pile des dernières listes avant qu'elle ne soit lue par un autre que moi, et qui demande... des vêtements de grossesse ?

**Elisabeth** : M…

**John** : C'est bien ce que je disais…

**Rodney** : Ah ! Vous voilà vous deux ! J'ai découvert quelque chose de terriblement incroyable et scandaleux : en comparant la commande de bodies –ce sont des vêtements pour bébé, Elisabeth- et celle de l'alliance pour homme commandée par Cadman, je me suis rendu compte que les expressions utilisées étaient _exactement_ les mêmes ! « Fonction : Personnel servant sur Atlantis »/ « Fonction : Personnel servant sur Atlantis », Commande « Privée », point d'exclamation, et commande « Privée », point d'exclamation ! J'ai lancé un programme pour vérifier que ces deux listes ont bien été imprimées au même endroit, et elles l'ont été ! On pourrait même analyser les empreintes digitales, d'ailleurs on aurait pu commencer par ça, mais je crois que le doute n'est plus permis : nos deux amoureux nous ont menti une fois de plus.

**Elisabeth** : …

**John** : …

**Rodney** : Quoi ? Quand j'en ai parlé à Caldwell il y a deux minutes, il en a été tout retourné, mais je pensais que vous, vous le prendriez avec une totale sérénité ! … Non ?

* * *

**Je vous laisse comme ça, avec ce que vous comprenez de ce chapitre...**


	61. x Ultime bonus x

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Je me rends compte que je vous ait complètement embrouillés, je suis désolée ! Maintenant la vraie réponse à vos questions, en espérant que... ce soit clair cette fois, et que ça vous plaira toujours. Tout est devenu hyper complexe, mais c'était pour faire durer plus longtemps la chose, même si j'avoue avoir un peu manqué d'imagination et répété les mêmes trucs. Enfin...**

**Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre moins drôle, mais révélateur...**

**

* * *

Elisabeth :** Bien, nous attendons encore les retardataires, puis nous pourrons commencer… 

**Miko** : Ce ne devrait plus tarder.

**Rodney** : J'ai croisé Cadman tout à l'heure et elle allait chercher Carson et Eva Hallberg.

**Elisabeth** : Bien…

**Colonel Caldwell** : Mais comment je vais annoncer ça au SGC ?

**John** : Lorne ! Je n'en reviens pas…

**Lorne** : Moi non plus mon colonel, toujours pas… Mais je suis très content !

**Miko** : Félicitations, major !

**Lorne **: Merci ! De même pour vous, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

**Rodney** : Oh, alors vous, Miko, on en parlera plus tard ! Mais en ce qui concerne Eva, Lorne : vous saviez qu'elle était enceinte ?

**Lorne** : Bien sûr ! Depuis un mois.

**Rodney** : Mais elle est _arrivée_ il y a un mois !! C'est pas possible, vous lui avez sauté dessus tout de suite ou quoi ?!

**John** : Comment elle peut être enceinte _avant_ de se mettre avec vous ? Vous voulez dire que… ce n'est pas vous le père ? Elle est arrivée enceinte d'un autre ?

**Elisabeth** : Et bien, John, vous avez manqué un épisode je crois !

**Lorne** : Eva a bien débarqué du Dédale il y a un mois, mais c'était pour _revenir_ sur Atlantis. Cela va faire près d'un an qu'elle est ici, elle est arrivée lors du deuxième voyage du Dédale.

**Rodney** : Quoi ? Non, on l'aurait remarquée !

**Elisabeth** : Il faut croire que vous n'êtes pas très observateur Rodney !

**Lorne **: Elle a pris quelques vacances il y a huit semaines pour visiter sa famille. Mais pour votre défense, McKay, c'est vrai que vous n'avez pas dû la croiser souvent : elle travaillé un moment de nuit avant d'être volontaire pour les missions sur d'autres planètes. Et puis elle avait les cheveux moins longs au début aussi. Et puis des lunettes, avant de faire faire ses lentilles…

**Rodney** : Bon sang c'est pour ça !

**John** : Et puis vous étiez peut-être aussi trop absorbé par le Colonel Carter ou Katie Brown pour vous rendre compte qu'il y avait d'autres magnifiques jeunes femmes dans la Cité…

**Lorne** : Qui sont casées depuis pas loin d'un an, on se le rappelle…

**Rodney** : Vous lui avez sauté dessus quand même dès son arrivée ici !

**Colonel Caldwell** : Mais commeeeent je vais dire ça au général ?

**John** : Vous n'avez rien montré en un an ?

**Lorne** : Mais on n'a rien _caché_ en un an.

**Colonel Caldwell** : « Mon général, au sujet de la femme enceinte, j'ai une mauvaise bonne nouvelle… »

**Lorne** : Mais bon, on voulait être sûr que tout le monde soit bien au courant de notre relation, avant de dire qu'il y avait un bébé en route ! Elle a eu des doutes pendant son séjour sur Terre, et en vérifiant en arrivant ici, on a constaté que oui, elle avait fait l'aller-retour avec un passager clandestin.

**John** : Et ben…

**Colonel Caldwell** : « Le docteur Beckett avait commandé deux couveuses, c'est cela ? Et bien ça risque de ne pas suffire… »

**Cauvin **: Bonjour !

**Elisabeth **: Bonjour docteur, nous attendons encore les derniers et puis nous commenceront.

**Cauvin** : Pas de problème.

**Lorne** : Heu, mon colonel ? Vous croyez que ça puisse me poser problème que Eva soit enceinte ?

**John **: Oh ben en ce qui concerne le colonel Caldwell, je ne pense pas qu'il vous porte préjudice… Trop occuper à réaliser la chose…

**Colonel Caldwell** : « Voyez le bon côté des choses mon général : sur les trois, en fait aucune n'est le docteur Weir ! »

**Elisabeth** : Ne vous inquiétez pas, Steven, tout va bien se passer.

**John** : Sinon pour les généraux, Lorne : c'est une civile, notre situation est un peu spéciale, donc ça devrait passer.

**Laura Cadman** : Bonsoir.

**Carson** : Excusez-nous pour ce retard.

**Eva** : Le professeur Bjerensvärd avait disparu…

**Carson** : En fait il avait enfilé une blouse blanche et se cachait dans le placard des draps de l'infirmerie.

**Elisabeth **: Mais vous l'avez…

**Carson** : Retrouvé et attaché à son lit, oui. Ce sera une sacrée affaire de faire le voyage avec lui, colonel.

**Colonel Caldwell** : Mais je n'ai pas _envie_ de retourner sur Terre !

**Elisabeth **: Pour le moment nous n'en sommes pas là. Installez-vous tous, nous allons pouvoir parler de ce qui nous… préoccupe aujourd'hui.

**Carson** : Hum, bien.

**Rodney** : Elisabeth ? Qu'est-ce que le docteur Cauvin fait ici ?

**Elisabeth **: Comment cela ?

**Rodney** : Qu'il passe pour discuter boulot avec Miko le temps que la réunion commence, d'accord, mais là il ne semble pas avoir compris que le débat allait débuter et qu'il n'a rien à y faire.

**Elisabeth** : Mais c'est _vous_ qui n'avez rien à faire ici, Rodney. Vous n'êtes aucunement impliqué dans cette histoire que je sache.

**Rodney** : Si : j'ai découvert pour Carson et Laura.

**Elisabeth** : Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante !

**Rodney** : Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que je parte ?!

**Elisabeth** : … Considérez comme une fleur le fait que vous restiez. Bien ! Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, docteurs, colonels, major, lieutenant… Vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici. Ce que j'espère de cette réunion, ce sont des éclaircissements sur votre situation -afin que le colonel Caldwell puisse expliquer vos cas au SGC- et une solution pour l'avenir à proposer au SGC, pour tenter d'éviter que ce soit lui qui décide de votre sort.

**Colonel Caldwell** : Et si c'était possible de me faire une petite lettre explicative à donner au général Landry, parce que je ne me sens pas la force de tout lui expliquer…

**Laura Cadman** : Et bien pour commencer, et pour vous rassurer mon colonel, j'aimerais réfuter une de vos idées reçues.

**John **: Ah ?

**Carson **: Laura n'est pas enceinte.

**Rodney** : Vous n'êtes pas forcément au courant, Carson…

**Laura Cadman** : Je-ne-suis-pas-enceinte. Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Pourquoi continuez-vous à penser que je le suis ?

**Elisabeth** : Pourquoi accepter de venir à la présente réunion si vous n'êtes pas enceinte ?!

**Laura Cadman** : … Parce que j'ignorais qui était la seconde future maman. Maintenant, comme je suis venue, je sais ! Félicitations Miko !

**Rodney** : Quoi vous ne saviez pas ? Alors vous disiez vrai, Carson, vous gardez vraiment le secret médical…

**Carson** : Bien évidemment !

**Cauvin** : C'est une des règles d'or de la médecine, mon petit.

**Miko** : En vérité je viens juste d'apprendre que j'attendais un enfant. Hier matin ! C'est pour cela que j'ai passé commande de vêtements de grossesse au dernier moment. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vous en parler. Nous sommes très heureux !

**Colonel Caldwell** : Personnellement, je ne partage pas totalement votre enthousiasme…

**Rodney** : Mais, Miko, avec qui vous… ?

**John** : Mais comment se fait-il, lieutenant, que vous sachiez par contre que Eva allait être maman ?

**Elisabeth** : Et surtout : pourquoi avoir commandé des bodies si vous n'êtes pas enceinte ?

**Laura Cadman** : Ah, vous avez découvert que la commande venait de moi ?

**John** : Disons que l'enquête de nos experts a fini par payer.

**Laura Cadman** : Et bien en fait, les deux sont liés.

**Lorne** : Disons que… il se trouve que tous les quatre avons choisit le même endroit et le même moment pour vivre un bel instant d'émotion.

**John** : …

**Rodney** : …

**Carson** : …

**Eva** : Je crois que ce que tu es en train de dire peut être mal interprété mon chéri…

**Laura Cadman** : Ce que le major essaye de d'expliquer –si vous me permettez, monsieur- c'est qu'il était avec Eva à l'infirmerie en train d'attendre le résultat de son test de grossesse au moment où moi j'y étais avec Carson en train de faire ma demande en mariage. Aucun ne savait que l'autre était là.

**Eva** : C'était un soir, elle était exceptionnellement vide.

**Laura Cadman** : Et donc, la réponse étant positive des deux côtés, nos manifestations de joie respectives nous ont fait rendre compte que nous n'étions pas seuls dans la pièce, et chacun a su pour l'autre.

**Eva** : Et comme je…

**Elisabeth** : Attendez…

**Eva** : Oui docteur ?

**Elisabeth** : Non, pas vous Eva. Je vous écoutais, hein, mais… Laura…

**John** : « Votre » demande en mariage à Carson ?

**Elisabeth** : Voilà c'est ça.

**Carson** : (Soupir)

**Elisabeth** : C'est bien ce que nous croyons ?

**Carson** : Oui. Oui, c'est elle qui m'a demandé de l'épouser…

**Rodney** : Mon Dieu vous avez donc si peu de courage, Carson ?

**Carson** : … mais je tiens à préciser que je l'avais _fortement_ incitée à en arriver là ! Disons que je l'avais lancée sur la voie en sachant que ça se finirait comme ça. Faut être dans le contexte.

**Laura Cadman** : Mais c'était très bien Carson.

**Cauvin** : C'est moderne. Votre génération s'éloigne des schémas traditionnels, les enfants !

**Elisabeth** : Chacun sa méthode…

**John **: Je n'en suis pas encore là mais le moment venu j'avoue que je préfèrerais que ce soit moi qui formule la demande…

**Colonel Caldwell** : Non non, vous n'en êtes pas encore là... Vous n'en êtes pas encore là hein ?

**Rodney **: Si l'on pouvait continuer… Elisabeth ?

**Elisabeth** : … Hum ? Oui ! Excusez-moi, Eva, revenons-en à ce que vous me disiez…

**Eva** : J'expliquais pourquoi Laura Cadman s'était retrouvée à commander des bodies à ma place : je ne savais pas du tout comment j'allais prévenir l'arrivée du bébé, et Laura s'est proposée de commander pour moi tout le nécessaire, pensant ne pas éveiller les soupçons ou du moins brouiller les pistes.

**Lorne** : Pour les vêtements de grossesse : Eva est une merveilleuse couturière, elle n'a pas besoin d'en demander, elle les fera elle-même.

**Carson** : Je confirme son exceptionnel talent avec une aiguille : ses points de suture sont admirables.

**Eva** : Comme ça nous évitions d'éveiller les soupçons le plus longtemps possible. Evan et moi voulons rester dans la Cité, docteur Weir, et avoir notre bébé ici, si cela est possible. Atlantis est le seul endroit où l'on puisse combiner vie de famille et projet Stargate. Nous savons que nous aurions du vous en parler avant, mais nous espérions que vous le découvririez le plus tard possible. Le temps pour la haute hiérarchie de prendre une décision sur mon sujet, et j'aurais pu finir ma grossesse dans Pégase. Ca nous laissait aussi le temps d'argumenter sur le fait qu'il était possible d'élever un enfant sur Atlantis.

**Lorne **: Nous sommes conscients que nous vous mettons dans une situation très embarrassante, docteur, et qu'il est très exigeant de notre part de vouloir à la fois rester sur Atlantis et élever des enfants,…

**Colonel Caldwell** : « _Des_ enfants » ?!

**Eva** : … mais nous aimons cette Cité, et ce que nous y faisons, et nous ne voyons pas notre affectation ici comme un simple moment dans notre vie, mais plutôt comme le début d'une période de nos existences que nous souhaiterions la plus longue possible. S'il vous plaît, nous souhaiterions vraiment pouvoir rester. Sauf si ça doit porter préjudice à la carrière d'Evan.

**Lorne** : Non non non non, la carrière, ce n'est pas grave. Etre ensemble, c'est plus important.

**Elisabeth** : Ecoutez… Si vous aviez été les seuls, cela aurait peut-être pu, en effet, être très négatif…

**John** : Mais le fait est qu'il y a un deuxième couple qui attend un heureux évènement...

**Elisabeth** : Votre situation n'est alors plus un phénomène, mais entre dans une normalité…

**Colonel Caldwell** : Mais heu… Qu'entendez-vous par « normalité » ?

**Elisabeth **: Et bien le major et mademoiselle Hallberg ne sont pas _le_ couple à avoir un enfant sur Atlantis, mais seulement le _premier_ couple à avoir un enfant sur Atlantis.

**Colonel Caldwell** : C'est bien ce que je craignais…

**John **: Disons que le fait que vous soyez deux, et même à mon avis trois, à attendre un bébé fait qu'on ne peut pas vraiment vous le reprocher et se servir de vous comme exemple pour dissuader les autres. Ca deviendrait trop compliqué.

**Laura Cadman** : Je-ne-suis-pas-enceinte.

**Rodney** : On ne sait plus si l'on doit vous croire.

**Carson** : Elle-n'est-pas-enceinte. Je crois. Laura ?

**Laura Cadman** : Mais non !

**Elisabeth** : Reste à argumenter au SGC le fait que vous vouliez rester élever ce petit sur Atlantis… Mais en ce qui concerne vos personnes, vous ne risquez ni blâme ni rétrogradation. Peut-être juste un retour sur Terre.

**Miko** : Peut-être qu'il sera plus facile pour vous de défendre cette idée de faire grandir des enfants dans la Cité si vous savez que nous aussi, nous souhaitons que notre enfant y vive.

**Cauvin** : Cela devient aussi une « normalité », par conséquent, d'élever des enfants sur la Cité.

**Colonel Caldwell **: Quoi quoi quoi quoi ?

**John** : On essayera d'argumenter en votre faveur.

**Elisabeth** : Il faut juste que la Cité passe du statut de « expédition internationale - terrain de recherches » à celui de « colonie terrienne ».

**John** : Le docteur Weir excelle dans ce genre de négociations…

**Elisabeth** : …

**John** : Mais je l'aiderai aussi.

**Miko et Eva** : Merci beaucoup, vraiment.

**Lorne **: Sachez que toute la Cité sera prête à vous soutenir, enfin… à _nous_ soutenir. Nous ne sommes pas les deux seuls couples à vouloir des enfants.

**Eva** : Juste les premiers à concrétiser cette envie.

**Colonel Caldwell** : Gargl !

**Laura Cadman** : Mon colonel ?

**Colonel Caldwell** : Huhhhhhh !

**Carson** : Laissez-moi passer, faites-lui de l'air !

**Rodney** : Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

**Cauvin **: Il ne me semblait déjà pas bien en forme ce monsieur.

**Carson** : Il…

**Colonel Caldwell** : Nooonhonhon !

**John** : … pleure ?

**Elisabeth** : Ce doivent être les nerfs.

**Carson** : Eva, allez me chercher un sédatif s'il vous plaît…

**Eva** : Tout de suite docteur.

**Colonel Caldwell **: Mais commeeeeeeent je vais dire ça au général ?

**Elisabeth** : Steven. Caaaalmez-vous !

**John** : Et ben…

**Lorne** : Vous croyez qu'on a un peu trop exagéré mon colonel ?

**John** : Peut-être.

**Laura Cadman** : Moi je trouve que oui, vous avez un peu abusé.

**John** : Ok c'est bon, vous n'êtes pas enceinte.

**Cauvin** : Il semble avoir besoin de repos, ce brave homme.

**Rodney : **Le problème c'est qu'il est censé partir demain pour la Terre !

**Elisabeth **: Maintenant c'est hors de question, on lui trouvera un remplaçant.

**Colonel Caldwell** : Et il… annoncera ça au SGCééé ?

**Elisabeth** : Oui oui, Steven, ne vous inquiétez pas. Cette réunion est finie ! Je vous demande à tous de bien vouloir quitter la salle, pour permettre au colonel Caldwell de se calmer un peu…

**Miko** : Il semble au bord de la dépression.

**Cauvin** : Où ça ? Quelle dépression ?

**Miko** : Hihi !

**Rodney** : Comment ça, « quelle dépression » ?

**Miko** : Il plaisante. C'était drôle.

**Cauvin **: C'est parce que je suis climatologue.

**Rodney** : Et alors ? Les climatologues sont réputés pour avoir plus d'humour que les autres scientifiques ?

**Cauvin** : Non, les astrophysiciens sont très doués aussi.

**Rodney **: Ouais, je…

**Miko **: Oooh ! C'est gentiiil !

**Rodney** : A part voir Caldwell se moucher sur la blouse de Carson, rien ne m'amuse, ici !

**Cauvin** : « Cet homme est en dépression ». « Quelle dépression » ? Dépression. Anticyclone. Sens du vent. Vous comprenez ? Ce sont des termes de météorologie. Je vous apprendrai si vous êtes intéressé mon petit. Je serai ravi de vous enseigner quelque chose.

**Rodney** : Non mais oh ! J'ai pas besoin de vous ! Et puis qu'est-ce que vous faites là d'abord ? Pourquoi avez-vous assisté à cette réunion ? En qualité de quoi, hein ? Faudrait voir à ne pas vous croire partout chez vous !

**Cauvin** : J'avoue ne pas bien comprendre pourquoi _vous_, vous y avez assisté ?

**Rodney** : Ben moi c'est parce que, heu, je suis…

**Cauvin** : Ca y est ça me revient ! Mon Dieu je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir reconnu ces derniers jours où je vous ai croisé ! Je vous prenais pour le préposé à l'arrosage de plantes, ou l'assistant chargé des relevés de température mais pas du tout !

**Rodney** : Ah ben quand même !

**Miko** : Enfin, André…

**Cauvin** : Vous êtes celui dont tout le monde admire le courage ! Celui qui prend des risques quotidiens dans cette Cité : le laveur de vitres d'Atlantis !

* * *


	62. une wonderwoman

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

**Vicky a raison, Caldwell n'est pas vraiment Caldwell (en plus je n'aime pas trop changer la nature des persos en général) mais bon trop tard c'est fait.**

**Atchoum : on ne boude pas : c'est 2007.**

**

* * *

Commande de fourniture pour le Dédale. **

**Nom :** Haute hiérarchie d'Atlantis

**Fonction :** Commander la Cité, gérer un minimum les membres de l'expédition

**Demande privée/professionnelle (préciser le service) :** Professionnelle

**Objet :** Nounou, pour garde d'enfant à domicile.

**Quantité :** Une pour le moment. Penser à fortement augmenter cet effectif à l'avenir. Voire à faire venir une institutrice.

**Intérêt de la demande :** Subvenir aux besoins des plus jeunes de la Cité pendant que leurs parents sont aux prises avec le quotidien d'Atlantis, ou avec les Wraiths.

Références sérieuses exigées. Cette nounou devra recevoir l'agrément de l'Armée des Etats-Unis.

Logée, nourrie, blanchie.

Compétences recherchées :

- port du gène ATA

- maîtrise de l'anglais, l'allemand, le français et le japonais (pour le moment)

- de préférence ancienne marine ou commando.

- doit savoir tirer et bercer en même temps.

- nerfs solides souhaités, et fortement conseillés.

- ne doit pas se vexer si les petits ne s'émerveillent pas devant les histoires de sorcières et de monstres. Préférer les histoires racontant la vie quotidienne sur Terre, qui épatera plus les enfants.

- ne doit pas être allergique aux chats, ni aux souris.

- doit connaître la chanson « Brille brille petite étoile ».

- devra accepter de porter un uniforme (couleur envisagée pour le moment pour l'équipe « nounou » : rose).

- cardiaques non admis.

- doit se préparer à voir l'effectif des enfants à charge augmenter massivement dans les 3 prochaines années (y compris des enfants non Terriens, dont les parents seraient Athosiens ou Satédiens ou les deux, par exemple).

- doit supporter de régulières et pénibles visites médicales.

- hydrophobes non admis.

- jolie et célibataire fortement souhaitée.

NB : Une prime de risque ainsi qu'une prime d'expatriée seront accordés chaque mois à cette nourrice.

!I!

**Rodney** : Et vous allez vraiment envoyer cette demande ?

**John** : Noon, c'est juste pour le fun. Faudrait pas que Landry aussi fasse une dépression.

**Rodney **: Vous avez trouvé une solution pour Caldwell ?

**John** : On a trouvé une solution pour Caldwell.

**Rodney** : Remarquez je le comprends presque, Caldwell. Je n'en reviens pas… Lorne et Eva !

**John** : Surtout que ça fait un an et qu'on avait rien vu. Vous m'étonnez qu'on n'ait pas réussit à trouver qui était enceinte…

**Rodney** : C'est Evan son prénom à Lorne non ? Evan et Eva… Quel manque d'originalité !

**John** : Et le pire, vous savez, c'est qu'il paraît que la traduction de « Lorne » en allemand, c'est « Hallberg ».

**Rodney** : C'est vr… Vous vous fichez de moi !

**John** : Oui.

**Rodney** : C'est malin. Sinon Teyla et Ronon, c'est fait maintenant… Vous et Elisabeth aussi…

**John** : Non. Et puis vous, vous êtes avec qui d'abord ?

**Rodney **: Bon ben _moi_ et Elisabeth alors…

**John** : Rodney !

**Rodney **: Ok, vous et Elisabeth, donc…

**John**: Pfff… Rien n'est fait.

**Rodney **: Je suis content parce que vous avouez qu'elle vous plaît.

**John** : Zut.

**Rodney** : Finalement Lorne et Eva étaient les exceptions qui confirment la règle : je suis doué pour deviner qui va avec qui.

**John** : Ce qu'il faut pas entendre !

**Rodney** : Par contre, je me demande bien qui a pu mettre Miko enceinte…

**John** : Vous plaisantez ?

**Rodney** : Franchement, je ne vois pas. Entre nous, c'est sans doute un accident d'une nuit, et ça doit être dur pour elle de l'avouer.

**John** : Vous n'avez rien remarqué entre elle et le docteur Cauvin ?

**Rodney** : Si : ils ont l'air assez proches en fait. D'ailleurs pendant qu'on discutait dans la salle de briefing sur les bébés, je ne sais pas si vous avez noté mais il lui a tenu la main pendant assez longtemps.

**John** : Et vous en déduisez quoi ?

**Rodney **: Ben qu'en bon ami, il est là pour la soutenir pendant cette épr… Attendez…

**John** : Doué pour deviner qui va avec qui hein ?

**Rodney** : CAUVIN et MIKO ?!

**John** : Ca par contre, tout le monde le savait. Sauf vous.

**Rodney** : Noon… C'est une blague !?

**John **: Il vous faudrait des lunettes à vous aussi. Ronon acceptera peut-être de vous prêter les siennes.

**Rodney **: Bon sang !

**John** : Vous voyez : en fait c'est l'inverse : vous n'êtes vraiment _pas_ doué pour remarquer qui veut se mettre avec qui !

**Rodney** : Oui, et l'exception qui confirme la règle, c'est vous et Elisabeth !

**John** : Exactement !

**Rodney** : LA ! Vous voyez : vous avouez encore qu'elle vous attire !

**John **: Non… Je confirmais que vous n'étiez pas doué pour deviner les mises en couple.

**Rodney** : Vu votre air perdu-qui-cherche-une-répartie-à-une-remarque-embarrassante, je ne pense pas que vous répondiez à cette affirmation-là.

**John **: J'avoue qu'elle est très belle, qu'elle a beaucoup d'atouts et que je la trouve formidable, mais… Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi.

**Rodney **: Pour le moment.

**John **: Pour… peut-être pour le moment.

**Rodney **: … Et moi je vous dit qu'elle vous plaît…

**John** : Et moi je vous dit re-zut.

**Rodney** : … et que vous n'avez jamais été aussi rouge de toute votre vie !

* * *

**Nouveau ! Si vous appuyez sur le bouton violet ci-dessous, vous aurez peut-être une chance de GAGNER VOTRE POIDS EN FRITES EN CHOCOLAT ! (un gagnant pour 5000 participants). Et puis si c'est pas vous qui gagnez, ben laissez une review ! Dans les derniers moments de cette fic, qu'on la lise depuis le début ou depuis quelques minutes, il est toujours temps de dire ce qu'on en a pensé !**


	63. Epilogue

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Résultats du tirage au sort pour gagner son poids en frites en chocolat : l'huissier s'est barré avec le résultat et le lot, donc je ne peux hélas rien vous dire. Votre seule consolation sera de savoir qu'il s'est réfugié dans le Nord de l'Australie, où la survie du chocolat est d'environ une demi-heure. A l'heure actuelle il doit être collé au sol par une curieuse matière brune gluante...

Fini le délire. Alors cette fois, ce sont bien les derniers chapitres. Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir brisé mon rythme de posts réguliers, je vous mets les deux d'un coup. Mais il va falloir reviewer...**

* * *

**

**A l'intention du personnel d'Atlantis et de l'équipage du Dédale.**

**De récentes rumeurs circulent dans la Cité au sujet de l'état psychologique du colonel Caldwell, commandant du Dédale. Je viens ici les confirmer.**

**Une succession de bouleversantes nouvelles ainsi que la fatigue physique mais surtout psychologique accumulée en cinq jours de lecture de listes ont en effet eu raison de la résistance psychologique de notre cher colonel : ses nerfs ont lâché. Il a donc à présent besoin de repos, de silence, et surtout, de ne pas être informé de la vie quotidienne et des rumeurs sur Atlantis. Nous signalons par ailleurs aux membres de l'expédition qu'il est fortement probable qu'à l'avenir, les commandes du personnel ne soient plus lues, afin certes d'éviter la perte d'un temps précieux, mais surtout pour épargner la santé mentale des dirigeants de cette Cité.**

**Pour de multiples raisons, il a été convenu avec les Drs Heigtmeyer et Beckett ainsi qu'avec le principal intéressé, le colonel Caldwell, que sa convalescence se ferait sur la Cité, puisqu'il n'est pas en état de commander un équipage, et encore moins de se retrouver face au général Landry. Cette convalescence durera autant que nécessaire.**

**En conséquence, j'annonce à tout le personnel de la Cité que le départ du Dédale est différé d'une semaine. Après avoir mûrement réfléchit, le Lt-Col Sheppard, moi-même et dans une certaine mesure le colonel Caldwell avons décidé que ce serait le major Lorne qui remplacerait le colonel Caldwell dans le commandement du vaisseau, et qui se chargera de transmettre toutes vos commandes au général Landry. Toutes nos félicitations à ce dernier pour cette importante responsabilité que nous lui confions, et tous nos encouragements pour le retour sur Terre.**

**Pour l'équipage du Dédale : prenez bien soin du major quand même.**

**Croyez bien que nous regrettons tous ce bouleversement de planning, indépendant de notre volonté.**

**Docteur Elisabeth Weir**

**PS : Major Lorne, entraînez-vous dès maintenant aux épreuves qui se présenteront à vous pendant et après ce voyage vers la Terre.**

:o:

**A l'intention du docteur Heigtmeyer.**

**Conformément à ce que vous m'aviez suggéré pour relativiser les évènements de cette dernière semaine et pour extérioriser les multiples pensées qui encombrent mon esprit et m'empêchent de me détendre (selon votre point de vue), j'ai dressé un bilan de ce que ces derniers jours ont apportés dans la vie de la Cité, aux membres de la Cité, ou à moi-même.**

**Je ne vous permets pas de considérer cette démarche comme une thérapie. Je vous répète que c'est juste un coup de déprime, et que je n'ai pas besoin d'être soigné. Je veux juste du repos, et ne plus jamais me retrouver face au général Landry.**

**Bilan de cette dernière semaine**

**- Les points positifs.**

**1) Le Dr McKay a accepté qu'on ne lui ramène pas de réacteur thermique. Il a longtemps râlé et à présent il boude, mais j'ai pris cela comme des signes de résignation.**

**2) Les relations entre Athosiens et Terriens sont excellentes. Le partage culturel entre les deux peuples n'avait jamais atteint de telles proportions : en plus du scoutisme, les petits Athosiens vont bientôt pouvoir pratiquer le volley, dès que le Dédale leur ramènera des ballons. Il paraîtrait qu'en fait le Dr Evans multiplie les réunions scoutes afin de se rendre le plus souvent possible sur le continent, et pouvoir visiter une Athosienne. Mais je préfère ignorer cette information, pour le bien de ma santé.**

**3) A force de rédiger des commandes, l'orthographe de Ronon Dex s'améliore. Ses manières en revanche, pas du tout.**

**4) A terme, il se pourrait que le Dr McKay ait la même coupe de cheveu(x) que moi.**

**5) J'ai fait la connaissance de Melle Zofia Lusken, charmante technicienne pleine de joie de vivre. J'aimerai bien en avoir aussi, moi, de la joie de vivre.**

**6) Le gaz euphorisant semble bien être un excellent moyen de paralyser pacifiquement les peuples hostiles. Reste à le tester sur d'autres peuples que les Terriens…**

**7) Les relations entre les membres de la Cité sont excellentes (mis à part le Dr Kavanagh). Elisabeth Weir semble très appréciée (cf le cadeau commun que tout le monde va lui offrir pour son anniversaire). Outre la soirée anniversaires prévue, la soirée entre scientifiques prouve encore que l'entente est bonne et que les habitants ont plaisir à passer du temps libre entre eux. Et certains passent même tous leurs temps libres ensemble, tellement les affinités sont grandes, ce qui peut en revanche aboutir à des points négatifs (cf points 1) et 2) de ma rubrique « les points négatifs »).**

**8) Le Dr Beckett et le Lt Cadman vont se marier (il était un temps où les militaires devaient en demander la permission à leurs supérieurs. Dommage que cette période soit révolue). Vous l'aurez compris : je me force souvent à trouver des choses qui normalement sont positives, positives, alors que spontanément mon esprit voudrait les classer dans les « points négatifs ». Mais je me contrôle.**

**9) La prochaine cargaison du Dédale devrait enrayer la production de bébés.**

**10) En fait le Dr Beckett ne porte pas de kilt. Le Dr McKay non plus.**

**11) Le lieutenant Truman a prouvé sa valeur en collectant toutes les commandes des membres de la Cité avec un grand professionnalisme et beaucoup de dévouement et d'honnêteté. Je l'ai placé en tête de liste pour une nomination au grade de capitaine. Le lieutenant Cadman, par contre, ne figure pas sur cette liste. Mais le major Lorne, si.**

**12) Une infirmière et une scientifique sont enceintes.**

**- Les points négatifs.**

**1) Une infirmière est enceinte.**

**2) Une scientifique est enceinte.**

**3) Le doute persiste pour le cas du Lt Cadman, même si les principaux intéressés continuent de nier (quoique le Dr Beckett semble commencer à douter lui-même de sa future femme).**

**4) Le Dr Zelenka n'a toujours pas de lunettes, ce qui commence à devenir pénible : voilà trois fois qu'il s'introduit dans ma chambre en pensant être dans ses quartiers (nous sommes voisins), et comme il n'y voit vraiment rien, c'est moi qui doit lui faire remarquer qu'il s'est trompé, sinon il commence à s'installer. Pourtant, moi je n'ai pas une immense carte de la République Tchèque affichée à mes murs.**

**5) Le docteur Beckett a toujours des crises d'éternuements régulières qui lui interdisent de pratiquer la moindre opération chirurgicale (du moins, nous le lui avons interdit. Lui nous assure que dans un bloc opératoire, ces éternuements cesseraient puisque le lieu est stérile et que sa crise semble être allergique. Mais le reste de la Cité préfère ne pas tenter l'expérience).**

**6) Deux femmes de la Cité attendent un enfant. Je veux dire : un enfant chacune.**

**7) Il y a un tueur en série sur Atlantis. Il en est à sa huitième souris.**

**8) Un coiffeur va venir sur Atlantis. J'étais contre, mais j'ai du céder pour … je ne sais plus quelle raison. Un coiffeur ?! C'est du superflu. Désolé docteur, je suis sûre que vous faites partie de celles qui l'ont réclamé, mais personnellement je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la création d'un tel poste sur Atlantis.**

**9) Le Lt-Col Sheppard et le Dr Weir et surtout le Lt-Col Sheppard ne sont que des gamins.**

**10) L'Asgard Hermiod n'est toujours pas guéri. Si les œdèmes faciaux semblent s'être résorbés, les médicaments que lui a donnés le Dr Beckett ont eu des effets secondaires inattendus et outre la persistance des flatulences et son changement de couleur (bleu-fushia), il semblerait que chacun de ses bras se soit allongé de 20 cm, et que son caractère ne se soit toujours pas amélioré.**

**11) Deux futures naissances sont annoncées et avérées sur la Cité, et les parents sont des Terriens.**

**12) Le Pr Bjerensvärd a perdu toute sa lucidité. Il sera interné dès son retour sur Terre. En attendant, il s'agite à l'infirmerie au plus grand désespoir du service médical qui le considère « pire que le docteur McKay ». C'est dire.**

**13) Le Dr McKay et le Dr Cauvin ne s'entendent toujours pas. Rectification : le Dr McKay ne s'entend toujours pas avec le Dr Cauvin.**

**14) Je suis sûr que le général Landry veut me tuer.**

**- Les points neutres (ni positifs ni négatifs, ou alors à la fois positifs et négatifs).**

**1) Je me suis rendu compte que la relation du Dr Weir et le Lt-Col Sheppard ne pouvait pas réellement être qualifiée d'« uniquement professionnelle ». Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il s'agit, mais comme il se trouve que j'apprécie de plus en plus ces deux personnes (et notamment la façon dont ils gèrent la situation « Kavanagh »), je ne classerai pas cette nouvelle information dans les « points négatifs ». Dans les « points positifs » non plus d'ailleurs.**

**2) Cette histoire de surplus de frites n'a pas été résolue.**

**3) Le major Lorne arrive bien à diriger le Dédale. C'est une bonne chose, car c'est lui qui va devoir l'amener à bon port, et tout l'équipage avec. Ce qui n'est pas une bonne chose en revanche, c'est que c'est moi qui aurait du le faire, si j'avais été en meilleure forme.**

**4) Les habitants de la Cité ont une libido excessive. Positif : ils sont donc en bonne santé. Négatif : ils perdent une grande part de leur énergie pendant leurs heures de repos. Une analyse de l'atmosphère est en cours pour voir si elle ne pourrait pas être la cause de cet état de déséquilibre hormonal général.**

**5) Melle Emmagan et Mr Dex semblent avoir entamé une relation de couple. Ce sont des adultes majeurs non Terriens, ils en ont donc tout à fait le droit, mais ça risque encore de nous faire pleins de bébés tout ça.**

**6) J'ai pu vérifier que le Dr McKay et le Dr Zelenka se disputaient en effet souvent. Je classe cette information en « neutre » parce qu'elle m'amuse en fait énormément (et c'est bien la seule chose qui m'amuse en ce moment d'ailleurs).**

**7) On peut faire du ski nautique avec un Jumper. Cette information n'a aucun intérêt.**

**- Les points très très positifs.**

**1) Le Dr McKay semble avoir appris l'humilité grâce aux bons enseignements du Dr Cauvin.**

**2) Melle Hawazi va pouvoir découvrir l'excellent fleuron américain qu'est la série télévisée _La petite maison dans la prairie_, et s'enrichir culturellement… pendant sa grossesse (pour le coup, est-ce vraiment un point très très positif ?).**

**- Les points très très négatifs.**

**1) Il reste encore au moins six semaines avant que le Dédale ne fasse l'aller-retour et ne revienne avec les rouleaux de papiers toilettes. Nous ne pourrons pas tenir jusque là.**

**Je me rends compte que faire le bilan de cette semaine et tout mettre par écrit est bénéfique. Vous aviez raison, Dr Heigtmeyer, cela permet de relativiser et de faire le point. Je suis à présent tout à fait sûr de ne jamais vouloir rentrer sur Terre. Et tout à fait sûr aussi de ne pas vouloir rester sur Atlantis, du moins tant que les membres de la présente expédition y seront.**

**Merci de m'avoir aidé à comprendre cela.**

**Colonel Caldwell**

**PS : Jurez-moi que tout ce qui est marqué sur cette feuille restera entre vous et moi.**

:o:

**A l'intention du personnel d'Atlantis et de l'équipage du Dédale.**

**Pour répondre à vos questions suite au message du Docteur Weir et surtout suite à l'absence de message du Colonel Caldwell.**

**Oui, le Colonel Caldwell est bien souffrant. Oui, cela a un rapport avec ses nerfs, sa santé psychologique et son moral. Par contre, rien à voir avec ses orteils (d'où vient d'ailleurs cette fausse information ?).**

**Oui, le retour du Dédale est repoussé d'une semaine. Ce sera bien le Major Lorne qui le commandera, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas être sages.**

**Oui, vous pouvez toujours déposer des listes, puisque le départ du Dédale est différé. Il vous reste encore cinq jours pour le faire, et le Colonel Caldwell ne lira pas les commandes. Alors…**

**Profitez-en !!!**

**Amusez-vous bien.**

**Lt-Col. Sheppard**

**PS : Vous aussi, Lorne, amusez-vous bien.**

!I!

**Lorne** : Nous allons y aller, madame.

**Elisabeth** : Tout est prêt et embarqué, très bien. Je suis sûre que ce voyage se passera à merveille, major. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

**John** : Et puis pour le retour sur Terre ne vous inquiétez pas non plus : si nous vous avons choisi pour cette mission, c'est qu'à notre avis, vous êtes le mieux qualifié pour la remplir.

**Elisabeth **: Je vous donne l'autorisation de décoller.

**John** : Embrassez Landry pour nous !

**Lorne **: Mais, heu… Justement : on n'avait pas parlé d'une lettre à lui remettre, à un moment, pour lui expliquer la situation au sujet de Eva et Miko ? Une sorte de… « missive officielle d'Atlantis » à remettre au SGC, pour le mettre au courant de ces cas un peu spéciaux ?

**Elisabeth** : Ah non, je ne me souviens pas. Donc vous lui expliquerez tout de vive voix, major !

**Lorne** : Mais…

**John** : Bon voyage, major !

**Lorne** : Je…

**Elisabeth** : Bon voyage, major !

* * *

Alors je vais faire tous mes remerciements maintenant pour ne pas encombrer le dernier chapitre. 

Un grand merci à tous mes reviewers, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu mesurer le succès de cette fic, et ce sont vos messages qui m'ont donné envie de continuer, de rajouter des chapitres rien que pour répondre à vos questions (j'espère que toute cette histoire de femme enceinte ne vous a pas perdu ou saoûlé), c'est vous qui parfois m'avez donné de nouvelles idées, m'avez boosté pour écrire la suite. J'ai aussi compris grâce à vous ce que représente la réception d'une review pour un auteur : la récompense d'un travail, certes tout à fait bénévole et volontaire, mais une récompense qui fait chaud au coeur, car c'est la seule qu'un auteur puisse espérer. Du coup j'essaye d'en poster plus quand j'ai apprécié une fic. Soyons nombreux à continuer à reviewer les auteurs !

Une grand merci donc à Choupinette (62 reviews à son actif et sans doute 64 ! Tant que Choupinette n'a pas reviewé j'angoisse !), Alpheratz9, Atchoum, Marine Carter O'Neill (même quand elleavaitlaflemmedeselog) qui a eu le courage de toute relire et de tout reviewer en une nuit !, lurleen, ilai, Korri, Vive les Unas qui m'ont suivit depuis le début. Kaisa12, Schweir4ever (dont d'ailleurs je n'arrive pas à atteindre le blog), aelwing, misaralullaby, Idrill et ses longues reviews toujours appréciées, Mimilafee, Frozensheep (le spécialiste de l'Ecosse), Lyanea, Cristel Navis (qui review tous les chapitres même quand elle en a 15 de retard, merci beaucoup !!), saschka, zaika et ses fameux wow wow, Rafikis, wickette et son enthousiasme communicatif, chromosome si loin si proche, Charlie et ses messages délirants (merci d'avoir continué à reviewer, même sans slash !), Rieval, Alhenorr (j'espère que tu as pu finir de tout lire et que cela t'as plu), Sib (qui a résisté à commencer à lire cette fic en partiel d'informatique, malgré mon insistance, et qui l'a gentiment lue en entier), Rozenn, Vickysg1, Finelame86, Syrria, Yellou, Tys, Lady Yoko Cristal, Lt Laura Cadman, qui ont reviewé régulièrement voire super-hyper-régulièrement-systématiquement, avec toujours beaucoup de gentillesse et en espérant la suite ! Un grand merci ! Merci aussi à Bayas, qui a eu le courage de tout lire et reviewer en un jour, beau "marathon" ! Et à Ayanna qui a reviewé en "live" !

Asnor, sapho, Samanderson, nana, Johnelisabeth, Luli, Sparks, Lady-Blue, barbouille, patrick, lala, alexa, Hippocampe, McDyE, Zoubi, Auvi, Jojo, Miyu, Antoine. Même une review, ça fait vraiment super plaisir (dommage que certains d'entre vous découvrent cette fic à la fin... Et oui c'est fini !)

Merci spécial à BLV qui est en train de traduire cette fic en anglais. C'est un long travail, mais qui lui t'apportera j'espère beaucoup de satisfaction !

Merci aussi à CirClePerryMeter/2, mon petit frère, qui m'a donné pas mal d'idées aussi, et qui a toujours fait semblant de se fiche de ce que j'écrivais alors qu'il me faisait des remarques si je n'avais pas posté, et qu'il lisait les nouveaux chapitres seuls dans son coin. Bisous je t'aime, mais pitié ne chante plus à table.

Et pour vous encourager à reviewer encore une dernière fois, que vous ayez reviewé tous les chapitres, juste deux-trois fois en passant ou jamais, je vous promets de répondre à chacun d'entre vous un petit mot. Car des reviews j'en ai réclamé (tout le temps) et j'en ai eu. Je vous dois bien ça ! Et si je vous ai fait rire vous me devez une review aussi ! ;-p


	64. Final

**Bon je pense pas faire un best-of non plus, donc voilà, c'est le dernieeer (je suis aussi triste que vous!). Une autre fic viendra dans peu de temps, mais ça n'aura rien à voir.

* * *

**

**Landry** : « Major Lorne ? Vous me recevez ? Maintenant que vous êtes à portée de transmission : vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que c'est que cette histoire de bébé ? »

**Lorne** : Heu, je suis encore assez proche d'Atlantis pour entrer en contact avec eux, je les appelle pour qu'ils vous expliquent, mon général ?

**Landry** : « Si je tenais le gars qui a fait ça, je vous jure que je l'étranglerais de mes propres mains ! Je lui botterais les fesses, et puis je le donnerais en pâture aux Oris.»

**Lorne** : … En fait… ce bébé est celui de deux scientifiques, mon général : une Japonaise et un Belge…

**Landry** : « Heureusement parce que si c'était un militaire, je vous assure qu'il aurait finit sa carrière en Alaska avec le grade de seconde classe ! Il n'y a que s'il avait été marié avec la fille que je l'aurais excusé ! Mais que je sache, personne n'a prévu de se marier dans cette Cité pour le moment, à part le docteur Beckett et le lieutenant Cadman, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit ! »

**Lorne : **… Et bien en fait, mon général, il semblerait qu'un deuxième mariage soit prévu, qui a été décidé très très récemment…. Tellement récemment que la commande des alliances n'a pas eu le temps d'être écrite. Une infirmière allemande, avec un officier américain…

:o:

**Laura Cadman :** Sergent Bates ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet attroupement en plein milieu du mess ?

**Bates** : Heu, on joue au poker, mon lieutenant.

**Laura Cadman** : Avec les derniers rouleaux de papier toilettes ?!

**Bates** : Non, pas _tout_ le rouleau. On joue le papier au mètre, sinon ça aurait vraiment une trop grande valeur.

**Laura Cadman** : C'est donc _ça_ qui attire tous ces gens !

**Evans** : Je relance de deux mètres !

**Heigtmeyer** : Je suis !

)V(

**Lieutenant blond** : Quatre cent dollars ! Tu t'es fait quatre cent dollars !

**Truman** : Plus une montre, des CDs, et du rab au mess.

**Lieutenant blond** : Tout ça pour prendre quelques commandes sans trop les regarder ?

**Truman **: Et le truc génial, c'est qu'en plus j'ai été nominé pour le grade de capitaine !

**Lieutenant blond** : Ils ont raison : il fallait vraiment que Caldwell se repose.

¨A¨

**Colonel Caldwell** : Aujourd'hui, j'ai réussit à ne pas penser à la situation pendant au moins une demi-heure. Par contre, je ne veux toujours pas rentrer sur Terre. Ca me donne envie de pleurer…

**Sofia Lusken** : Vous reprenez du gâteau, Steven ? Hihihi. Quand le Dédale reviendra avec les bombonnes de gaz euphorisant, vous verrez, je vous montrerai comment aller mieux ! Aaah ! J'ai hâte ! Hihi !

"V"

**Bjerensvärd** : DES PHASMES ! Donnez-moi une feuille, que je commande des phasmes ! En recombinant leur ADN avec de l'ADN humain, nous aurions la capacité de pouvoir nous fondre dans le décor des arbres et des brindilles, et alors, nous pourrons nous DELIVRER DE NOS ASSERVISSEURS !

**Infirmier du Dédale** : Pour le moment, vous allez ouvrir grand la bouche et prendre toutes vos pilules…

/Y\

**Stradovska** : Coleman ? J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle avec les souris.

**Coleman** : Quoi ? Il y en a encore une en moins ?

**Stradovska** : Non non, il y en a toujours cinq depuis hier. Mais je viens de me rendre compte que ce sont tous des mâles, donc pour avoir des nouvelles souris en relançant la production locale, c'est _niet_. Pas possible.

**Coleman** : Bon ben alors on arrête avec les souris et on reprend les expériences sur les militaires, alors ?

'W'

**Cuisinier moustachu** : Pera la comida : tortillas ?

**Petit cuisiner brun** : Si !

°T°

**Eva** : Dès que Evan revient –j'espère qu'on va le laisser revenir – nous emménageons dans nos nouveaux quartiers.

**Miko** : Nous, nous nous installons ensemble la semaine prochaine.

**Cauvin** : Le docteur Weir a été très sympathique de libérer ces espaces pour nos couples. Nous avons de la chance.

**Eva** : J'ai de la chance aussi d'être sous la direction du docteur Beckett. Il me ménage beaucoup, ma grossesse n'en sera que plus sereine... du moins dès que Evan sera revenu. Mais pour vous Miko, cela va aller ? En général, le docteur McKay n'est pas très tendre avec son équipe…

**Miko** : Oh, non, ce ne sont que de mauvaises rumeurs. Il est vraiment très gentil.

**Cauvin** : Oh, mais il a intérêt à te ménager, le bougre ! D'ailleurs mon petit canari, je vais aller personnellement le voir pour le prier de veiller sur toi. Il serait temps que tu me montres à quoi il ressemble, ce singulier bonhomme, que je le rencontre et que je lui expose ta situation…

-H-

**Radek** : Bon ben, je vais manger. Bonne soirée, Rodney.

**Rodney** : Quoi, vous partez déjà ?

**Radek** : Ben, en général, je me fiche de travailler tard. Mais quand personne n'est en mission et que la Cité est calme, Elisabeth a l'habitude de manger à 20h. Et il est 20h.

**Rodney** : Oh ! D'accord mais…Heu… Non, ne partez pas Radek ! J'ai… quelqu'un à vous présenter. J'y pensais depuis un petit moment, et ce soir c'est parfait. C'est une charmante laborantine polonaise arrivée avec le Dédale le mois dernier. Vous verrez, une blonde magnifique !

**Radek** : Ah ? Elle aussi a les lèvres fines, le regard azur et les cheveux bouclés ?

+X+

**John** : Bonsoir.

**Elisabeth** : Bonsoir.

**John** : … Vous êtes vraiment ravissante.

**Elisabeth** : C'est pour l'occasion. Vous êtes très chic.

**John** : C'est pour l'occasion… Entrez : j'ai tout arrangé pour qu'on passe une agréable soirée… Vous aurez tout le loisir de me raconter en détail toute votre ascendance.

**Elisabeth** : Avec grand plaisir…

!I!

**Ronon** : Alors j'ouvre le sachet, je prends ce machin, et je l'avale avec de l'eau ?

**Teyla** : Et ça nous empêche d'avoir un enfant ?

**Carson** : Non ! Ca ne s'avale pas ! Ca… s'applique localement.

**Ronon** : Mais ce n'est que pour les hommes ? Et faut en prendre à un moment précis ? Vous me montrez ?

**Carson** : Je vous _expliquerai_.

**Teyla** : De toute façon, je ne pense pas que nous nous en servirons.

**Carson** : QUOI ?!

**Teyla** : Enfin, docteur Beckett ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'empêcherait de concevoir un enfant !

!!!I!!!

**Petite souris blanche debout sur le DHD de 4G800** : Mes sœurs ! Nous avons été longuement asservies. Mais cette époque est à présent REVOLUE !

**Les autres souris blanches sur le sol de 4G800** : Ouaaaais ! Ouaaaais ! Iiiiik !

**Petite souris blanche debout sur le DHD de 4G800** : A partir de MAINTENANT, c'est _nous_ qui menons l'offensive ! Nous ne serons _plus_ leurs objets ! Nous allons les _détruire_, et libérer nos sœurs encore victimes, de ces abrutis de bourreaux ! Nous sommes intelligentes, rapides, et nous connaissons les lieux. Nous POUVONS LE FAIRE ! ET NOUS REUSSIRONS !!!

**Les autres souris blanches sur le sol de 4G800** : Ouaaaais ! Ouaaaais ! Iiiiik ! Iiiiiik !

**Petite souris blanche debout sur le DHD de 4G800** : Toutes avec moi mes sœurs ! Dès que le vortex de connectera… SUS A ATLANTIS !!!

**

* * *

**

FIN

Bon, pour la dernière, tout le monde review, surtout si vous avez apprécié ce que vous avez lu ! Donc pour ceux qui ne savent pas quoi mettre : indiquez juste "pouce levé" dans votre review, signé d'une croix si vous n'osez pas vous montrer.

Pour ceux qui le souhaitent, c'est le moment de dire si ce n'était pas trop long, trop compliqué à suivre, trop de références aux chapitres précédents, qui vous a marqué, ce que vous avez adoré et pas aimé... Bref, une review finale quoi !

Et si l'un(e) d'entre vous, en jour en passant, avait envie de reprendre un perso de cette fic, ou une idée, prévenez-moi mais surtout n'hésitez pas ! En tout cas si vous voulez en savoir plus sur l'envers du décor d'Atlantis : **Les rapports censurés** de **Zoubi** vous plairont ! C'est une fic qui s'appuie sur celle-ci et pousse le délire encore plus loin ! Alors une fois votre review envoyée, et vous pouvez filer voir Zoubi !

Merci à tous, bravo à moi.

Oui, c'est très McKaysien. Ne faites pas attention à ce que je dis et reviewez...


End file.
